Equilibrio
by darkroxas92
Summary: Oscurità e Luce sono sempre state in lotta tra loro, senza che nessuna delle due forze avesse il sopravvento sull'avversaria, lasciando l'universo nell'Equilibrio. Dark, un ragazzo dal passato misterioso, comincerà un viaggio per i mondi, alla ricerca della verità su se stesso, per rimediare ai suoi errori e per impedire che il passato si tramuti in un nuovo terribile presente.
1. Il nuovo custode

**Capitolo 01: Il nuovo custode**

Una notte normale, come tante altre.  
Questo era lo spettacolo che appariva davanti ai suoi occhi, in un'altra notte che avrebbe passato insonne.  
Non ci sarebbe stato niente di strano nel vedere un ragazzo che non riesce a dormire la notte, se non fosse per il fatto che il ragazzo in questione in quel momento si trovava sospeso nel vuoto a circa cento metri d'altezza, con addosso un impermeabile nero provvisto di cappuccio, che in quel momento copriva quasi completamente il suo volto, lasciando scoperta solo la bocca, in modo tale che nessuno fosse in grado di vederlo in mezzo alle tenebre che lo avvolgevano.  
I suoi occhi azzurri continuavano a scrutare le strade sotto di lui, in cerca di qualcosa.  
Nonostante fosse notte piena e la luna fosse coperta dalle nuvole, il ragazzo non sembrava aver difficoltà nello scrutare nelle tenebre.  
Anzi, sembrava a suo agio.  
Non si preoccupava di essere visto. Dopotutto, sarebbe stato difficile notarlo, e anche se qualcuno ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe creduto o di aver avuto un'allucinazione per via dell'ora oppure sarebbe stato preso per pazzo.  
E anche se per pura fortuna qualcuno si fosse dovuto avvicinare a lui tanto da poter scorgere un pezzo del suo viso, non sarebbe stato possibile capire chi fosse realmente. L'importante era non parlare.  
Fin da piccolo si era esercitato in quell'arte, in modo da resistere a dire qualunque cosa, in qualunque contesto.  
Non poteva permettere che qualcuno scoprisse chi era veramente.  
Mentre era immerso in questi pensieri, i suoi occhi finalmente si fermarono su quello che stava cercando.  
Sotto di lui, una creatura nera, affiancata da una bianca, si aggirava furtiva, come se stesse cercando qualcosa.  
Qualcosa che il ragazzo conosceva bene, come sapere che doveva impedire loro di ottenere: cuori.  
A una velocità impressionante, il ragazzo scese a terra e facendo apparire nelle sue mani due strane spade simili a chiavi giganti, una nera e una bianca, eliminò in un colpo solo le due creature, che sparirono nel nulla, senza fare alcun rumore.  
Il ragazzo non disse niente.  
Non esultò e si limitò a portare dietro la schiena le due armi, che scomparvero nel nulla.  
Sempre rimanendo in silenzio, spiccò di nuovo il volo, per poi scomparire nelle tenebre della notte.

Dopo circa dieci minuti di volo si fermo di fronte a una casa, dove entrò da una finestra, come ormai faceva da così tanto tempo che ormai aveva perso il conto.  
Facendo attenzione a non fare in minimo rumore, si tolse l'impermeabile e lo nascose sotto una piastrella del pavimento appositamente modificata, in modo che nessuno potesse trovarlo.  
Poi andò davanti allo specchio, dove si tolse le lenti a contatto per poi rimettersi gli occhiali.  
Quello era uno dei motivi per cui sarebbe stato assai difficile riuscire a risalire a lui.  
Poi una volta messe a posto le lenti, andò a letto, dove però, nonostante la stanchezza, non riuscì a prendere sonno.  
I suoi occhi cominciarono a esaminare la stanza, come era solito fare quando si annoiava.  
Era una normalissima stanza, priva di poster, con una piccola televisione e una mensola piena di videogiochi, fumetti e oggetti riguardanti il computer.  
Ne era sicuro. Nessuno sarebbe potuto risalire a lui. Aveva previsto quasi ogni possibilità.  
E in fondo, nessuno aveva motivo di cercarlo.  
Dopotutto non faceva attenzione a rimanere nell'anonimato perché faceva qualcosa che non doveva, anzi, proteggeva la città ogni notte da un'orda di creature che arrivavano ogni notte, a volte poche (come quella notte) e a volte in quantità tali da far invidia a un esercito.  
Rinunciando a prendere sonno, il ragazzo si alzò e prese un fumetto dallo scaffale davanti al letto. Avrebbe preferito mettersi a giocare alla play, ma sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe svegliato tutti in casa, ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
Il fumetto in questione era quello ispirato al suo videogioco preferito, e che normalmente avrebbe considerato solo come una semplice fantasia, se non fosse per il fatto che sapeva che non era affatto così.  
Ed era da molto tempo che ne era a conoscenza.  
Nei suoi occhi rivisse nuovamente il momento in cui aveva ottenuto i suoi due Keyblade: il Portafortuna e il Lontano Ricordo, che per pura coincidenza erano usati anche dal suo personaggio preferito di Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, che il ragazzo vedeva come una copia di sé, dato che si comportavano in maniera molto simile.  
C'era però una differenza sostanziale tra loro due: Roxas desiderava avere un cuore per provare sentimenti, mentre il ragazzo faceva di tutto per ignorarli, non potendoci rinunciare definitivamente.  
Nei primi tempi il ragazzo era stato costretto a contrastare gli Heartless e i Nessuno a viso scoperto, limitandosi a indossare un semplice maglione con cappuccio, ma quando aveva trovato in vendita lo stesso modello di impermeabile ispirato a quegli usati dall'Organizzazione XIII in Kingdom Hearts II, aveva subito optato per prenderlo.  
In questo modo nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che il tranquillo Dark (il soprannome che il ragazzo si era dato e con il quale si faceva chiamare da tutti, preferendolo al suo vero nome), il ragazzo che se ne stava sempre da solo, ad ascoltare musica con un paio di cuffie e famoso per la sua passione per il computer (dove ci passava sopra intere giornate) di notte potesse diventare una specie di giustiziere, eliminando mostri che cercavano di impossessarsi dei cuori delle persone, per poterne avere uno tutto loro.  
Dark sapeva che non erano passati inosservati, e questo lo sapeva grazie a internet, dove c'erano diverse persone che avevano visto quei mostri aggirarsi nelle vie della propria città, ma erano stati presi nello stesso modo in cui sono presi chi dice di aver visto gli alieni.  
E Dark preferiva così.  
Non era uno che amava mettersi in mostra, per questo aveva tenuto nascosto a tutti, nessuno escluso, quello che faceva di notte, e spiegava le occhiaie, che ormai erano parte integrante del suo volto, come la conseguenza di una semplice insonnia, che tutti attribuivano al fatto che stesse tanto sul computer.  
Dark a pensare ciò non poté resistere alla tentazione di fare un sorrisetto.  
Uno dei pochi sorrisi che concedeva.  
Infatti ormai era considerato da tutti proprio come un Nessuno di Kingdom Hearts.  
Ed era quello che voleva.  
Aveva impiegato anni per riuscire a mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti, ma alla fine c'era riuscito. Non in modo definitivo, ma ormai quasi tutto gli passava indifferente.  
Non sorrideva, non piangeva. Non provava più niente.  
E come avrebbe potuto, con tutto quello che aveva passato?  
Da quando aveva ottenuto i Keyblade, il suo unico pensiero era quello di eliminare qualunque Heartless e Nessuno che incontrasse.  
Doveva farlo, e non solo perché era un custode.  
A furia di continuare a pensare ciò, Dark si decise a mettere via il fumetto e a spegnere la luce.  
L'indomani avrebbe dovuto lottare di nuovo contro la stanchezza per quella notte, per poi riprendere i combattimenti la notte successiva.  
Ma prima di addormentarsi, voltò lo sguardo verso la finestra, dalla quale si potevano vedere le stelle.  
E fu in quel momento che notò qualcosa di strano.  
Una stella stava emanando più luce rispetto alle altre e all'improvviso si spense, come se non fosse mai esistita.  
Dark si addormentò pochi minuti dopo, immaginando che il giorno dopo avrebbe scoperto di più ascoltando i telegiornali, sebbene sapesse che quello era solo l'inizio di un'era infausta

"Avete sentito? Sembra che anche ieri notte siano state viste ancora quelle creature, e come l'ultimo avvistamento, è arrivato quel tipo che gli elimina." disse un ragazzo, che stava seduto dietro a Dark.  
Dark finse di non essere interessato alla discussione, mentre in realtà ascoltava con attenzione.  
Doveva verificare che nessuno potesse anche solo lontanamente vedere un collegamento tra lui e il 'misterioso individuo'.  
"Bah, secondo me è solo fantasia. Sono anni che ormai gira questa voce, e mi sembra strano che questa persona non abbia niente di meglio da fare che eliminare mostri immaginari ogni notte. Poi da quanto dicono pare si vesta come un membro dell'Organizzazione XIII di Kingdom Hearts, e questo mi rende ancora più difficile credere che esista. E come se qui davanti a scuola atterrasse la Gummiship con dentro Sora, Riku, Kairi, Paperino, Pippo e Re Topolino… Suvvia, è assurdo!" fece un altro ragazzo.  
"Sembra che questa persona in realtà sia un ragazzo. O almeno, rispetto alla sua prima apparizione, dove i testimoni dicono che era piuttosto piccolo d'altezza, ora è più alto. E non dimenticare che è sempre stato visto volare via!" ribatté il primo ragazzo, per poi rivolgersi a Dark.  
"Ehi, Dark, tu cosa ne pensi?" chiese.  
Dark fece finta di non aver prestato attenzione.  
"Di cosa state parlando? Scusate, ma non stavo ascoltando…" rispose Dark, simulando un sorriso imbarazzato, che però, come sapevano tutti, era finto.  
"Parlavamo di quell'individuo che si dice combatta contro quelle creature che appaiono in Kingdom Hearts. Tu dici che esiste realmente oppure no?" chiese il secondo ragazzo.  
"Bah, tutte stupidaggini." rispose Dark. "Non potrebbe esistere nemmeno immaginandolo nella realtà, una persona così, e tantomeno gli Heartless e i Nessuno. Voi ve li immaginate in mezzo alla strada? Secondo voi qualche fotografo non gli avrebbe già fotografati o filmati?".  
"Si, è vero. Però devi ammettere anche tu che sarebbe bello se esistessero nella realtà, no? Chissà, magari arriverebbero veramente Sora e gli altri custodi." disse un altro ragazzo, facendo una risata per la sua stessa battuta.  
"Già, e nell'attesa quei mostri ci ruberebbero a tutti il cuore... Sai che bellezza…" disse Dark, simulando disinteresse sull'argomento.  
"Comunque le poche persone che l'hanno visto dicono che proprio come in Kingdom Hearts impugna due Keyblade, uno bianco e uno nero, facendoli apparire e sparire dal nulla!"  
"Certo, erano sicuramente due Keyblade." rispose Dark con ironia.  
Uno dei compiti più difficili che aveva era quello di sminuire quelle voci, anche se a volte temeva di ottenere l'effetto contrario.  
"Piuttosto…" disse Dark, cercando di cambiare argomento. "Qualcuno di voi ha un giornale? Questa notte mi è sembrato di vedere uno strano fenomeno, ma potrebbe essere stata colpa dell'ora."  
"Ancora con quei problemi di insonnia?" chiese un ragazzo, mentre gli passava un giornale, che era ancora chiuso nella sua pellicola.  
"Purtroppo… Grazie" rispose Dark, prendendo il giornale e aprendolo.  
Se aveva ragione, la notizia doveva essere alle prime pagine, se non la prima.  
E i suoi sospetti infatti trovarono subito conferma.  
Dark non mosse un ciglio, ma i suoi compagni invece, leggendo la notizia non rimassero tranquilli.  
"Cosa? Come fa una stella a sparire nel nulla in pochi secondi?" chiese uno di loro, finito di leggere l'articolo.  
"Ah, non lo chiedere a me. Non mi sono mai interessato alle stelle" rispose un altro.  
Dark però non stava pensando al fatto in se, ma a ciò che ne era la causa.  
Dopotutto solo lui sapeva che in realtà la maggior parte delle stelle rappresentava un mondo, anche se queste agli occhi di telescopi e strumenti apparivano come un ammasso di gas, e se ne spariva una, voleva dire che il mondo che rappresentava era stato distrutto.  
E questo non era per niente un fatto positivo.  
Voleva dire che la situazione era peggiore di quanto immaginasse.  
Era stato avvertito che prima o poi i mondi avrebbero ricominciato a sparire, e lui doveva essere pronto all'eventualità di lasciare il suo, anche se questo significava non farci più ritorno…  
"Ehi, Dark, che succede?" chiese un ragazzo, notando come Dark fosse immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
"Eh? No niente, scusatemi, mi ero perso nei miei pensieri." disse, per poi prendere un quaderno e cominciare a portarsi avanti con i compiti nei pochi minuti che rimanevano dell'intervallo.

Nello stesso momento, molto lontano, per la precisione in un altro mondo, tre amici stavano leggendo una lettera appena arrivata, la quale sembrava essere molto importante.  
I tre erano molto famosi in diversi mondi.  
Infatti erano stati loro, insieme ad alcuni amici, a eliminare gli Heartless e i Nessuno che avevano minacciato l'esistenza di quei mondi.  
Ma nonostante avessero sconfitto tutti i loro nemici, la lettera che avevano appena letto non portava loro una grande speranza di continuare a vivere in pace.  
"Non è possibile…" disse Kairi. "Gli Heartless e i Nessuno non avrebbero dovuto cessare di esistere dopo la sconfitta di Xemnas?"  
"Così sarebbe dovuto essere." disse Sora, piegando la lettera e mettendola in tasca.  
"È difficile che il Re si sbagli. Questo vuol dire che i mondi rischiano di essere nuovamente attaccati e, nel peggiore dei casi, distrutti." aggiunse Riku.  
"Già, e questo può significare solo una cosa…" cominciò Sora. "Ed è riprendere il nostro viaggio. Il re ci ha scritto che passerà oggi stesso a prenderci con la Gummiship. Deve essere della massima priorità per non poter aspettare qualche giorno in più."  
Proprio mentre finiva quella frase, un rumore rimbombò nelle loro orecchie, e davanti a loro atterrò la Gummiship del re, dalla quale però non scese nessuno ma solo la scala per salirci.  
"Sembra che non abbiamo molto tempo a disposizione per salutare i nostri." commentò Sora, salendo per primo sulla Gummiship, seguito da Riku e Kairi.  
"Sora!" esclamò Pippo, saltando addosso al suo amico e compagno di viaggi.  
"Off, Pippo. Fa piacere anche a me rivederti, ma evita di stritolarmi, ok?" scherzò Sora, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.  
"Grazie per aver accettato." disse il Re, facendo decollare di nuovo la Gummiship.  
"Beh, non mi sembra che abbiamo avuto tutta questa scelta." replicò Riku. "Ma tanto avremmo accettato lo stesso."  
"Dove siamo diretti?" chiese Sora.  
"Yen Sid mi ha detto che c'è un mondo che rischia di essere distrutto. Ha resistito per anni all'attacco di Heartless e Nessuno, ma ora si sta muovendo una grande quantità di Heartless, decisi a distruggerlo."  
"Cosa? Ha detto che sono anni che resiste agli attacchi degli Heartless? Ma com'è possibile?" chiese stupida Kairi, ricordandosi di come la loro isola fosse caduta nel giro di pochi minuti sotto il potere delle tenebre.  
"Sembra che qualcosa o qualcuno si stia opponendo. Ora, credo che sappiamo tutti che c'è solo un tipo di persona in grado di fare ciò."  
"Un custode!" risposero in coro i tre amici.  
"Precisamente. Non credo possano esserci altre possibilità. Però dubito che da solo possa resistere a lungo a un tale attacco." rispose il re.  
"Ed è per questo che vi abbiamo chiamato d'urgenza." aggiunse Paperino.  
"Fortunatamente la Gummiship è veloce. Saremmo in quel mondo in pochi giorni." disse il Re.  
"È così lontano?" chiese Sora, ricordandosi di come nessuno dei suoi precedenti viaggi fosse durato così tanto.  
"Purtroppo sì."  
"Beh, non possiamo fare più di tanto. Possiamo solo aspettare" fece Riku.


	2. Partenza

**Capitolo 02: Partenza**

Come ogni notte, Dark indossò l'impermeabile e andò a fare il suo solito giro per le strade della città.  
Sebbene cercasse di concentrarsi a ciò che poteva accadere attorno a lui, non riusciva a togliersi di dosso quella strana sensazione che lo attagliava.  
Erano anni che non la sentiva più, e l'ultima volta che l'aveva avuta non ne era derivato nulla di buono.  
Ma in quel momento aveva altre preoccupazioni, come quella di impedire agli Heartless e Nessuno di attaccare gli abitanti del suo mondo.  
Sapeva benissimo che l'unico modo per fermarli definitivamente era quello di sigillare la serratura, ma trovarla non era di certo un'impresa facile.  
E almeno in quel modo poteva rimanere allenato.  
E proprio mentre era immerso in questi pensieri, sotto di lui cominciarono ad apparire una decina di creature nere, pronte ad attaccare.  
Dark dentro di lui non aspettava altro che quel momento.  
Prima che anche solo una di esse potesse avere il tempo di disperdersi per le strade, Dark scese in picchiata, evocando i due Keyblade e, nel giro di pochi secondi, le creature sparirono nella stessa oscurità dalla quale erano venute.  
Dark tirò dentro di lui un sospiro di sollievo.  
Fortunatamente era stato abbastanza facile, ed era filato tutto liscio.  
Fece per far scomparire i Keyblade, quando una luce improvvisa, anche se non potente, lo illuminò da dietro.  
Controllando con attenzione che il cappuccio gli coprisse bene il volto, si girò.  
Davanti a lui c'era un ragazzo, con in mano una macchina fotografica, che non appena vide Dark girarsi verso di lui, cominciò a scappare.  
"C'è l'ho fatta!" disse il ragazzo. "Sono riuscito a fotografarlo! Ora ho la prova che esiste realmente! Guadagnerò un bel po' di soldi vendendo queste foto ai giornali!".  
Il monologo del ragazzo venne però interrotto da Dark, che volando lo superò e atterrò di fronte a lui, interrompendo la sua fuga.  
Dark non fece sparire i Keyblade.  
Non aveva intenzione di attaccare il giovane fotografo, ma solo di spaventarlo, in modo da costringerlo a lasciare la fotocamera, e per farglielo capire, gli porse la mano, facendo segno di consegnargliela.  
"N-No!" balbettò il ragazzo. "Non posso consegnartela! Questo è il più grande scoop possibile! Non ti permetterò di rovinarmelo!" disse, prendendo coraggio per finire la frase.  
Sentendo ciò, Dark capì che con le buone non avrebbe ottenuto niente.  
Esaminò velocemente con gli occhi la fotocamera, e usando i Keyblade, riuscì a tagliarla a metà, proprio dov'era conservata la memoria esterna e facendo cadere all'indietro il ragazzo per lo spavento.  
A quel punto Dark fece per andarsene, ma il giovane fotografo prese la parte vicino ai piedi dell'impermeabile, costringendolo a fermarsi.  
"Sono un tipo molto ostinato! Non ti permetterò di andartene!" disse il ragazzo, facendo un leggero ghigno.  
Vedendolo, Dark sgranò gli occhi.  
Quel ghigno… era uguale a quello che aveva visto tanti anni fa, e che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.  
Si distolse da quei pensieri e ringraziò il fatto che ormai era in grado di trattenersi dal parlare e dal reagire impulsivamente, perché altrimenti a quell'ora gli avrebbe già tagliato le mani.  
Perciò fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare, per impedirgli di toglierli l'impermeabile.  
Dosando bene la potenza, assestò un calcio deciso nella pancia del ragazzo.  
Non era un calcio forte, ma era sufficiente perché lasciasse la presa.  
Purtroppo per Dark, mentre il ragazzo cadeva all'indietro, riuscì a strappare un pezzo dell'impermeabile.  
Dark però non poteva fermarsi a recuperarlo, perciò approfittò di quel momento per volare via.  
Sapeva benissimo che quello che era appena successo non sarebbe passato inosservato.  
Per la prima volta, in tutti quegli anni, c'era una prova materiale della sua esistenza.  
Ed era per questo che ora doveva fare di tutto perché fosse creduta solo la fantasia di un ragazzo.

Il giorno dopo, come previsto da Dark, a scuola non si parlava d'altro.  
Il ragazzo di quella notte continuava a raccontare a tutti di come aveva incontrato l'individuo che andava in giro di notte armato di Keyblade e mostrava a tutti il livido provocato dal calcio e il pezzo d'impermeabile.  
Di conseguenza ora non si parlava d'altro che di quello.  
Quasi tutti i ragazzi volevano sapere di più su quel misterioso personaggio.  
Tutti tranne Dark, che come al solito fece l'indifferente.  
"Ehi, Dark! Non t'interessa quello che sta dicendo quel tipo?" gli chiese un suo compagno.  
"Ti riferisci a quello che sta raccontando a tutti di aver incontrato quel tizio inesistente che si diverte a distruggere Heartless e Nessuno di notte? Perché dovrei dar retta alle stupidaggini di un ragazzo che vuole solo un po' di fama?" rispose Dark.  
Per sua sfortuna, proprio in quel momento vicino a lui passò quel ragazzo, che sentì la sua frase.  
"Quindi secondo te mi starei inventando tutto?" chiese questi, arrabbiatosi.  
"Non lo penso. Ne sono sicuro! E mi chiedo come fanno tutti a venirti dietro" rispose Dark.  
"Perché ho delle prove!" disse il ragazzo, mostrando il livido e il pezzo d'impermeabile.  
"Tutto qui? Una botta che ti sarai fatto cadendo e un pezzo di un vestito nero? Che prove inconfutabili." disse ironico Dark.  
A sentire ciò il ragazzo strinse i denti.  
Dark aveva colpito nel segno.  
"Ero anche riuscito a fotografarlo, e se non mi avesse tagliato a metà la macchina fotografica a quest'ora ci sarebbe una foto a documentarlo. Lo avevo fotografato proprio mentre impugnava due Keyblade!"  
"Sì, certo. Ed io sono in grado di volare." disse Dark, facendo una risata finta.  
"Tu no, ma lui sì! Mi è volato davanti mentre scappavo, e alla fine è andato via nello stesso modo!" rispose il ragazzo.  
"Ma ti senti quando parli? Un tipo che vola e che usa delle armi inesistenti per far fuori dei mostri. La prossima volta inventa storie più verosimili, altrimenti corri il rischio di finire in manicomio."  
A quel punto il ragazzo non riuscì più a resistere e tirò un pugno a Dark, mirandolo alla faccia. Pugno che Dark evitò, anche se solo per un soffio.  
"La verità brucia, eh?" chiese Dark, senza però rispondere ulteriormente alla provocazione e allontanandosi.  
"Ti sfido!" disse il ragazzo. "Se riuscirò a dimostrare in modo inconfutabile che quel tipo esiste, dovrai chiedermi scusa davanti a tutti per l'affronto di oggi!"  
Dark si fermò. Una sfida… erano anni che non ne accettava più una. Da quando…  
"Non accetto nessun tipo di sfida." rispose. "Anche quelle dove sono sicuro di poter vincere. Per quanto ne so io, saresti capace di ferirti da solo o di travestirti da quel tipo pur di, quindi non m'interessa." e detto questo, si allontanò.  
Il ragazzo rimase fermo per qualche secondo, colpito da quella reazione.  
"Se speravi di smuoverlo un po' con la storia della sfida ti sbagliavi di grosso. Dark non è il tipo da cedere alle provocazioni, e non gli interessa minimamente se si pensa a lui come un codardo." spiegò un altro ragazzo.  
"E devi comunque ammettere che la sua spiegazione dei fatti è verosimile. Ha saputo dare una spiegazione logica a tutto ciò che dici di aver visto e subito, e sinceramente credo più a lui che a te."  
E così, in pochi minuti, tutti quelli che avevano creduto alle sue parole ci ripensarono e lo lasciarono da solo.  
"Maledizione!" esclamò il ragazzo. "Quel tipo mi ha reso ridicolo davanti a tutti… non gliela posso far passare liscia." Continuò a bassa voce. "E poi… sono sicuro che lui sappia più cose di quello che dimostra."

Come ogni pomeriggio, Dark stava tornando a casa, rilassandosi ascoltando la musica.  
Tuttavia, mentre era intendo ad ascoltarla, senti qualcosa.  
C'erano dei rumori che non coincidevano con il ritmo della musica, e sapendola praticamente a memoria ed essendo essa priva di parole, era praticamente impossibile che si fosse confuso.  
Utilizzando i suoi occhiali, riuscì a vedere nel riflesso delle lenti un ragazzo che lo stava seguendo.  
All'inizio fece finta di niente, poi all'improvviso si fermò.  
"Adesso ti diverti anche a inseguire le persone?" chiese Dark, per poi girarsi e ritrovarsi di fronte lo stesso ragazzo che lo aveva scoperto quella notte, che rimase spiazzato.  
"C-Come hai fatto?" chiese questi, sorpreso di come si fosse accorto di lui.  
"Dovresti fare meno rumore quando cammini, ti si sente benissimo." rispose Dark.  
"Ok, ma come hai fatto a sentirmi mentre ascoltavi la musica?" chiese il ragazzo.  
"Non sarei tenuto a rispondere, ma in fondo non è di certo un segreto di stato. Semplicemente non sopporto la musica ad alto volume, quindi lo tengo basso, riuscendo così a sentire anche i rumori esterni. E come ti ho detto, non ti sei sforzato più di tanto per nascondere il rumore che facevi. E ora dimmi: perché mi stai seguendo?" chiese.  
"Beh… Oggi mi hai fatto fare la figura dell'idiota, e non potevo sopportarlo!"  
"E con questo? Hai forse intenzione di pestarmi?"  
"No. Non sono così stupido da attaccare briga in questo modo. Semplicemente sono convinto che tu sia a conoscenza di più cose rispetto a quello che dimostri su quel misterioso individuo!"  
Dark non mostrò nessun segno di sorpresa, anche se dentro di lui cominciava a preoccuparsi.  
Quel ragazzo stava cominciando a diventare una spina nel fianco.  
"Come ti ho già detto oggi, penso sia solo la fantasia di qualcuno, e tu ci sei cascato dentro fino all'orlo. Anche se hai veramente visto qualcuno, vedrai che sarà stato qualche stupido scherzo"  
"No!" rispose deciso il ragazzo. "Sono certo di averlo visto, come è evidente il mio livido e la mia macchina fotografica tranciata a metà. E credo di poter affermare che deve essere uno bravo con gli oggetti elettronici, visto che è riuscito subito a individuare dov'era la scheda di memoria, distruggendo così anche la foto!"  
"Senti, ora mi stai veramente seccando." disse Dark. "Lo vuoi capire che non esiste una persona del genere? Secondo te chi potrebbe resistere alla tentazione di diventare famoso, se è davvero in grado di evocare dei Keyblade e di distruggere dei mostri?" domandò.  
Il ragazzo non rispose subito. "Beh, potrei dire per lo stesso motivo per cui nei fumetti tutti i supereroi hanno un'identità segreta: per non mettere in pericolo i loro cari."  
Dark scosse la testa.  
"Tu guardi troppa televisione e leggi troppi fumetti. Eroi del genere non possono esistere nella realtà. Nessuno resisterebbe alla tentazione di diventare famoso."  
"Sarà anche come dici, ma sono sicuro di una cosa: chiunque sia, prima o poi riuscirò a fotografarlo e a portare in salvo una sua foto, così da dimostrare a tutti che ho ragione, al contrario di quello che continui a dire!"  
"Per quanto ne so, tu non hai nemmeno visto una persona questa notte. Se fosse vero, dovresti essere in grado di descriverlo. Avrà pur parlato, no?" chiese Dark, sapendo benissimo che non era così.  
"Beh, a essere sincero no… prima mi ha fatto segno di consegnargli la fotocamera, ma io mi sono rifiutato, e a quel punto l'ha rotta. Posso solo dire quanto era alto, e si avvicinava alla tua altezza. Se non fosse per il fatto che se avesse avuto gli occhiali lo avrei notato di sicuro, potrei anche dire che sei proprio tu!" disse il ragazzo, facendo una risata.  
Dark cominciava a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
Senza volerlo, quel ragazzo aveva scoperto la verità.  
E lo aveva incastrato.  
Se si fosse allontanato in quel momento avrebbe attirato su di sé i sospetti, quindi era costretto a continuare la conversazione.  
"Io?" chiese, facendo finta di essere sorpreso. "Secondo te io potrei essere quel tipo? Rispondimi sinceramene, secondo te io sarei davvero in grado di fare tutte quelle cose che dici di avergli visto fare? Volare, saltare, evocare Keyblade… e secondo te non ne approfitterei, per esempio per arrivare prima a casa o per sistemare le persone che come te mi assillano? Poi non so se qualcuno te l'ha riferito, ma io non ho tutta quella forza fisica che invece dovrebbe vantare quel tipo. E non sogno nemmeno di averla." Replicò, per poi cercare di riprendere a camminare, ma venendo fermato nuovamente dal ragazzo.  
"Dammi un calcio." disse l'altro, serio.  
"Cosa?" chiese Dark, stavolta realmente sorpreso.  
"Voglio solo verificare una cosa, tutto qui. Cosa ti costa? Dopotutto sono io che te lo sto chiedendo."  
"Ma tu hai qualche problema." rispose. "Poi io non sono assolutamente il tipo che va a tirare pugni e calci a chiunque senza un buon motivo. E ora lasciami andare. Oggi è stata una giornata stancante, e voglio finire i compiti il prima possibile."  
E senza aggiungere nient'altro, continuò a camminare, lasciando il ragazzo indietro.  
"Strana reazione, per uno che dice di non credere alle fantasie. Scommetto che mi avrebbe tirato più che volentieri un calcio, ma non l'ha fatto..." Mormorò il ragazzo. "Per di più, dice di non avere forza, ma la sua corporatura lo tradisce. Mi viene veramente il dubbio che possa essere lui." proseguì, per poi tornare indietro, ma deciso a non lasciare la faccenda in sospeso.  
Poco lontano, un corvo gracchiò sonoramente.

Quella sera Dark decise di non uscire. Era troppo pericoloso.  
Sospettava che quel ragazzo non avrebbe demorso facilmente, ed era probabile che in quel momento fosse fuori da casa sua, aspettando magari di vederlo uscire dalla finestra.

Il giorno dopo, la giornata cominciò come sempre.  
Le prime ore passarono senza che nessuno nominasse il misterioso tipo, e anche quel ragazzo non disse niente.  
Tuttavia Dark notò come continuava a fissarlo, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa di strano da lui.  
Fu verso la fine delle lezioni che la situazione precipitò drasticamente.  
Mentre la classe di Dark era impegnata in un compito scritto, la terra cominciò a tremare.  
"Un terremoto!" urlò un ragazzo, mettendosi subito sotto il tavolo, imitato poi da tutti gli altri, come prevedevano le regole in caso di terremoto.  
"Ma va, non l'avevamo capito" rispose un altro, con ironia.  
Ma Dark temeva ben altro.  
Quel terremoto stava durando più tempo del normale. Non era forte, ma ormai era quasi un minuto che continuava senza fermarsi.  
Poi improvvisamente, si placò.  
"Presto, scappate!" urlò un ragazzo, correndo per i corridoi. "Evacuate la scuola, scappate il più lontano possibile! Stiamo venendo attaccati da dei mostri!"  
Dark spalancò gli occhi a sentire quelle parole.  
Non poteva essere.  
Gli Heartless e i Nessuno non attaccavano mai di giorno, e comunque mai in un luogo con tante persone come una scuola.  
"Ma cosa sta dicendo quello là?" fece un ragazzo, uscendo da sotto il tavolo e andando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
"Ci sono solo qualche migliaio di esseri neri e bianchi che stanno marciando verso la scuola." disse come se niente fosse.  
Tutti quanti lo fissarono, senza dire niente.  
Passò qualche secondo prima che si rendesse conto di ciò che aveva appena visto, per poi rimettere nuovamente la testa fuori dalla finestra per verificare.  
"Oh mio-" si lasciò sfuggire, prima di cominciare a camminare all'indietro e inciampare, cadendo a terra.  
"Che cosa succede?" chiese un ragazzo, guardando come stava reagendo il compagno.  
"C-ci s-sono d-davvero d-degli strani e-esseri lì fuori!" esclamò balbettando l'altro.  
In pochi secondi, tutti si precipitarono alla finestra, e come loro anche le altre classi.  
Fu questione di qualche attimo.  
Il terremoto non aveva spaventato più di tanto, ma ora la scuola era in preda al panico più totale.  
Tutti cominciarono a uscire di fretta dalle loro classi per scappare fuori dall'edificio scolastico. Tutti tranne Dark, che rimase nell'aula immobile a osservare la scena.  
"Dark, cosa fai? Vieni via, subito!" gli urlò un suo compagno, prima di scappare.  
Lui invece rimase fermo.  
Preferiva aspettare che fossero usciti tutti prima di intervenire.  
Non aveva dietro l'impermeabile, per cui avrebbe dovuto agire a volto scoperto.  
"D'accordo. È arrivato il giorno tanto atteso." disse, prima di evocare i Keyblade e partire all'attacco.

"Oh, no!" esclamò il Re, guardando i monitor della Gummiship.  
"Che cosa succede, Maestà?" chiese Paperino.  
"L'attacco è già cominciato! Guardate i monitor, ci sono migliaia di Heartless e Nessuno, tutti nella stessa zona. Devono aver scovato il custode!"  
"Allora non perdiamo tempo!" disse Sora. "Se le cose stanno realmente così, non possiamo perdere neanche un secondo!"  
"Purtroppo ci vorrà circa mezz'ora prima di riuscire ad atterrare. Dobbiamo sperare che riesca a resistere fino allora" disse Paperino.

Dark trapassò in pieno un Heartless facendolo sparire, mentre con l'altro Keyblade colpiva un Nessuno, facendogli fare la stessa fine.  
"Questa volta sono veramente tanti. Chissà se la fortuna mi darà un piccolo aiuto… Altrimenti sarò costretto a usarlo.' pensò, posando per un secondo lo sguardo sulla sua tasca.  
Ma purtroppo per lui, la fortuna non era completamente dalla sua.  
Infatti non si era accorto che non tutti avevano evacuato l'edificio.  
Lo stesso ragazzo che lo aveva perseguitato il giorno prima era ancora all'interno, rimasto indietro perché voleva a tutti i costi recuperare l'unica prova del suo incontro con il misterioso individuo.  
E fu proprio dopo aver recuperato il pezzo d'impermeabile che vide uno di quegli esseri correre davanti a lui, verso un punto specifico.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?" si chiese, andando a controllare.  
E lo spettacolo che vide lo fece congelare.  
Davanti alla scuola c'erano centinaia, se non addirittura migliaia, di creature bianche e nere, che un appassionato di Kingdom Hearts avrebbe subito riconosciuto come Heartless e Nessuno.  
E davanti a quell'esercito di mostri, c'era un ragazzo, che impugnando due Keyblade, stava eliminando uno dopo l'altro quei mostri, senza però ottenere risultati vistosi.  
"Alla faccia di Dark!" esclamò il ragazzo. "Esiste veramente un custode qui!"  
"Vedo che qui quasi tutti sono al corrente dell'esistenza degli Heartless e dei Nessuno." Disse una voce, dietro di lui.  
Il ragazzo fece un salto e si girò, per trovarsi di fronte ad una donna, vestita di nero e con un paio di corna sulla testa, che riconobbe subito.  
"M-Malefica?" disse sorpreso.  
"Allora ragazzo, so che vuoi dimostrare che i custodi esistono realmente. Ma purtroppo per te c'è un altro ragazzo che si ostina a dire che non è così, facendoti fare sempre la figura dell'idiota. Dico bene?" chiese Malefica.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Sì, è così. Ma Dark è riuscito a convincere tutti del contrario…"  
"Forse perché non vuole che si sappia la verità" rispose la donna.  
"Come?" chiese stupito il ragazzo.  
"Il custode che sta combattendo adesso, guardalo attentamente: non lo riconosci?" fece la strega, sorridendo.  
Il ragazzo obbedì, facendo come diceva.  
Dovette aspettare che il custode si girasse per riuscire a riconoscerlo.  
"D-Dark? È lui il custode?" chiese incredulo.  
"Sì, e nonostante questo ti ha fatto passare per un idiota e un matto. Dimmi, ti piacerebbe vendicarti? Se lo desideri, io posso aiutarti."  
Il ragazzo ci pensò su un attimo.  
"Se accetto… mi assicuri che sarò in grado di batterlo?"  
"Certamente." rispose Malefica, sorridendo nuovamente e aprendo un varco oscuro davanti a sé.  
Il ragazzo esitò un attimo, ma poi lo attraversò, seguito dalla strega.

Dark continuava a eliminare Heartless e Nessuno senza mai fermarsi.  
Quell'esercito non finiva più, e per quanto lui potesse continuare a eliminarli, sapeva benissimo di non poter continuare all'infinito… e non voleva arrivare a usare quello.  
Ma la fortuna non aveva abbandonato del tutto Dark.  
Un rumore proveniente da sopra di lui lo costrinse ad alzare gli occhi.  
E quello che vide fu una delle poche cose che lo sorprese, anche se per pochi secondi.  
Sopra di lui c'era la Gummiship, dalla quale stavano scendendo tutti insieme Sora, Riku, Kairi, Paperino, Pippo e Re Topolino, che atterrarono proprio intorno a lui.  
"Sembra che non siamo arrivati troppo tardi." fece Sora, rivolgendosi a Dark.  
"Sembra di no, custode della Catena Regale." rispose. "Mi serviva proprio un po' d'aiuto."  
I cinque custodi dovettero impiegare tutte le loro forze per riuscire a sterminare l'esercito di Heartless e Nessuno che li stava attaccando, ma alla fine riuscirono nel loro intendo.  
"Uff… è stata una delle battaglie più lunghe che ho mai sostenuto. E dire che ho affrontato anche mille Heartless da solo." disse Sora, facendo scomparire il Keyblade, per poi essere imitato anche da Riku, Kairi e dal Re.  
"Uff… mi stavo appunto chiedendo quando sareste arrivati." fece Dark, facendo scomparire i suoi Keyblade. "Sinceramente cominciavo a temere non sareste più arrivati."  
"Come facevi a sapere che saremmo arrivati, scusa? Non ci siamo mai visti prima." chiese Riku.  
"Vi spiegherò tutto più tardi. Ma ora seguite un mio consiglio: tornate sulla Gummiship e volate via. Vi coprirò io le spalle e vi raggiungerò il prima possibile. A condizione ovviamente che rimaniate nell'atmosfera." disse Dark, vedendo che gli studenti della scuola stavano tornando per controllare che cosa stava succedendo.  
"Perché? Non ci vivisezioneranno mica?" disse Pippo.  
"A voi tre probabilmente sì" rispose freddo Dark, indicando il Re, Paperino e Pippo, che si congelarono a quelle parole.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire, scusa?" chiese Paperino, che stava ancora diventando più bianco di quanto fosse teoricamente possibile per lui.  
"Ora non c'è tempo per le spiegazioni, ma se non ci sbrighiamo ad andarcene, faremo tutti una brutta fine." disse Dark, alzandosi in volo.  
"Guardate, quello è Dark!" disse uno studente.  
"Sta volando!"  
"Com'è possibile?"  
"Allora era lui quel misterioso individuo che era avvistato di notte!"  
"Ehi, ma quelli sono…"  
Se la scoperta della vera identità di Dark aveva creato scalpore, quando tutti videro i personaggi che stavano dietro di lui, tutti si fermarono e si zittirono.  
"Perché ho una brutta sensazione?" sussurrò Kairi a Sora.  
"Non è possibile…"  
"Inaudito!"  
"Come possono essere reali?"  
Queste frasi si levarono dal gruppo di ragazzi che stava osservando il gruppo di 'alieni'.  
"Presto" disse Dark. "Salite sulla Gummiship e decollate. Restate dietro di me, devo prima passare a prendere una cosa"  
E senza rispondere a nessuna domanda, Dark evocò i Keyblade, pronto a proteggere il gruppo nel caso qualcuno avesse provato ad attaccarlo.  
Quando vide che la Gummiship stava decollando, si alzò ancor di più in volo, per poi partire a tutta velocità verso casa, seguito dalla Gummiship e dagli sguardi increduli di tutti.  
Dark arrivò a casa tranquillamente, se non per il fatto che tutti alzavano lo sguardo verso di lui e la Gummiship.  
Vedere nello stesso momento due cose che teoricamente dovevano essere impossibili era un caso unico.  
Dark entrò dalla finestra, e pochi minuti dopo uscì di nuovo, ma stavolta con addosso l'impermeabile nero, dopodiché salì sulla Gummiship, che decollò immediatamente verso lo spazio, scomparendo alla vista di tutti.

"Scusate se vi ho messo fretta e mi sono autoinvitato sulla Gummiship." fece Dark, togliendosi il cappuccio.  
"Non ti preoccupare." disse il Re. "Se era veramente pericoloso rimanere… ma ci potresti spiegare il motivo?"  
"Già. Prima di tutto, perché indossi gli stessi vestiti dell'Organizzazione XIII?" chiese Riku.  
"Semplicemente perché mi riconosco in uno di loro. E tu Riku, da come avrai capito dai miei Keyblade, dovresti aver capito il perché."  
"Roxas…" rispose Riku.  
"Come fai a conoscere tutto su di noi? E come fai a sapere dei Keyblade, Heartless e Nessuno?" chiese Paperino.  
"Per quanto riguarda te, Pippo e Topolino, su questo mondo non c'è una persona, e dico una persona, che non vi conosce."  
"Come scusa?" chiese il Re. "Come sarebbe a dire che siamo conosciuti da tutti?"  
"Forse dovrei trovare un modo più delicato per dirlo, ma… tutti voi, nessuno escluso, siete apparsi su questo mondo sotto forma di un videogioco, di un fumetto o di un cartone animato."  
La notizia inizialmente non sorbì nessun effetto e per qualche secondo nessuno disse niente.  
Dark, prevedendo che cosa sarebbe successo, decise di alzarsi in volo di pochi centimetri.  
E come previsto, la Gummiship inchiodò di colpo, facendo volare tutti verso il posto di guida, tranne Dark, che dato stava volando, evitò quella fine.  
"Che cosa?" urlarono poi tutti gli altri rivolti a lui.  
"Lo so, è parecchio strano, e forse non avrei dovuto rivelarvelo, ma mi piace mettere subito in chiaro le cose. Probabilmente il mio mondo è in grado di ricevere informazioni dagli altri, e alcune persone rielaborano queste informazioni per scrivere storie, o creare videogiochi di successo e così via dicendo. O almeno, questa è l'unica idea che mi viene in mente." rispose Dark, atterrando nuovamente sul pavimento della Gummiship.  
"Quindi tutti noi per te, fino a poche ore fa, non eravamo altri che personaggi inventati?" chiese Kairi.  
"Sì, o almeno così ci hanno fatto credere. A questo punto mi vedo costretto a ricredere a molte cose che ho imparato e che davo per scontato… ma questo lo sapevo fin da quando ho ricevuto i miei Keyblade."  
"Comunque è strano questo fatto… teoricamente ogni mondo è separato da un altro, e non mi è sembrato che voi foste abituati a vedere Gummiship, dalle facce che hanno fatto gli altri quando ci hai detto di andarcene." disse Re Topolino.  
"Già. A quest'ora quest'episodio sarà già conosciuto in metà del pianeta, e per stasera lo sapranno praticamente tutti. Di me parleranno come il ragazzo volante, mentre di voi… se non vi avessero visto combattere e poi volare via su una navicella, di sicuro vi avrebbero scambiato per semplici ragazzi che volevano fare qualche scherzo. Di sicuro, siamo stati classificati tutti quanti come extraterrestri…"  
"Scusa se t'interrompo." fece Sora. "Ma cosa intendi con pianeta, navicella, extraterrestri…"  
"Ah, già, scusate. Mi ero dimenticato che voi usate altri termini. Per pianeta intendo mondo, la navicella, chiamata anche astronave, è la Gummiship e per extraterrestri… beh, solo abitanti di altri mondi, anche se fino a oggi la maggior parte li credeva di colore verde e deformati." Rispose Dark. "Comunque sia, ormai non posso più fare ritorno. Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Nel momento in cui sarei stato scoperto, avrebbero cominciato a non lasciarmi un attimo in pace, fino a quando non mi avrebbero preso per poi tenermi rinchiuso da qualche parte per venire sottoposto a qualche esperimento… e lo stesso succederà nel momento in cui io dovessi ritornare."  
"Quindi sei praticamente esiliato?" chiese Riku.  
"Sì." disse Dark, senza perdere la calma e sempre senza dimostrare nessun tipo di risentimento.  
"Scusaci. Non immaginavamo che ti avremmo creato un simile problema" disse il Re.  
"Non sarebbe cambiato niente. Mi avrebbero scoperto lo stesso oggi. Non sarei riuscito a combattere tutti quegli Heartless senza essere riconosciuto, soprattutto perché non ero vestito come al solito, e cioè così. Anzi, se non fosse stato per voi, ora sarei costretto a nascondermi da qualche parte per non venire preso. Quindi grazie."  
"Beh, adesso cos'hai intenzione di fare?" chiese Riku.  
"Non mi sembra di avere molte possibilità…" rispose Dark. "Quindi, se a voi non dispiace, mi unirei volentieri al vostro gruppo."  
"Beh, per me non ci sono problemi." disse Sora  
"Nemmeno per noi." dissero insieme Riku e Kairi.  
"Concordo. E poi, se il tuo mondo era veramente in grado di ricevere informazione dagli altri, tu potresti aiutarci in parecchie occasioni."  
"Se va bene per il Re, va bene anche per noi!" esclamarono insieme Pippo e Paperino.  
"Grazie. Comunque, per i mondi, vi aiuterò per quanto mi è possibile. Non mi ritengo nemmeno lontanamente uno dei maggiori esperti mondiali." Disse Dark, per poi andare all'oblò e osservare per l'ultima volta il suo pianeta d'origine, mentre la Gummiship si allontanava sempre di più. Istintivamente si portò la mano in tasca.


	3. Un nuovo nemico

**Capitolo 03:**  
**Un nuovo nemico**

Dark passò gran parte dei giorni successivi a guardare lo spazio.  
Molti potevano pensare che dopo un po' si ci potesse annoiare a guardare sempre lo stesso panorama, invece Dark scoprì che lo spazio era molto diverso da quello che tutti credevano.  
Era difficile annoiarsi di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
Nonostante ciò però rimase sempre freddo.  
Un giorno Dark sentì Kairi che si lamentava con Sora proprio su questo, ma decise di ignorarla.  
Dopotutto, loro non potevano sapere il perché non mostrava mai un minimo di emozioni.  
Sinceramente Dark sperava di trovare un mondo dove ci fosse bisogno di loro il prima possibile. Almeno avrebbe avuto qualcos'altro da fare. E fu proprio mentre pensava ciò che avvistarono un mondo che aveva qualcosa di strano. Come aspetto era simile, se non uguale, a quello di Dark, ma intorno c'era uno strano alone oscuro.  
"Sembra che in quel mondo ci sia qualche problema." disse Sora, avvicinandosi.  
"Già…" rispose Dark  
"Assomiglia al tuo, sbaglio?"  
"Si, ma non è uguale. Di sicuro in quel mondo le cose funzionano diversamente. E credo che ci siano molti mondi simili o uguali al mio, come aspetto ovviamente."  
"Capisco…" disse Sora, allontanandosi.  
In quel momento, Paperino cominciò le manovre per atterrare su quel mondo.  
Ma la manovra fu talmente improvvisa che Dark perse l'equilibrio e cade all'indietro  
Riuscì a evitare di cadere a terra rovinosamente, riuscendo a girarsi velocemente e usare le mani per evitare la caduta. Ma nonostante questo, qualcosa cadde dalla sua tasca.  
Era qualcosa di piccolo, e Dark si precipitò a recuperarlo e a rimetterlo in tasca.  
In pochi minuti, si trovarono nell'atmosfera del pianeta.  
Dark aveva consigliato a Paperino di attivare qualche marchingegno per impedire che la Gummiship venisse vista da qualcuno, ma Paperino gli aveva detto che solitamente era lui con la sua magia a renderla invisibile a tutti tranne che a loro, e che era stato per la fretta che non lo aveva fatto anche nel suo mondo.  
Quando furono abbastanza vicini, videro uno spiazzo in mezzo ad un bosco e decisero di atterrare lì.  
Dark scese per primo dalla Gummiship e osservò il cielo. Il Sole stava tramontando.  
"Non ci conviene allontanarci, per adesso." disse agli altri. "Non conosciamo il posto, e rischieremo solo di perderci."  
"Non fatico a crederci." commentò Riku, guardando l'enorme foresta che li circondava.  
Dark però aveva posato il suo sguardo su un falco, che li stava osservando attenti, come se fosse interessato a quello che stava accadendo.  
_'Chissà se…'_ pensò Dark, prima che venisse richiamato dagli altri a tornare nella Gummiship.  
E in quel momento il falco volò via.

Era notte fonda.  
Dark era uscito fuori senza far rumore per poi andare ad appoggiarsi sul tetto della Gummiship.  
Fu solo allora che mise la mano in tasca per tirare fuori l'oggetto che gli era caduto prima.  
Si assicurò che non si fosse graffiato per la caduta e, con suo sollievo, ne era uscito indenne.  
"Allora nascondi davvero qualcosa." disse una voce alle sue spalle, che lo fece trasalire.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui, Kairi?" chiese Dark, rinfilando in fretta e furia l'oggetto in tasca.  
"Potrei farti la stessa domanda." rispose lei.  
Dark rimase zitto per qualche secondo. "Stavo solo riflettendo su alcune cose…"  
"Guardando quella cosa?" chiese Kairi, indicando la tasca di Dark.  
Dark si alzò in piedi. "Non mi piacciono i ficcanaso, Kairi. Li ho sempre detestati." rispose freddo, lasciando di stucco Kairi.  
Fu allora che sentirono un rumore provenire dagli alberi vicini.  
Kairi fece subito per evocare il Keyblade, ma Dark gli fece segno di fermarsi.  
"Non evocarlo, se non sei sicura di avere davanti un nemico," disse, guardandosi intorno.  
Purtroppo essendo notte e trovandosi in un bosco, la loro vista era piuttosto limitata, e quindi dovettero arrendersi a cercare la fonte di quel rumore.  
Anche se Dark un sospetto lo aveva.  
In fondo, poteva tranquillamente essere che anche quella storia fosse reale.  
"Torniamo dentro, Kairi." disse, per poi saltare giù dalla Gummiship ed entrare, seguito da Kairi, che continuava a guardarlo in modo interrogativo.  
Era sicura che quell'oggetto che Dark nascondeva avesse un qualche significato importante.

Il giorno dopo, Dark decise di avviarsi a fare un giro oltre il bosco. Riku, Sora e Kairi si offrirono per accompagnarlo, curiosi anche loro di scoprire com'era il mondo dov'erano atterrati.  
Invece Re Topolino, Pippo e Paperino dovettero rimanere sulla Gummiship per sorvegliarla. E poi c'era la possibilità che anche in quel mondo potessero venire riconosciuti.  
Ci misero qualche ora prima di riuscire ad uscire dal bosco, e si ritrovarono davanti ad una fattoria.  
Dark disse agli altri tre di seguirlo.  
Più andavano avanti, più Dark era convinto di sapere dov'erano finiti.  
E se aveva ragione, dovevano fare attenzione.  
Seguirono la strada, fino a ritrovarsi in mezzo ad una serie di palazzi ed edifici di ogni dimensione.  
"Wow, che città enorme!" esclamò Sora, sorpreso dalle dimensioni di quel posto.  
Dark invece stava leggendo un volantino appeso ad un palo.  
Per sua fortuna era nella stessa lingua del suo mondo d'origine.  
E quel volantino confermò i suoi sospetti.  
"Sora, Riku, Kairi, fate attenzione. Non fate niente di sospetto e cercate di non rimanere sorpresi di fronte a nulla." disse subito ai tre custodi.  
"Cosa? È perché?" chiese Riku.  
"Ho capito in che mondo siamo, e vi posso dire che siamo già stati scoperti." disse Dark, senza tradire emozioni.  
"E quando?" chiese Kairi.  
"Fin dal primo momento in cui siamo arrivati."  
"Ma allora dobbiamo tornare subito alla Gummiship!" esclamò Sora.  
"No, non c'è pericolo. Per il momento, chi ci ha scoperto non ha intenzioni malvagie, con noi almeno." disse Dark.  
"Come fai a dirlo?"  
"Fidatevi. E a questo punto, direi che possiamo anche continuare il nostro giro. Basta che non vi fingiate troppo sorpresi, e se qualcuno vi ferma, ditegli che veniamo da un'altra città e siamo in gita, chiaro?"  
"Va bene." risposero in coro i tre, non troppo convinti, per poi seguire Dark.  
Solo Dark si accorse dei due cani che sembravano seguirli a distanza.  
Solitamente li avrebbe scacciati, ma ora non poteva farlo.  
Dopotutto, quei due cani non li avrebbero di certo attaccati.  
Non loro, almeno.

Continuarono a camminare per quasi due ore.  
"Uffa… che fatica… ma perché dobbiamo camminare così tanto?" chiese Kairi.  
"Perché dovevamo stare in giro per circa due ore. Non vi siete accorti di quei due cani che ci stanno seguendo fin da quando siamo arrivati in città?" disse Dark, indicando i due cani, che si fermarono, come spaventati.  
Poi, sorprendendo tutti, si rivolse a loro.  
"So chi siete. Non spaventatevi, non abbiamo intenzioni ostili. Credo che il vostro amico vi abbia già informati su di noi. Quindi se desiderate parlarci, tutti e sei ovviamente, sapete dove trovarci."  
Dark poteva perfettamente percepire gli sguardi sorpresi e interrogativi dei tre custodi che si trovavano con lui.  
"Non preoccupatevi voi tre. Non sono diventato matto. Se ho parlato a questi due… credo che al momento li posso chiamare anche cani, ho un motivo ben preciso. Ora possiamo anche tornare. E voi due…" disse rivolgendosi di nuovo ai cani. "Le due ore sono quasi scadute o sbaglio?"  
Sentendo questo, i due cani cominciarono a correre, per poi sparire pochi secondi dopo dietro i palazzi.  
"Insomma Dark, ci vuoi spiegare che ti prende?" chiese Riku  
"Vi ho detto di fidarvi. Forse stanotte avrete tutti i chiarimenti su questa storia, ma non posso darveli io."  
Ma in quel momento una sgradevole sensazione lo colpì.  
Sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava in quel mondo, e non era per quello che sarebbe dovuto accadere normalmente.  
"Beh, direi che possiamo anche andare." disse Dark, riprendendosi e avviandosi.  
"Oh, no. Non un'altra camminata infinita…" fece rassegnato Sora.  
Mentre tornavano indietro, i quattro incrociarono un ragazzo, che lì fissò per qualche secondo.  
"Scusate, voi non siete di qui, vero?" chiese poi.  
Dark prese subito la parola.  
"No. Stiamo approfittando del fatto che la nostra scuola è chiusa per lavori per farci un giro in varie città. E oggi siamo capitati qui." disse, come se niente fosse.  
"Capisco…" disse il ragazzo, continuando a fissarli.  
"Sentite, non so se vi può interessare, ma stasera nel parco di questa città ci sarà una specie di festa. Ci saranno tanti ragazzi e ragazze e si faranno diverse attività: grigliate, partite a calcio…"  
"Partite a calcio? Che cosa…Ahi!" disse Sora, ricevendo una pedata da Riku.  
"Una cosa fantastica, vero Sora?" completò Riku, lanciando un occhiataccia all'amico.  
"Sora? Non è un nome comune da queste parti." disse il ragazzo.  
"È di origini giapponesi." si affrettò a rispondere Dark.  
"Ah, ecco perché mi sembrava strano. È difficile trovare giapponesi da queste parti." continuò il ragazzo, infilandosi una mano in tasca e tirando fuori un volantino.  
"Comunque sono sicuro che sarete lo stesso i benvenuti. Ecco qui un volantino con le indicazioni per arrivare al parco. Spero di vedervi stasera." disse, per poi consegnare il volantino a Riku e andarsene.  
"Cosa… Dark, riesci a leggerlo?" chiese Riku, passando il volantino a Dark.  
"Si… l'avevo già letto prima su un palo. Dice soltanto che al parco cittadino ci sarà una grande festa aperta a tutti da parte della Comunità."  
"Beh, non sarebbe male andarci." disse Kairi.  
"Già, non lo sarebbe… se non fosse per il fatto che grazie a Sora non ne usciremmo facilmente." Commentò gelido Dark.  
"Cosa? Perché?" chiese il diretto interessato.  
"Hai appena chiesto cosa fosse il calcio. Su molti mondi è forse lo sport più famoso. Gli hai praticamente confessato che non siamo di questo mondo. O comunque gli hai fatto sorgere un bel po' di dubbi. E comunque prima dobbiamo parlare con sei individui, ve lo siete dimenticati?"  
"Ah, già. L'incontro con i cani." disse ridendo Sora.  
In quel momento passarono accanto a loro due ragazzi e una ragazza, che sembravano stessero parlando tra di loro.  
Uno di loro sembrava avesse problemi di vista, visto che continuava a socchiudere gli occhi per vedere meglio, mentre l'altro sembrava facesse fatica a camminare.  
Dark andò a sbattere 'casualmente' su quest'ultimo, che cadde all'indietro.  
"S- Scusami." disse Dark, per poi tenderli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. "Ero assorto nei miei pensieri e non mi sono accorto che ti stavo venendo contro"  
"Non è niente. Nte. Nte…" rispose il ragazzo, ripetendo l'ultima parte della frase, lasciando sorpresi i tre abitanti dell'isola.  
"Scusatelo." disse la ragazza. "Ha qualche problema a parlare e li capita spesso di ripetere alcune parole."  
Dark non ne sembrò sorpreso.  
"Capisco. Comunque non importa, non siamo tipi che si sorprendono per queste cose."  
"Voi non siete di qui, vero?" chiese l'altro ragazzo.  
"Ma è così ovvio?" chiese Sora, prima di venire linciato dalle occhiate degli altri.  
"Se ci volete invitare alla festa di stasera al parco," riprese Dark, tirando fuori il volantino "ci hanno già invitato. Tuttavia temo proprio che stasera non potremmo." disse, guardando negli occhi il ragazzo, che sembrò spaventarsi per quello sguardo.  
"Stasera dobbiamo incontrarci con alcune persone, quindi credo proprio che non potremmo andarci. Comunque sono sicuro che ci rivedremo prima della nostra partenza, o almeno lo spero."  
Riku continuava ad osservare con curiosità i tre ragazzi davanti a loro.  
Soprattutto quello che Dark aveva fatto cadere. Guardava Dark come se fosse… Riku non riusciva a trovare un termine.  
"Dove alloggiate?" chiese la ragazza.  
"Siamo in campeggio, poco fuori città." rispose tranquillo Dark, ricevendo sguardi sorpresi dai suoi compagni di viaggio "E ora è meglio che ci avviamo. Non vorremo fare tardi. Alla prossima!" si congedò, per poi avviarsi seguito dagli altri custodi.  
Dark vide con la coda dell'occhio altri due ragazzi che si riunivano al trio.  
Per il momento le cose corrispondevano perfettamente a come se le ricordava.  
Finalmente, arrivarono di nuovo alla fattoria dietro la quale c'era il bosco dove erano atterrati.  
In quel momento, una ragazza si avvicinò a loro.  
"Ehi, voi! Dove state andando?" li chiese, con una leggerà aggressività.  
"Stiamo andando a fare una passeggiata nel bosco. Non mi risulta sia vietato." rispose Dark.  
In quel momento un falco volò sopra di loro.  
"Ah, ok… No, certo che non è vietato. Di recente ci sono stati diversi casi di bracconaggio, ma a guadarvi meglio non mi sembrate proprio i tipi. Beh, allora buona passeggiata." fece la ragazza, lievemente sorpresa, per poi tornare indietro.  
"Strano, ha cambiato atteggiamento improvvisamente." disse Sora. "Ora possiamo parlare tranquillamente?" chiese poi.  
"Si, credo di si." disse Dark.  
"E allora ci puoi spiegare cosa sta succedendo? Perché accidenti hai continuato a parlare per enigmi?"  
"Non posso rivelare cose di un altro mondo. Posso solo, come dire… fare piccole anticipazioni, ma senza rivelarne il succo. Quello bisogna scoprirlo da soli. Voi dovreste saperlo bene, no?" rispose Dark.  
"Ah, già. Per preservare l'ordine dei mondi…" disse Sora.  
"Ma allora perché hai parlato con quei cani?" chiese Riku.  
"Vi posso solo dire questo: siete sicuri di aver visto quello che avete visto?" chiese Dark, per poi proseguire come se niente fosse.  
"Un giorno o l'altro giuro che lo lego ad una sedia e lo costringo a rivelarci tutto quello che sa…" bofonchiò Sora, per poi seguirlo insieme ai due amici che si misero a ridere.

Passò qualche ora dal loro ritorno alla Gummiship prima che accadesse qualcosa.  
Sora era appoggiato ad un albero, intendo a guardare il Sole che tramontava, quando sentì un rumore vicino a lui, e si ritrovo con una lama puntata verso la gola.  
_'Non osate fare un passo, o il vostro compagno si ritroverà senza testa'_ disse una voce, che risuono nella mente di tutti i custodi, che si precipitarono verso l'uscita.  
"Chi ha parlato?" chiese Riku, mentre usciva di fretta dalla Gummiship.  
"Adesso lo scopriremo" rispose Kairi, mentre Dark rimase in silenzio.  
Solo il Re, Paperino e Pippo rimasero all'interno della Gummiship.  
Non appena furono fuori videro Sora appoggiato all'albero, con la lama puntata sul collo.  
Era una lama strana. Era attaccata a qualcosa di blu, che finiva dietro l'albero.  
_'Chi siete?'_ chiese ancora la voce.  
"Ma come fa a parlarci nella mente?" chiese Sora  
Dark lo guardò male. "Non hai mai sentito parlare di telepatia?" chiese, prima di alzare la voce.  
"So chi sei. Come vi ho già detto prima, non abbiamo intenzioni ostili verso di voi."  
_'Come facciamo ad esserne sicuri?' _Chiese un'altra voce, sempre nella loro testa.  
"E noi come facciamo a sapere che non decapiterete il nostro amico?" replicò Riku.  
"Ci penso io Riku. Ho ottimi argomenti per costringerli a lasciare Sora." Fece Dark.  
Ma non appena finì la frase vennero circondati da quattro lupo, mentre sopra di loro apparve quello stesso falco che avevano visto la sera del loro arrivò e quel pomeriggio.  
"Cosa abbiamo fatto per metterci contro gli animali di questo mondo?" chiese Kairi, terrorizzata.  
"Cosa succederebbe se rivelassimo a tutti chi siete realmente?" chiese Dark, rivolto alla voce e agli animali, che cominciarono a muoversi lentamente intorno a loro, mentre la lama si avvicinò ulteriormente al collo di Sora.  
"Dark, non per mettere in dubbio i tuoi metodi, ma così la questione si avvicina troppo… alla gola!" disse Sora, cominciando a sudare freddo.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Non ti uccideranno. Non siamo controller, quindi non hanno nulla da temere da noi."  
"Controller? Insomma, si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Kairi.  
'_Come mai solo tu sai così tante cose su di noi?'_ chiese ancora la voce, questa volta sentita solo da Dark.  
"E io ti chiedo come mai un Andalita aiuta degli esseri umani." rispose Dark.  
A questa frase i lupi cominciarono a girare solo intorno a Dark, lasciando da parte il resto dei custodi.  
"Avete intenzione di girare così per tutte e due le ore? Io non sceglierei di rimanere un lupo per niente, sapete?"  
"Rimanere un lupo? Cosa intendi con 'Rimanere un lupo'?" chiese Riku.  
"Oh, basta! Non riesco a stare dentro mentre tutti voi urlate! Si può sapere che cosa-" esclamò Paperino, uscendo dalla Gummiship e vedendo Dark circondato dai lupi e Sora con la lama puntata sulla gola.  
_'Paperino?' _chiese la voce.  
"Ringrazia il fatto che ho una grandissima pazienza, Paperino." disse Dark. "Altrimenti ti colpirei volentieri con il Keyblade. Quando vi dico di non uscire perché potreste essere riconosciuti, ci sarà pure un motivo, no?"  
In quel momento la lama verso Sora sparì dietro gli alberi.  
I custodi puntarono lo sguardo su ciò che stava uscendo da dietro gli alberi.  
All'inizio si notarono solo un paio di zoccoli, ma pochi secondi dopo si ritrovarono davanti un animale davvero strano.  
"Non sono un grande esperto di animale, ma non mi risulta ne esista uno così." fece Riku, osservandolo.  
Era una specie di cavallo, ma era di colore blu, la coda era più lunga del normale e terminava con la lama che aveva minacciato Sora, mentre al posto della normale testa del cavallo c'era un busto, anch'esso di colore blu, dal quale spuntavano due braccia e alla fine c'era una testa simile a quella umana, ma priva di bocca, e dalla quale spuntavano due antenne, che terminavano con due occhi, che continuavano a guardarsi intorno a 360 gradi.  
_'Non siete di questo pianeta, vero?'_ disse la voce.  
Al sentirla, i lupi fissarono lo strano essere.  
Dark sospirò.  
"Vostra Maestà, Pippo, potete anche venire fuori."  
Pochi secondi dopo anche gli ultimi due assenti raggiunsero il gruppo, rimanendo allibiti come Paperino.  
"Bene, ora noi ci siamo tutti. Che ne dite di ritornare normali?" chiese Dark. "Sono stufo di parlare verso chi non mi rivolge nemmeno direttamente la parola. Cosa volete, che stiamo legati per tre giorni per garantirvi che non siamo controller?"  
_'E va bene… Ragazzi, trasformiamoci.'_ disse un'altra voce.  
"In che senso trasformarsi?" chiese Sora.  
Purtroppo per lui, la risposta non si fece attendere.  
I lupi si erano messi davanti allo strano animale, e avevano cominciato a cambiare forma  
In pochi secondi, davanti agli occhi increduli di tutti, escluso Dark, i quattro lupi diventarono esseri umani.  
"C-C-C-Che cosa?" urlò Kairi, cadendo all'indietro per lo spavento.  
"Chi siete?" chiese la ragazza, che riconobbero essere la stessa che quel pomeriggio si trovava con i due ragazzi, che però non erano tra i presenti.  
"Come fate a sapere tutte queste cose sul nostro conto?" chiese un altro ragazzo, che non avevano mai visto prima.  
"Grazie." disse Dark "Ax, Tobias, potreste trasformarvi in umani anche voi, in modo che possiamo associare la voce a qualcuno?" chiese Dark.  
"Come fai a sapere come si chiamano?" chiese un altro ragazzo.  
"Spiacente, segreto professionale." rispose Dark. "Ma non temete, non abbiamo intenzioni ostili. Io mi chiamo Dark. Piacere di conoscerti, Jake." disse, porgendoli la mano.  
Il ragazzo rimase un po' interdetto, ma poi ricambio la stretta.  
"Vedo che non c'è bisogno di presentarmi."  
Nel frattempo, sia il falco, sia l'essere che Dark chiamava Andalita cominciarono a cambiare forma, sotto lo sguardo spaventato degli altri custodi, e in breve, al loro posto, apparvero i due ragazzi che avevano incontrato assieme alla ragazza.  
"Allora avevi ragione prima." disse Kairi, rivolta a Dark.  
"Direi di passare alle presentazioni. Come ho già detto a Jake, il mio nome è Dark. Mentre loro sono Sora, Riku e Kairi. Gli altri tre direi che non c'è bisogno di presentarveli." fece Dark, indicando gli interessati.  
"Piacere. Io sono Jake, mentre loro sono Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie e Ax." disse Jake, indicando i suoi amici.  
"Yuk! Sono più bravi di Paperino con la magia." disse Pippo ridendo, pochi instanti prima di venire fulminato da un tuono a ciel sereno.  
"Dicevi?" fece Paperino, abbassando lo scettro, mentre Pippo cadeva a terra fumante.  
"Da quanto in qua Paperino è in grado di lanciare fulmini?" chiese il ragazzo falco, ovvero Tobias.  
"E soprattutto da quando Topolino, Pippo e Paperino esistono e viaggiano su una navetta spaziale?" aggiunse Marco.  
"Credo che sia lo stesso discorso di come cinque ragazzi possano trasformarsi in animali." replicò il Re. "Ho viaggiato per molti mondi, ma questa è la prima volta che mi capita di vedere una cosa del genere."  
"Come fai a conoscere la nostra storia? Ria, ria…" disse l'Andalita, ripetendo ancora le ultime lettere e rivolgendosi a Dark.  
"Ax, devi smetterla di ripetere le ultime lettere. Dai fastidio, sai?" disse Jake.  
"D'accordo, principe Jake" rispose il ragazzo  
"E non chiamarmi principe!" disse Jake.  
"Si, principe Jake" rispose Ax, facendo scuotere la testa a un rassegnato Jake.  
"Comunque credo che ora ci dobbiate un po' di spiegazioni." disse Rachel. "O ve la vedrete con noi."  
"Guarda che siamo usciti vivi da situazioni ben peggiori." replicò Kairi.  
"Si, certo. E ora magari salta fuori malefica sotto forma di drago." scherzò Marco  
"A essere sinceri l'abbiamo già eliminata." rispose tranquillo Sora, facendo congelare Marco.  
"Ah, bene… quindi voi avete sconfitto Malefica… e magari anche Jafar, Ursula, Capitan Uncino, qualche pazzo che intendeva distruggere l'universo…"  
"Dark, ma le nostre imprese si sono diffuse in così tanti mondi?" chiese Sora, facendo cadere a terra Marco.  
"No, è solo che Marco credeva fosse tutto inventato." rispose tranquillo Dark.  
"A proposito, scusa se mi permetto, ma non è un po' strano il tuo nome?" chiese Tobias.  
"Non siamo qui per discutere sul mio nome." rispose Dark, cambiando subito argomento.  
"Ora, so che morite dalla voglia di sapere come faccio a sapere quasi tutto su di voi, ma purtroppo non posso dirvelo. È come per Ax, che non vi può rivelare tutto sulla tecnologia Andalita."  
"Ma perché ci sono sempre tutti questi segreti nell'universo?" chiese ironicamente Rachel.  
"Comunque, qual è il vostro piano? Sono sicuro che avete qualcosa in mente per la festa di stasera." continuò Dark.  
"Insomma, si può sapere che cosa c'è di male nell'andare ad un festa?" chiese Kairi.  
"Niente, se non fosse che la metà delle persone che ci vanno diventa subito schiava di un popolo alieno con manie di protagonismo." replicò come se fosse una battuta Marco.  
"E realmente?" chiese Riku, convinto che fosse realmente una battuta.  
"È proprio come ha detto Marco" gli rispose Dark.  
"Si tratta di Yeerk, alieni che sono in grado di entrarvi nella testa e prendere possesso del vostro corpo, impedendovi di fare qualsiasi cosa. Non potete più parlare liberamente, non potete più muovervi liberamente… è il peggior tipo di schiavitù esistente".  
"Ah…" fu l'unico commento di una Kairi incredula.  
"Mi piacerebbe sapere da dove vieni, sai? A differenza dei tuo compagni di viaggio, tu sembri essere a conoscenza di parecchie cose sul nostro conto." disse Cassie.  
"Come ho detto prima, non posso dirvelo. E poi, se vi dicessi da dove vengo io, credo che darei il colpo di grazie alla vostra sanità mentale, parlando secondo il linguaggio di Marco." rispose Dark  
"Ehi, come sarebbe a dire?" chiese il diretto interessato, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere, tranne Dark e Ax.  
Dark perché non rideva mai, e Ax perché non capiva il perché avrebbe dovuto ridere.  
"Tornando alla festa, purtroppo non possiamo fare niente. Non possiamo di certo andare gli in mezzo a schiacciare o mordere le persone. Ci sono un sacco di innocenti, convinti che sia una normale festa." disse Jake.  
"Lo immaginavo. Per questo, se anche Sora, Riku e Kairi sono d'accordo, ci andremo noi. Altrimenti posso andarci anch'io da solo." disse tranquillo Dark.  
"Cosa?" chiesero tutti insieme.  
"Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo? Come speri di resistere? Se si accorgono che non sei di questo pianeta, ti cattureranno e ti faranno diventare subito un controller!" esclamò Rachel.  
"Lo so, ma è un rischio che sono pronto a correre. E poi temo che stasera la festa diventerà un po' movimentata. Vedete, c'è una specie di maledizione su di noi." disse Dark.  
"Ah, ti riferisci a quello?" chiese Riku, intuendo a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
"Precisamente."  
"Perfetto. Ci mancavano solo gli alieni maledetti. Magari per stasera arriverà anche uno ancora più pazzo di Visser terzo con dietro una marea di alieni pronti a fare a pezzi le persone per mangiarsi il loro cuore." disse Marco.  
"Non sei andato molto lontano dalla verità. A parte qualche piccola incongruenza, come quello ancora più pazzo di Vister sesto o quello che è." disse Sora, che divenne verde dopo aver ricevuto sul piede sia quello di Riku che quello di Kairi.  
"Come?" chiese stupito Marco.  
"Ci mancava solo questa. Se succede davvero questo abbiamo veramente toccato il fondo." commentò Rachel, scuotendo la testa.

"Non posso crederci!" esclamò arrabbiato Sora.  
Si trovavano in mezzo a circa mezzo centinaio di persone, tutte riunite al parco per la festa della Comunità.  
"Come ho fatto a farmi convincere?" chiese ancora Sora.  
"Non te lo abbiamo chiesto, te lo abbiamo ordinato." Replicò secco Dark.  
"Ma come faremmo a distinguerli?" chiese Riku  
"Oh, vedrai, li riconosceremo." Rispose Dark.  
"E poi, abbiamo la nostra spia, no?" fece Kairi, alzando gli occhi al cielo, dove c'era un falco che volava sopra di loro.  
"Oh, vedo che siete riusciti a liberarvi." disse una voce dietro di loro. I quattro si girarono e videro lo stesso ragazzo che li aveva invitati quel pomeriggio.  
_'Fate attenzione: è il fratello maggiore di Jake Tom, ma è un controller.'_ gli disse telepaticamente Tobias.  
"Già. I nostri amici hanno avuto un imprevisto e non sono potuti venire, così ne abbiamo approfittato." rispose Dark.  
"Ah, se solo mio fratello fosse come voi." Disse lamentandosi il ragazzo. "Sono mesi che sto provando a convincere Jake a venire a queste feste, ma lui rifiuta sempre. Non riesce proprio a capire che cosa si perde. Magari se vi va, dopo potete provare voi a convincerlo. Magari ascoltando dei suoi coetanei, si convincerà."  
"Non saprei, non mi piace convincere le persone a fare ciò che non vogliono." disse Dark, ricevendo un occhiataccia da Sora.  
"Capisco… comunque spero di rivedervi ancora stasera. Ci sarebbe un mio amico a cui vorrei presentarvi." disse, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Un suo amico?" chiese Riku.  
_'Cattive notizie'_ gli disse Tobias _"C'è Visser terzo in persona. Solitamente è un Andalita come Ax, ma adesso è sotto metamorfosi ed è un umano come tutti gli altri.'_ spiegò velocemente.  
"Allora credo di sapere chi sia questo amico" disse Dark. "E direi che è il momento di far scattare la trappola."  
Dark disse così, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che stava per accadere qualcosa che andasse ben oltre le loro immaginazioni.

Tobias stava volando sopra la zona dove aveva avvistato Visser terzo.  
Non riusciva a vederci bene essendo notte, ma proprio il buio in quel caso per lui era un vantaggio, dato che non poteva essere visto.  
Fu in quel momento che capitò una cosa strana. Come se niente fosse, un ragazzo si avvicinò alla forma umana di Visser terzo e cominciò a parlargli. Non ci sarebbe stato niente di strano, se non fosse stato per i vestiti del ragazzo. Era uno strano abbigliamento, uno che Tobias non aveva mai visto prima, nemmeno nei fumetti o cartoni animati.  
Anche Visser terzo sembrò incuriosito, ma durante la conversazione doveva essere successo qualcosa, perché improvvisamente il ragazzo venne accerchiato da degli uomini, che li puntarono contro delle strane armi e fecero subito fuoco, facendo uscire dei raggi laser dalle armi.  
Tobias non riuscì a capire cosa successe, ma pochi secondi prima che i raggi colpissero il ragazzo, essi si spezzarono, per poi sparire.  
E il ragazzo non solo era rimasto illeso, ma in quel momento puntava una strana arma al collo di Visser terzo.  
Tobias in quel momento sperò che il ragazzo proseguisse la sua opera.  
Invece fece sparire nel nulla la strana spada.

Dark percepì qualcosa di strano.  
Ma questa volta era più di una sensazione, visto che la testa cominciò a girarli, e per un momento barcollò.  
"Che cosa succede?" chiese Kairi.  
"C'è qualcosa di strano." rispose Dark. "Sta per accadere qualcosa… e non sarà positiva."  
"Ah, eccovi." disse Tom, avvicinandosi nuovamente ai custodi.  
"Ciao. Ci stavi cercando?" chiese Dark, riprendendosi.  
"Si. Vi spiacerebbe venire con me? Vorrei farvi conoscere il mio amico."  
Dark guardò gli altri tre custodi.  
"A questo punto possiamo anche andare, vero?" disse, facendo un occhiolino.  
"Si, direi di si." rispose Riku, che aveva capito cosa intendeva dire.

Seguirono Tom per qualche minuto, allontanandosi sempre di più dal centro della festa.  
Dark guardò in alto, e vide che Tobias li stava ancora seguendo.  
"Peccato che non ci sono anche gli altri nostri amici." disse rivolto a Sora, Riku e Kairi, ma facendo in modo di venire sentito anche da Tobias. "Sono sicuro che anche a loro sarebbe piaciuto partecipare a questa festa."  
Tobias capì il messaggio e volò via.  
"Avete altri amici?" chiese Tom.  
"Oh, si" rispose Dark. "Ma stanno male, e non sono potuti venire."  
"Fa niente. Sono sicuro che presto si uniranno anche loro alla nostra causa." disse Tom  
"Uh? Causa?" chiese Sora.  
"Benvenuti." disse una voce.  
Si trovavano davanti ad gruppo composto da circa dieci persone, al centro del quale c'era un uomo, il cui solo aspetto scuoteva una specie di terrore "Vi stavo aspettando."  
"Anche noi eravamo curiosi di conoscerti…" disse Dark, guardandolo negli occhi "Visser terzo"  
A sentire ciò, Sora, Riku e Kairi spalancarono gli occhi.  
Era arrivato il momento di far scattare la trappola.  
I quattro custodi evocarono insieme i loro Keyblade, e nello stesso istante, gli altri uomini gli spararono addosso dei laser, che però vennero deviati grazie ai Keyblade.  
"Incredibile." disse Visser terzo. "Credevo che nulla potesse resistere ai nostri raggi, e invece nel giro di pochi minuti e già la seconda volta che assisto alla smentita di questa mia convinzione"  
"Seconda volta?" chiese Dark, sorpreso.  
"Già." disse un'altra voce. "Ci ho già pensato io, ma a differenza vostra, io volevo solo dimostrargli la mia forza, e condividerla con lui."  
"Questa voce…" fece Dark. "Non è possibile!"  
"Perché reagisci così? Non sei contento…" disse la voce, mentre il proprietario usciva allo scoperto. "di rivedere un tuo compagno di scuola?"  
Dark spalancò gli occhi.  
Davanti a loro c'era quello stesso ragazzo che negli ultimi giorni che era rimasto sulla Terra lo aveva in un certo senso perseguitato.  
Ma ora era diverso.  
Indossava la stessa tuta che un tempo aveva indossato anche Riku, quando era al servizio di Malefica e di Ansem, e in mano teneva una spada, che in qualche modo ricordava il Keyblade, anche se la forma era totalmente diversa, dato che aveva la lama affilata.  
"Tu!" Esclamò Dark. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Lo conosci?" chiese Riku.  
"Se lo conosco? Quel ragazzo ha fatto di tutto per infastidirmi negli ultimi giorni che ero sulla Terra. Ha provato a svelare a tutti chi era in realtà la persona che eliminava Heartless e Nessuno, e si è avvicinato alla verità più di chiunque altro. Ma di certo non pensavo che sarebbe riuscito a seguirmi anche su altri mondi."  
"Oh, questo è il minimo che posso fare. Ma purtroppo per voi, sono qui per ben altri motivi. Malefica è stata chiara su questo punto." disse, preparandosi a combattere. "Eliminare i custodi." e schioccò le dita.  
Attorno a loro apparvero decine di Heartless e Nessuno, che cominciarono a sparpagliarsi in giro, al ché gli altri umani, compreso Visser terzo, decisero saggiamente di scappare.  
"Malefica? Ma quella quante vite ha? Conosco gatti che sopravvivono meno volte di lei." commentò Sora.  
Dark impugnò più forte il Keyblade.  
"Quindi sei diventato uno di loro." disse, freddo come non lo era mai stato.  
"Ah, già, tu detesti quelli come me, vero? Dopo quello che ti hanno fatto poi-"  
"Non parlo con i traditori!"  
"Questa frase non è nuova, sai? Aspetta, dov'è che l'ho sentita… Ah, ora ricordo. L'ha detta lei, vero?" disse il ragazzo, sghignazzando.  
Dark spalancò gli occhi.  
"Come fai-"  
"Come faccio a sapere di lei, nonostante risulti inesistente?" continuò il ragazzo. "Devo ringraziare Malefica. È stata lei a illuminarmi sul tuo passato. Povero Dark, certo che non hai avuto una bella infanzia. Un evento del genere avrebbe portato alla morte qualsiasi altro bambino, ma tu invece sei sopravvissuto."  
"Sta zitto…"  
"Com'è stato tenerla in braccio? Scommetto che eri felice, vero?"  
"Sta zitto!" urlò Dark, spaventando gli altri custodi per quella reazione.  
"Povero Dark, sei stato lì ad assistere alla sua morte, senza poter far nulla. E poi, quello che è successo dopo… come reagirebbero gli altri se lo sapessero? E poi ora che insinui di non avere sentimenti… come fai a mentire così spudoratamente?"  
"Non so chi te lo ha detto, ma ribadisco il concetto." rispose Dark, riprendendosi un poco di auto controllo. "Io ho rinunciato a qualsiasi sentimento. E ora ti conviene sparire!"  
"Altrimenti cosa? Mi taglierai a metà? Con quei ridicoli Keyblade. Ma se non sei nemmeno stato capace di usarli contro di lui!"  
Questa fu l'ultima goccia.  
Prima che chiunque potesse rendersene conto, Dark era già davanti all'avversario, sebbene fino a neanche un secondo prima era a poco meno di cento metri di distanza e lo colpì immediatamente con i Keyblade  
Il ragazzo però riuscì a parare l'attacco con la sua spada.  
"Niente male, Dark. Ma purtroppo per te, oggi non è il momento giusto per affrontarti. Ci rincontreremo nel prossimo mondo in cui ti dirigerai."  
Detto ciò, alle spalle del ragazzo apparve un varco oscurò, che lo inghiotti e si chiuse prima che Dark potesse attraversalo per seguirlo.  
In quel momento arrivarono anche gli altri ragazzi, trasformati ancora in lupi, tranne uno, che era un gorilla, che spiaccicò con la mano un Heartless, come se niente fosse.  
'_Ci siamo persi qualcosa? Il qui presente King Kong avrebbe voglia di un bel stufato di Visser terzo'_ disse Marco telepaticamente.  
"È scappato. E ci conviene farlo anche noi." Disse Dark, avvistando la Gummiship che stava arrivando, seguendo Tobias.  
"E con gli Heartless e Nessuno cosa facciamo?" chiese Sora, eliminandone uno.  
"Temo che ci dovrò pensare io" disse Dark, facendo sparire i Keyblade e alzandosi in volo.  
_'Wow, può volare anche senza trasformarsi.'_ esclamò Rachel.  
"Tutti voi, salite sulla Gummiship e tornate al luogo di prima. Io vi seguirò tra poco." disse Dark.  
"Ok" disse Riku, seguendo gli altri a bordo della Gummiship, che era appena atterrata e stava facendo salire per primi i lupi e il gorilla.  
"Pazzesco! Non ci posso credere che stiamo facendo salire degli animali così grossi dentro la nostra Gummiship!" fu il commento di Paperino.  
Pochi minuti dopo, la Gummiship decollò nuovamente, sparendo nell'oscurità della notte.  
_'Bene'_ pensò Dark, mettendo le mani davanti. _'Posso procedere. Meglio usarne solo due, non vorrei fare troppi danni.'_

I custodi stavano aspettando il ritorno di Dark.  
Anche gli altri ragazzi, che nel frattempo erano tornati nella loro forma originale erano in attesa, più che altro per sapere se era riuscito ad eliminare quelle strane creature.  
"Certo che avevano un saporaccio quelle creature…" commentò Rachel, che mentre era un lupo aveva azzannato un Heartless.  
"Dubito che l'oscurità pura possa avere un buon sapore, sai?" disse Riku.  
"Allora, ricapitoliamo:" cominciò Marco. "Stasera uno sconosciuto ha incontrato Visser terzo, che ha provato ad attaccarlo e ha visto che le sue armi erano inefficaci. Poi questo stesso sconosciuto a sguinzagliato per la città quelle creature, che voi chiamate Heartless e Nessuno, che sono alla continua ricerca di cuori, con l'intento di distruggere il nostro pianeta. E ora una sola persona sta fronteggiando tutte quelle creature per eliminarle, giusto?"  
"Esatto." rispose il Re.  
"Non so il perché, e non si offenda, ma il fatto che me lo venga a dire uno che fino a poche ore fa credevo esistesse solo nella fantasia non mi risulta molto convincente." fu il commento di Marco.  
"Allora credo che ci voglia una prova più materiale, vero?" disse Dark, atterrando davanti a loro.  
"Dark!" esclamarono i custodi.  
"Tutto sistemato. Non è rimasto nemmeno un Heartless o Nessuno in giro. Almeno per il momento. Dobbiamo comunque trovare la serratura il prima possibile, o questo mondo potrebbe venire attaccato nuovamente."  
"La serratura? A casa mia ce ne sono una decina" disse ridendo Marco.  
"Ancora una di quelle tue battute e giurò che ti sbatto in testa il Keyblade" lo minacciò Sora.  
"Se lo desideri ti posso dare una mano." commentò Rachel.  
"Grazie mille." rispose Marco sarcastico.  
_'Beh, se mi sapete indicare com'è fatta questa particolare serratura, posso cercarla io.'_ si offrì Tobias, prima di illuminarsi.  
"Tobias, che cosa ti succede?" chiese preoccupato Jake.  
Dark non perse tempo.  
Evocò i due Keyblade e li puntò contro Tobia, che era rimasto come sospeso nel vuoto, incapace di muoversi.  
"Fermo!" urlò Rachel.  
"Non preoccuparti, non gli succederà niente. Abbiamo semplicemente trovato la serratura." disse, mentre la punta dei suoi Keyblade si illuminava.  
Pochi secondi dopo due raggi di luce partirono dai Keyblade e colpirono in pieno Tobias.  
Si sentì chiaramente il rumore di lucchetto che scatta.  
E subito dopo Tobias riprese a volare normalmente.  
_'Si può sapere che cos'è successo?'_ chiese stordito  
"Ci hai aiutato a trovare la serratura, come ci avevi detto." disse Kairi.  
"Ehi, Tobias. Potevi anche dircelo che eri una serratura vivente." scherzò Marco, per poi abbassare la testa giusto in tempo per evitare un falco che mirava in pieno volto.  
_'Un'altra battuta così e cercherò di essere più preciso'_ fece Tobias  
"Beh, allora per noi è il momento di andare." disse Dark.  
"Già. Con questo, il nostro compito qui è finito." aggiunse Sora  
"Beh, è stato un piacere conoscervi." disse Jake.  
"Anche per noi." gli rispose Riku, salendo sulla Gummiship  
"Senti Dark, so che non puoi dircelo, ma proprio non puoi rivelarci da dove vieni?" chiese Cassie.  
Dark si fermò un attimo.  
"Se ve lo dicessi, potrei sconvolgere l'ordine dei mondi. Anche perché è abbastanza difficile da spiegare. Posso solo dirvi che è molto lontano e allo stesso tempo molto vicino a questo mondo." Rispose enigmatico, per poi salire anche lui sulla Gummiship, che chiuse lo sportello e decollò, lasciando giù i quattro ragazzi, Tobias e l'Andalita osservarli mentre sparivano nello spazio.


	4. La carta

**Capitolo 04: La carta**

Dark non parlò nei giorni seguenti, rimanendo tutto il tempo in disparte, a pensare.  
Perché quella storia continuava a perseguitarlo?  
Come aveva fatto quel ragazzo a scoprirla?  
Sulla Terra era stata classificata come un normale caso di vandalismo, sebbene non lo fosse nemmeno lontanamente.  
Dark mise di nuovo la mano in tasca, per tirare fuori l'oggetto.  
Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché guardarlo lo tranquillizzava, nonostante le circostanze in cui lo aveva ottenuto non erano state per nulla tranquille e pacifiche.  
Ed era un momento che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

_Sangue. Un fiume di sangue che attraversa delle piccole mani.  
"No, non può essere. Non puoi andartene!"_

Dark si sveglio di colpo.  
Si trovava nella stanza che doveva condividere a forza con Sora e Riku, per cui si accertò immediatamente di non averli svegliati, dopodiché, senza far rumore, uscì per andare nella sala dei comandi, che in quel momento era deserta.  
_'Fortuna che c'è il pilota automatico'_ pensò Dark  
Andò a prendersi una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigorifero.  
Quando lo aveva visto la prima volta fece un po' di fatica a crederci, dato che era convinto che la Gummiship ne fosse sprovvista.  
Ma se per questo, credeva fosse anche più piccola, cosa che invece non era.  
"Ehi, tutto bene?" chiese Sora, arrivando anche lui in quel momento, e cogliendo Dark di sorpresa.  
"Sì, tutto bene, grazie." rispose Dark, cercando di rimanere il più tranquillo possibile.  
"Scusa se prima ho fatto finta di dormire, non volevo metterti a disagio. Ma mi sembri abbastanza sconvolto." continuò Sora.  
Dark lo guardò storto.  
"Insomma, ti sei svegliato così, di soprassalto. Immagino che hai fatto un incubo…" cercò di riprendere il custode, intimorito da quello sguardo.  
Nella mente di Dark passarono di nuovo quelle immagini.  
Perché quel ragazzo aveva riportato a galla quella ferita?  
Perché?  
"Solo un semplice incubo. Niente di più." Rispose infine Dark.  
"Aveva a che fare con quello che ha detto quel ragazzo, vero?" chiese Sora.  
Dark lo guardò sorpreso.  
"Allora sei più sveglio di quello che sembri. E non intendo dire perché ti sei alzato da poco."  
"Lo prenderò come un complimento." rispose Sora, sorridendo.  
Poi si fece di nuovo serio.  
"Senti, non vorrei infastidirti, ma cosa intendevi dire con 'Io ho rinunciato a qualsiasi sentimento'?"  
Dark si sedette su una poltrona.  
"Quello che ho detto. Ho rinunciato ad avere sentimenti molto tempo fa. Fin da piccolo ho sempre capito che le emozioni, per quanto possano essere belle all'inizio, alla fine terminano sempre con il dolore."  
"Come fai a dirlo?"  
"In qualunque contesto analizziamo le emozioni, esse portano tutte alla stessa conclusione. Odio, amore, solitudine, rabbia, felicità… alcune all'inizio ti possono anche rendere felice, ma come ho già detto, alla fine c'è solo dolore."  
"Ne sei davvero convinto?"  
"Sì." rispose immediatamente Dark. "Ne sono sicuro al cento per cento. L'ho verificato sulla mia pelle, più volte. Per questo ho deciso di rinunciare ai sentimenti. E credimi, se non fosse che per diventare nessuno dovrei rinunciare alla mia vita, lo farei. Ma buttare via la vita come se niente fosse, solo per esaudire un desiderio… no, non potrei accettarlo. E lei non mi perdonerebbe mai."  
"Lei?" chiese Sora. "Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Del motivo per cui ho rinunciato ai miei sentimenti."  
"Però non sei riuscito ad eliminarli tutti, vero?"  
"Credi forse che basti dire 'Non voglio più avere sentimenti' per perderli? Se fosse così sarei a posto. Ma è un lungo processo, e non è per niente indolore, credimi."  
"Io non riesco a capirti: i Nessuno desideravano ardentemente un cuore proprio per avere emozioni, e tu invece desideri il contrario?"  
"I Nessuno erano convinti che con un cuore avrebbero ottenuto qualcosa in più. Ma essendo privi di emozioni, non potevano capire cosa volesse realmente significare avere un cuore. Loro avevano solo il ricordo di com'era averlo."  
"Uhm… ora che ci penso… Dark non è il tuo vero nome, vero?" chiese Sora, cambiando argomento.  
Dark abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Il ragazzo che risponde al mio vero nome è morto anni fa, e se proprio lo vuoi sapere, fu quando ottenni i Keyblade."  
"Sembra quasi che tu odi te stesso com'eri prima di diventare come sei adesso."  
"Infatti è così. Prima ero un debole, una persona legata dai sentimenti. Solo dopo ho compreso che per portare a termine la mia missione di custode dovevo privarmi di tutto ciò che potesse farmi influenzare sulle decisioni."  
"Ora spero di non riaprire vecchie ferite, ma chi non sei riuscito a difendere?"  
Dark non rispose.  
Si limitò ad alzarsi e ad andarsene.  
"Ehi, Dark…" disse Sora, capendo che aveva chiesto troppo.

_Due bambini combattevano tra di loro. Non sembrava avessero intenzioni ostili, ma di certo non si stavano trattenendo nei colpi.  
Ad un tratto una sfera di fuoco e una di ghiaccio si scontrarono, creando una fitta nebbia attorno ai due combattenti._

Dark si svegliò nuovamente di colpo.  
Erano passati un paio di giorni dall'ultima volta che gli era successo.  
Quei ricordi continuavano a tormentarlo.  
Sebbene fosse ancora intontito per il brusco risveglio, si accorse che la porta della stanza si stava chiudendo.  
_'Avrei preferito dei compagni di viaggio meno impiccioni…'_ pensò.  
Si mise velocemente il suo impermeabile e uscì, raggiungendo gli altri.  
"Buongiorno Dark, dormito bene?" gli chiese Kairi.  
"Ho passato notti migliori, ma credo sia perché non sono abituato a dormire nello spazio." rispose lui secco.  
"Comunque il tuo tempismo è perfetto. Abbiamo appena avvistato un nuovo mondo, dove sembra ci siano un po' di Heartless." disse Riku.  
"Perfetto. Speravo proprio di potermi sgranchire un po'!" esclamò lui.  
"Lo so, ma purtroppo la Gummiship non può sopportare allenamenti a bordo." Rispose il Re.  
"Speriamo che tu possa darci ancora una mano nel muoverci in questo mondo." fece Sora "Non oso nemmeno immaginare che fine avremmo potuto fare in quello precedente se tu non ci avessi aiutato."  
"Non potete contare sempre su di me. Potrebbe tranquillamente capitare un mondo di cui ignoro ogni cosa."  
"Fiducia in se stessi al massimo, eh?"  
"Solo i presuntuosi si affidano al cento per cento a se stessi. Non bisogna mai sottovalutare chi ti sta di fronte, amico o nemico che sia."  
Questo ragionamento, sebbene avesse la sua logica, spiazzò Sora, che non seppe come rispondere.  
"Comunque è possibile visualizzare sui monitor questo nuovo mondo?" chiese Dark a Paperino.  
"Certo! Ecco qui!" rispose lui, facendo apparire sul monitor ancora una volta un mondo uguale a quello di Dark.  
"Ma possibile che i mondi di forme strane siano capitati solo a noi?" sbuffò Sora, facendo scoppiare quasi tutti a ridere.  
Dark li guardò con attenzione.  
Risate… Da quanto tempo era che non rideva più?  
Molto. Forse troppo.  
Si riprese da quei pensieri. Non doveva nemmeno pensare di tornare indietro.  
Ormai aveva intrapreso quella strada, e l'avrebbe seguita fino alla fine.  
"Yu, uuuu! Gummiship chiama Dark. Rispondi." lo chiamò Kairi, battendoli una mano sulla fronte per farlo ritornare tra loro.  
Pochi secondi dopo Kairi si ritrovò con una borsa del ghiaccio sulla testa, mentre Dark faceva scomparire il Keyblade.  
"Prova ancora a saltare fuori dal nulla in quel modo e la prossima volta userò tutti e due i Keyblade, chiaro?" chiese, ricevendo dalla rossa un assenso.  
"Ricordami di non farlo infuriare in nessun modo." bisbigliò Sora a Riku.  
"Accidenti, questa non ci voleva!" esclamò Paperino.  
"Che succede?"  
"Gli Heartless hanno già cominciato ad attaccare."  
"Allora non dobbiamo perdere tempo. Paperino, riesci a velocizzare la discesa della Gummiship?" chiese Dark al pilota, che fece un sorriso che preoccupò gli altri.  
"Se è questo che vuoi… allora tenetevi forte!"  
"Oh, no…" fece Pippo, sedendosi su un sedile e mettendosi la cintura di sicurezza, seguito a ruota da Sora e dal Re.  
"Ehm… che succede?" chiese Kairi.  
"Se ci tieni a non avere un altro bernoccolo, ti consiglio vivamente di sederti anche tu e ti metterti la cintura! E lo stesso vale anche per voi due!" le rispose Sora.  
Riku e Kairi decisero di seguire il consiglio dell'amico.  
Se Sora era preoccupato, allora c'era veramente di che spaventarsi.  
Dark invece si limitò ad alzarsi in volo di pochi centimetri.  
Non passò nemmeno un minuto che la Gummiship cominciò a scendere ad una velocità che si avvicinò di molto a quella del suono.  
Tutti coloro che si erano seduti sentirono la pressione della discesa che li schiacciava sui sedili e anche Dark la subì in minima parte, più che altro perché dovette cominciare a evitare tutti gli oggetti vaganti che continuavano a volare verso di lui.  
Per fortuna di tutti i presenti, tutto ciò durò pochi minuti.  
La Gummiship frenò bruscamente sopra la zona infestata dagli Heartless.  
_'Terrò a mente di non chiedere più a Paperino di aumentare la velocità'_ si disse mentalmente Dark, per poi aprire il portellone e saltare giù, seguito anche dagli altri custodi umani, mentre il Re, Paperino e Pippo rimasero a bordo, pronti ad intervenire se le cose si fossero complicate.

Dark atterrò proprio in mezzo all'esercito di Heartless, seguito a ruota anche dagli altri.  
"Bene." disse Sora "Vediamo di fare presto!"  
Ma prima che anche uno solo di loro potesse evocare i Keyblade, successe una cosa strana.  
Gli Heartless, invece di attaccarli, cominciarono a confluire in un unico punto.  
"Ma cosa…?"  
Sotto gli occhi increduli dei quattro custodi, gli Heartless cominciarono a fondersi tra di loro.  
"Non credevo che gli Heartless potessero fare una cosa del genere." Fece Dark, guardando lo spettacolo di fronte a loro.  
"Ma quello è…"  
Sora fu quello che rimase più sconvolto.  
Davanti a loro si stava alzando in tutta la sua altezza un Darkside, il primo Heartless di grosse dimensioni che Sora aveva affrontato.  
"Pirosfera!" urlò una voce, seguita da una sfera di fuoco che li superò colpendo in pieno il Darkside, senza però arrecarli alcun danno.  
"Voi, allontanatevi da qui!" disse un ragazzo, che stava correndo verso di loro, con dietro un essere tutto rosso simile a un piccolo dinosauro e con delle orecchie tipo ali da pipistrello.  
"E quello che cos'è?" disse Kairi sorpresa.  
"Sembra un dinosauro, ma non mi risulta che seguissero gli esseri umani." Fece Riku.  
"Ehi, bada a come parli!" Esclamò la creatura, passando accanto a loro e facendo venire un colpo a tutti tranne che a Dark.  
"Io sono un Digi-Sauro, non un dinosauro qualunque. Pirosfera!" urlò, lanciando dalla bocca un'altra sfera di fuoco, che purtroppo ottenne lo stesso risultato di quella precedente.  
Nel frattempo Kairi cercò di riprendersi.  
"Ricapitoliamo:" cominciò "Davanti a noi c'è un Darkside nato dalla fusione di centinaia di Heartless, poi c'è un ragazzo più piccolo di noi con dietro una specie di dinosauro rosso che cammina su due zampe, parla e lancia sfere di fuoco?"  
"Sai…" le rispose Dark. "In questo mondo è relativamente normale"  
"Ehi, voi!" disse il ragazzo. "Vi ho detto di allontanarvi. Può essere pericoloso per voi!"  
"Guarda che siete voi in pericolo!" gli rispose Riku.  
"Stavolta mi ritrovo a dare ragione a Takato." disse una voce femminine.  
I custodi si girarono verso la fonte, per trovarsi una ragazza che indossava dei jeans e una maglietta a maniche corte con disegnato sopra un cuore spaccato a metà.  
E dietro di lei c'era una specie di volpe di colore giallo, che stava in piedi su due zampe.  
"Già. Per voi può diventare veramente un problema rimanere qui." disse una seconda voce, stavolta appartenente ad un altro ragazzo dai capelli blu, che aveva sulle spalle una specie di cane con delle orecchie esageratamente lunghe.  
Dark non poté trattenere un piccolo sorrisetto.  
Tra tutti i mondi in cui potevano capitare, erano finiti proprio in uno di quelli che conosceva meglio.  
"I famosi Digimon Tamers" disse infine.  
"Ah, vedo che ci conosci già. Questo faciliterà le cose." fece la ragazza, cominciando a camminare verso il primo ragazzo che era arrivato.  
"Non intromettetevi." Sibilò ai custodi, mentre gli passava accanto.  
"Ma chi si crede di essere quella?" disse Kairi  
"Momentai!" esclamò l'essere sopra le spalle del secondo ragazzo.  
"Rika è fatta così. Ma stavolta seguite il suo consiglio." continuò la creatura, prima che l'essere umano che lo trasportava raggiungesse i suoi amici.  
"Certo che qui sono tutti un po' suonati." disse Sora.  
"Suonati? Mai termine fu più sbagliato." gli rispose Dark. "Quei ragazzi hanno già salvato questo mondo in passato."

"Questo è un osso duro" commentò Takato, vedendo i due amici raggiungerlo.  
"Ma che Digimon è? L'analizzatore non riesce a riconoscerlo."  
"Non ne ho idea. Ma direi che siamo tutti d'accordo che c'è una sola cosa da fare. Siete pronti?" chiese il ragazzo dai capelli blu.  
Tutti, compresi i Digimon, annuirono.  
I tre ragazzi tirarono fuori uno strano aggeggio, che poi puntarono verso l'alto.  
"Matrix Evolution!" urlarono in contemporanea, per poi venire circondati da una fortissima luce.

Sora, Riku e Kairi guardarono sorpresi la luce che diventava sempre più forte e più grande.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Sora.  
Dark non rispose.  
Si limitò a guardare la scena.  
Quando finalmente la luce sparì, al posto dei tre ragazzi e dei mostri che gli accompagnavano, erano apparsi altre tre creature, di aspetto ben diverso.  
Due di essi avevano una forma umanoide, sebbene uno fosse ricoperto da un armatura bianca, rossa e oro, impugnando in una mano una lancia e nell'altra uno scudo; l'altro invece sembrava una donna anch'essa ricoperta di una specie d'armatura, anche se non completamente come l'altro, di colore giallo, l'elmo a forma di muso di volpe e nella mano teneva uno strano bastone d'oro.  
La terza creature invece era quella più vistosa.  
Come altezza raggiungeva il Darkside, solo che era di colore verde e dall'aspetto sembrava un enorme cane robotico capace di stare su due zampe.  
"E quelli che cosa sono?" chiese un esterrefatta Kairi.  
"Quegli sono gli stessi ragazzi con i loro 'mostri' che abbiamo incontrato prima." rispose tranquillo Dark, al che tutti si girarono verso di lui.  
"Che cosa?"

Il più grande dei tre mostri cominciò subito l'offensiva.  
I custodi dovettero rettificare le loro impressioni.  
Non sembrava un enorme cane robotico.  
Era un enorme cane robotico pieno di armi.  
Infatti da ogni parte del suo corpo partirono decine di missili, tutti diretti verso l'Heartless, che non riuscì ad evitarli, venendo coperto dal fumo dell'esplosione.  
"Colpito e affondato!" esclamò l'enorme robot.  
Ma proprio nel momento in cui abbassò la guardia, un pugno nero proveniente dall'interno del fumo lo colpì in pieno, facendolo cadere verso i custodi, che riuscirono a scappare pochi secondi prima di finire schiacciati come formiche.  
"MegaGargomon!" urlarono i due mostri rimasti, per poi rivolgere l'attenzione al Darkside, che era uscito indenne dall'attacco.  
"Ma che razza di Digimon è quello?" esclamò il cavaliere, prima di vedere qualcosa sfrecciare veloce accanto a lui, diretto verso l'Heartless.

"Dark, cosa dici di fare?" chiese Sora, senza però girarsi verso il compagno di viaggio.  
Nessuno rispose.  
"Ehi Dark, ci sei?" chiese di nuovo, girandosi.  
"No, direi che non ci sei…" aggiunse, vedendo che il custode era scomparso.  
"Da quella parte Sora!" disse Riku, indicando Dark che volava veloce verso il Darkside, con i due Keyblade in mano.  
Il custode sparì proprio a pochi centimetri dall'avversario, per poi riapparire alle sue spalle, facendo svanire i Keyblade.  
"Ehi, tu! Ti avevamo detto di allontanarti!" lo rimproverò la donna con la maschera da volpe.  
"Scusatemi, ma mi era sembrato aveste bisogno di una mano."  
"In che senso, scusa?"  
"Guardate."  
I due obbedirono e sgranarono gli occhi.  
L'Heartless che aveva resistito al colpo più potente del loro alleato era stato tranciato in due, e stava svanendo nel nulla.  
"Ma quando…"  
"…è successo?" dissero completandosi a vicenda i due guerrieri.  
Dark però notò qualcosa di strano nel mostro.  
È vero che stava scomparendo, ma dal punto in cui si trovava si stava alzando una flebile colonna di luce.  
"Beh, meglio così. Non dovremmo impazzire per cercarla." disse Dark, evocando il Portafortuna e puntandolo verso la colonna, che rivelò la serratura.  
Il solito click echeggiò nelle orecchie di tutti.

"C-Come hai fatto?" chiese Sora  
"A fare cosa?"  
"A tagliarlo in due senza neanche fermarti!"  
"Ah, ti riferisci a quell'Heartless? L'ho semplicemente colpito"  
"Si, certo. E io sono Ansem."  
"Uhm… dalle mie parti girava questa voce, sebbene non avesse alcun fondamento." replicò Dark, ignorando Sora che cadeva all'indietro.  
"Ehi, voi tre!" esclamò il cavaliere, indicando Kairi, Riku e Sora.  
"Che razza di Digimon è quello?" chiese, indicando Dark.  
"Digi-che?" chiesero i tre custodi, prima che Dark li interrompesse.  
"Mi spiace deludervi, ma non sono un Digimon. Sono un 'semplice' essere umano."  
Il cavaliere, insieme ai due compagni, lo guardò per qualche secondo.  
Poi tutti e tre si illuminarono e diventarono più piccoli, fino a dividersi nelle loro forme originali.  
"Come fai a dire di essere un umano, quando hai fatto fuori come se niente fosse, e senza usare nulla, un essere che tre Digimon al livello mega non sono nemmeno riusciti a scalfire?" chiese il ragazzo che rispondeva al nome di Takato.  
"Livello mega? Ma di che accidenti stanno parlando?" chiese Kairi.  
"Le apparenze ingannano. Tanto per cominciare, quello non era un Digimon, ecco perché non siete riusciti a danneggiarlo."  
"E allora che cos'era?" chiese la ragazza.  
"Mi dispiace Rika, ma questo non possiamo rivelarvelo"  
"Ehi, come fai a conoscere il mio nome?"  
"Potrei risponderti perché so che sei la Regina dei Digimon, ma come scusa non reggerebbe, quindi ti dico solo che so che vi chiamate Rika con Renamon, Takato con Guilmon e Henry con Terriermon. Punto."  
"Non ci fate caso, anche con noi è successa la stessa cosa." fece Sora ai tre ragazzi, che guardavano Dark come se avessero davanti un mostro.  
"Già. È sempre insopportabile quando ha questo atteggiamento da so-tutto-io." commentò una voce alle loro spalle.  
"No, non ancora." esclamò Kairi, mentre appariva un varco oscuro, da cui uscì il nuovo apprendista di Malefica.  
"E quello che cos'è? Un nuovo mezzo di trasporto?" chiese Takato  
"È incredibile quante persone si incontrano delle quali tu sai tutto solo perché sono apparse in un anime o in un videogioco, vero Dark?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire in un anime o un videogioco?" chiese Henry.  
Dark non rispose.  
"Ah, già. Scusate, mi ero dimenticato di come voi custodi facciate di tutto per tenere all'oscuro dell'esistenza di altri mondi paralleli eccetera."  
"Basta così! Thundaga!" urlò Paperino, arrivando in quel momento e lanciando la magia verso l'avversario, che la schivò facilmente.  
"Comincio ad avere le visioni. Mi è sembrato di vedere Paperino reale e che faceva cadere a terra un tuono…" fece una sconvolta Rika.  
"Yuk! Paperino, non dovevi scendere, lo sapevi." disse Pippo, raggiungendo l'amico, per poi essere seguito anche dal Re.  
"Credete forse di potermi contrastare solo perché siete in tanti?" chiese il ragazzo-  
"Come pensi di poter affrontare cinque custodi, un mago e un cavaliere da solo?" chiese Sora, evocando il Keyblade.  
"Per vostra fortuna, non sono qui per questo. Non ancora."  
"E allora cosa vuoi?"  
"Consegnare a Dark questa." Rispose, lanciando una carta verso il destinatario, che la prese al volo.  
"Tieni! Sai già dove usarla, vero? Io ti aspetterò lì. Voglio vedere se riuscirai a raggiungermi per la vera e propria battaglia." fu la sua ultima frase, prima di sparire in un varco oscuro.  
"Una carta?" chiese sorpreso Sora.  
Dark però non rispose, limitandosi a metterla in tasca.  
"Direi che qui abbiamo finito." Disse.  
"Aspettate, ci potete spiegare che cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Takato.  
"Come vi ho già detto, non ci è possibile."  
Poi tutti i custodi più Paperino e Pippo tornarono sulla Gummiship, che partì subito.

Dark tirò fuori la carta per osservarla meglio.  
C'erano disegnati sopra i suoi due Keyblade, e sullo sfondo si intravedevano due figure umane.


	5. Passato

**Capitolo 05: Passato**

Dark osservò ancora la carta che gli aveva consegnato il nuovo apprendista di Malefica.  
_'Tieni! Sai già dove usarla, vero? Io ti aspetterò lì. Voglio vedere se riuscirai a raggiungermi per la vera e propria battaglia'_  
Quelle parole ancora risuonavano nella sua testa.  
E Dark temeva di conoscere fin troppo bene il contenuto di quella carta.  
"Dark?" chiese Riku, apparendo come dal nulla alle sue spalle.  
"Che c'è?" rispose Dark, distogliendosi dai suoi pensieri.  
"Non so se ti può interessare, ma io so dove potrebbe funzionare quella carta."  
"Ti ringrazio, ma lo so anch'io: al castello dell'oblio."  
"Castello dell'oblio? Mai sentito." disse Sora.  
Dark guardò Riku e il Re.  
"Vedo che non glielo avete ancora detto."  
"Che cosa?" chiese Sora, rivolgendo lo sguardo ai due accusati, che si guardarono tra loro prima di annuire.  
"Vedi Sora… tu, Paperino e Pippo siete già stati al castello dell'oblio, come ci siamo stati anch'io e il Re."  
"Cosa? Noi non siamo mai stati in nessun castello chiamato dell'oblio. Ce lo ricorderemo, no?" disse Paperino.  
"E non vi siete mai chiesti perché avete dormito un anno intero? Oppure perché avete sconfitto solo otto membri dell'organizzazione XIII, includendo Roxas? E gli altri cinque che fine hanno fatto?" intervenne Dark.  
A queste domande Sora, Paperino e Pippo non seppero rispondere.  
Non ci avevano mai pensato seriamente.  
"Vedete, è stato in quel castello che sono stati sconfitti quei cinque membri dell'organizzazione. Due gli ho eliminati io, ma gli altri tre siete stati voi." Gli spiegò Riku.  
"Ma com'è possibile? Non possiamo di certo essercene dimenticati!" disse Sora, quasi arrabbiato.  
"È stata Naminè." rispose il Re. "Aveva il potere di manipolare i tuoi ricordi e di tutti quelli che erano collegati a te. Infatti, anche se nessuno se lo ricorda, esclusi noi due, Paperino e Pippo, tutti avevano dimenticato la tua esistenza."  
"Naminè?" chiese Kairi, stupita. "Io credevo fosse solo un Nessuno che non era d'accordo con le idee dell'Organizzazione."  
"No. In realtà era una schiava dell'organizzazione XIII. Era stata costretta dai cinque membri del castello dell'oblio a cancellare la memoria di Sora, lasciando solo i ricordi Riku, Paperino, Pippo e Naminè, che si era sostituita a Kairi." rispose Dark. "Sora, una volta arrivato di fronte al membro che aveva il controllo del castello, Marluxia, il numero XI, hai rischiato che la tua esistenza venisse cancellata. Infatti per vincere, Marluxia ha chiesto a Naminè di cancellare completamente la tua memoria. Ma per tua fortuna si è rifiutata, causando così la sconfitta di Marluxia."  
"Sai una cosa Dark? Un po' mi da fastidio il fatto che tu sappia tutto di noi ma noi niente di te." fece Kairi.  
Dark la guardò. "Se è come penso, temo che fra poco il mio passato vi sarà chiaro a tutti." disse, più serio di quanto lo avessero mai visto.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?" chiese stupito Sora.  
"Il castello dell'oblio ha una caratteristica particolare: per salire di piano in piano devi usare una carta creata dai ricordi di qualcuno, che materializza in ciascun piano un ricordo, rendendolo reale." rispose Dark, mostrando la carta.  
"Sono pronto a scommettere che questa carta è stata creata in qualche modo dai miei ricordi. E temo di sapere anche quali."  
"Beh, meglio così, no? Almeno sai già cosa ti aspetta." disse Kairi, che si zittì sotto lo sguardo di Dark.  
"Voi non avete la più pallida idea… di che cosa ho passato." si limitò a dire, per poi andare in stanza, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti.  
Una volta dentro, tirò fuori sia la carta, sia il misterioso oggetto che teneva nella tasca.  
"Non so se sono pronto…" mormorò, come se stesse parlando a qualcuno. "Non so se riuscirò ad affrontarti nuovamente."  
E una leggera luce uscì dall'oggetto, ma troppo debole perché potesse illuminare anche solo la mano del proprietario.

Raggiunsero il castello dell'oblio in poche ore.  
Nonostante fosse stato abbandonato, non sembrava essere cambiato.  
Dark fu il primo ad avvicinarsi al portone.  
Ma non entrò subito e si girò verso gli altri.  
"Ascoltatemi tutti. Ciò che vedrete da adesso in poi potrebbe sconvolgervi. Non mi meraviglierei se decideste di non viaggiare più con me in futuro, e non potrei biasimarvi. Perciò ve lo chiedo chiaramente: siete disposti a entrare qui dentro con me, sapendo che potrebbe essere pericoloso?"  
"Che cosa credi?" chiese Sora. "Pensi veramente che ti lasceremo combattere da solo contro di lui?"  
"Ti aiuteremmo per quanto ci sia possibile" aggiunse Riku.  
Dark abbassò lo sguardo.  
"D'accordo." disse infine, per poi varcare l'ingresso.  
Una volta arrivati davanti alla porta del primo piano, Dark alzò la carta, come aveva visto fare a Sora e Riku in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories.  
E proprio come nel gioco, la carta s'illuminò, facendo aprire la porta, che i custodi attraversarono uno alla volta.

_Truth (Final Fantasy VIII)_

"Ma cosa…?" chiese Kairi, guardandosi intorno.  
Si trovavano in un parco, dove c'erano diversi bambini che correvano da tutte le parti.  
'_Come pensavo.'_ pensò Dark, guardandosi intorno, fino a trovare con lo sguardo una banchina, lontana dalle altre e dove c'era seduto sopra un bambino.  
Senza dire niente, Dark si avvicinò.  
Gli altri lo imitarono.  
Era un bambino piccolo, non avrà avuto più di sei anni.  
Ma a differenza degli altri stava da solo, a fissare la terra.  
In quel momento si avvicinò una bambina, che doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età.  
Il Re vedendola sussultò.  
"Ciao." disse lei, allegra, salutando il bambino.  
"Ciao…" rispose malinconico lui, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
"Sei nuova? Non ti ho mai vista prima…" chiese poi.  
"Si, sono arrivata da poco. Non conosco ancora nessuno qui. Poi ho visto che tu eri qui da solo, così ho deciso di venire a salutarti." fece lei, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra. "Come mai sei qui da solo e non con gli altri bambini?"  
"Non mi diverto con loro. E loro non mi considerano nemmeno." rispose il bambino. "Perciò preferisco rimanere in disparte."  
La bambina lo guardò per qualche secondo.  
"Hai una 'chiave', vero?" chiese infine, facendosi un pochino seria.  
A sentire quella parola il bambino alzò subito lo sguardo, rivelando così i suoi due occhi azzurri.  
"Ho indovinato, vero?" chiese la bambina, tornando a sorridere.

"Cosa? Quel bambino avrebbe un Keyblade?" chiese stupito Sora.  
"Non credevo che anche i bambini potessero averlo." aggiunse Riku. "Almeno, noi lo abbiamo ottenuto che eravamo più grandi…"

"Non ti preoccupare. Te l'ho chiesto solo perché anch'io ne possiedo ho una." disse la bambina.  
"Come fai a saperlo? Non l'ho detto a nessuno. Credevo non fosse normale." disse il bambino.  
"Beh, per essere normale non lo è. Solo poche persone in tutto l'universo possono averla e usarla."  
"Poche persone in tutto l'universo? Ed io sarei una di queste? Com'è possibile?"  
"Sono le 'chiavi' a scegliere chi le deve possedere. E ogni volta indovinano." disse la bambina, allontanandosi di qualche metro.  
"Che ne dici? Facciamo una piccola sfida tra di noi, giusto per vedere come sappiamo usarle?" propose, fermandosi.  
"Una sfida? Non saprei… non sono molto bravo…"  
"Cosa ti costa provare. Forza, evocala al mio tre. Uno… Due… e tre!"  
In contemporanea, il bambino e la bambina evocarono due Keyblade.  
Il bambino aveva il Lontano ricordo, mente la bambina il Portafortuna.  
"Sei pronto?"  
"S-Sì…" rispose insicuro il bambino.  
"Allora via!" disse la bambina, partendo all'attacco verso l'avversario, che riuscì a parare il colpo con il Keyblade.  
Poi, sorprendendo la bambina, respinse l'attacco con un fendente, la cui forza superava le sue previsioni.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Paperino e Pippo avevano letteralmente gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Come potevano quei due bambini possedere già un Keyblade a quell'età e saperlo usarlo così bene?  
Gli unici che non sembravano troppo sorpresi erano Dark e il Re, che in quel momento erano immersi nei loro pensieri.  
_'Com'è possibile? È vero, era stata data per dispersa… ma che ci fa nei ricordi Dark? E soprattutto, perché sta combattendo contro un bambino…'_ si chiese il Re, per poi girarsi verso Dark, che continuava a guardare la scena, ma con occhi spenti.

La bambina atterrò in piedi.  
"Te la cavi bene, per uno che dice di non essere bravo." disse.  
"A essere sincero, avevo paura a dire che sapevo combattere." Rispose il bambino, accennando a un piccolo sorriso. "Ma vedo che anche tu non sei male."  
"Beh, meglio così. Ci divertiremmo di più, no?" fece lei, per poi ripartire all'attacco.  
Spiccò un salto che normalmente non sarebbe possibile per un essere umano, per poi atterrare davanti al bambino, sorpreso per quel salto, e con un colpo deciso, colpì il suo Keyblade, facendoglielo scivolare via dalle mani.  
Nonostante questo però non si fermò e, facendo un salto all'indietro, riparti all'attacco, decisa a colpire in pieno il bambino.  
Ma proprio pochi secondi prima dell'impatto, il bambino fece anche lui un salto in alto, evitando così d'essere colpito.  
Poi mise la mano davanti e lanciò una sfera di fuoco.  
Aveva deciso di fare sul serio.  
La bambina si sorprese, ma reagì subito mettendo anche lei la mano davanti e lanciando una sfera di ghiaccio, che si scontrò con quella dell'elemento opposto, creando così una nube di vapore, che in pochi secondi ricoprì l'intero parco.  
"Vedo che sai usare anche la magia." disse la bambina.  
"E non sono l'unico, a quanto pare." rispose il bambino, mostrando per la prima volta un sorriso sincero ed evocando nuovamente il Keyblade.  
"Questo renderà tutto ancora più interessante."  
E i due ripartirono in contemporanea all'attacco, facendo incontrare nuovamente i due Keyblade, con una forza tale da far scaturire scintille dal colpo e far alzare una folata di vento intorno ai due contendenti.

"I-Incredibile!" commentò Sora, impressionato da quella dimostrazione di forza. "Avrei paura a incontrarli quei due. Non oso nemmeno immaginare quanto siano forti oggi"  
Dark spostò lo sguardo verso di lui, per poi scuotere leggermente la testa.

I due bambini si allontanarono di qualche metro.  
Fu la bambina a riprendere per prima l'attacco.  
Creò nuovamente davanti a se una sfera questa volta di elettricità, che lanciò verso l'avversario.  
Il bambino però non si fece cogliere impreparato.  
Fece sparire il Keyblade e mise tutte e due le mani davanti.  
E davanti a lui si formarono due sfere. Una di fuoco, e l'altra di ghiaccio.  
"Cosa?" esclamò incredula la bambina.  
E il bambino lanciò le due magie verso la sfera che lo stava per colpire, provocando un'esplosione che sovrastò qualsiasi altro rumore.  
Quando la nube causata dall'esplosione scomparve, i due bambini avevano già ripreso a combattere, e ora i loro Keyblade si stavano scontrando di nuovo.  
"I miei complimenti." fece la bambina. "Non è da tutti usare due magie diverse in contemporanea."  
"Grazie. Ma se per questo non è nemmeno da tutti usare una chiave gigante così bene. Non credevo di trovare qualcun altro."  
"Che ne dici di fermarci? Altrimenti finiremmo col distruggere questo posto." propose la bambina.  
"Per me va bene, anche se sinceramente non me ne importa più di tanto di questo posto." replicò l'altro, indietreggiando e facendo sparire il Keyblade, per poi essere imitato anche dalla bambina.  
Poi i due sparirono lentamente, come anche lo spazio intorno a loro, lasciando solo una porta.  
"Dobbiamo proseguire" disse Dark, dirigendosi verso la porta.  
"Aspetta!" esclamò il Re.  
Dark si fermò.  
"Che succede?"  
"Quel bambino… eri tu, vero?" chiese Topolino.  
Tutti si girarono verso Dark, che annui.  
"Si, ero io, poco tempo dopo aver scoperto che ero in grado di evocare il Keyblade e di poter usare tutti e cinque elementi come magia."  
"Che cosa?" urlò Sora. "Tu da piccolo eri già in grado di combattere in quel modo? Ricordami di non sfidarti per nessun motivo al mondo, voglio rimanere in vita!" continuò sconvolto, e ricevendo un pugno in testa da parte di Kairi.  
Dark però non si fermo ulteriormente, e attraversò la porta.

_Suteki Da Ne - Orchestrated Version (Final Fantasy X)_

Questa volta il paesaggio era diverso.  
Si trovavano di notte, in una strada vuota.  
Videro la bambina, che stava appoggiata a un muro, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno.  
"Ciao!" sentirono dire dal bambino, che stava arrivando di corsa.  
"Finalmente. Cominciavo a pensare che non saresti più venuto."  
"Scusami, ma ho dovuto aspettare che i miei si addormentassero. Altrimenti non sarei potuto venire qui. Tu non hai avuto problemi con i tuoi genitori?"  
"I miei genitori…" cominciò la bambina, cercando di velare la sua tristezza. "In questo momento sono molto lontani da qui. Non ho questo problema."  
"Da come parli, potrei pensare che si trovino su un altro pianeta."  
"Potrebbe essere…" rispose la bambina, lasciando sbigottito il bambino.  
"Sai qual è l'errore degli abitanti di questo mondo? Che non riescono a vedere oltre a loro, e reputano mostri chiunque sia anche solo leggermente diverso da loro. Anche tu la pensi così, vero?"  
"Non sono sicuro di aver afferrato il senso di quello che hai detto… Ma penso che dovrebbero smettere di considerare dei mostri chi è in grado di fare qualcosa che non sia normale, come me e te. Per questo non ho detto a nessun altro cosa sono in grado di fare."  
"Per essere un bambino, sei più intelligente di quanto si possa pensare." disse la bambina  
"I-Io intelligente? No, non credo proprio. Sotto quel punto di vista sono un bambino come tutti gli altri, credimi."  
La bambina lo guardò sorridendo.  
"Però credo che tu possa sapere la verità."  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Vedi, io non sono di questo mondo."  
Il bambino rimase un attimo spiazzato.  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non sei di questo mondo?"  
"Devi sapere che a differenza di quanto dicono i vostri scienziati, ci sono un infinita di mondi abitati oltre a questo, e la maggior parte non sono altro che una versione alternativa di questo."  
"Sto facendo fatica a seguirti, ma la cosa m'interessa, vai avanti."  
"Okay, cercherò di semplificartelo il più possibile: questo mondo, nonostante le apparenze, è particolare. Sembra infatti che sia influenzato dagli altri, e ciò si riflette in alcune persone, che convinte di avere avuto un'idea fantastica, la mettono in atto, creando nuove tecnologie o inventando nuove storie. Ah, se ti stai chiedendo come faccio a sapere tutte queste cose su questo mondo, mi sono documentata oggi in una biblioteca."  
"Ah, okay. Anche se sinceramente continuo a fare fatica a seguirti, eh, eh…" rispose il bambino imbarazzato, mettendosi una mano dietro la testa.  
"In realtà io sono venuta qui in missione. Il mio compito era di trovare un custode e di verificare le sue potenzialità."  
"E lo hai trovato?"  
La bambina sorrise.  
"Sì, e ho avuto la conferma che ha ottime potenzialità. Potrebbe diventare un ottimo custode, se solo avesse l'opportunità di allenarsi."  
"E dove si trova?"  
"C'è l'ho proprio davanti ai miei occhi."  
Il bambino spalancò gli occhi.  
"Io?" esclamò esterrefatto, indicandosi.  
"Proprio così. Ho capito subito che eri un custode, perché all'inizio abbiamo la tendenza a isolarci, anche se alla fine finiamo per lavorare in gruppo tra di noi."  
"Scusa, ma potresti spiegarmi cosa significa esattamente 'custode'?"  
"Un custode è una persona in grado di evocare la chiave, anche chiamata Keyblade" spiegò, evocando la sua arma.  
"Ah, allora c'è l'ha un nome" rispose il bambino, evocandolo anche lui.  
"Il compito di un custode è quello di difendere i vari mondi dalle forze dell'oscurità, conosciute come Heartless e Nessuno. Entrambi sono una specie di mostri senza cuore."  
"Senza cuore? E allora come fanno a vivere?"  
"Sai che sei veramente un tipo curioso? Purtroppo per te, sono partita prima che spiegassero questa parte."  
"Ma perché, c'è una scuola apposita per i custodi?"  
"Certo. È da lì che partono tutti i custodi per le loro missioni."  
"Wow… mi piacerebbe tanto vederla!"  
"Beh, il mio compito in effetti comprenderebbe anche di portarti nella mia scuola per ricevere un adeguata istruzione. Ma devi essere tu a volerlo. Sappi che dovresti abbandonare questo mondo, per rivederlo forse solo tra molti anni."  
Il bambino non sembrò pensarci su troppo.  
"Beh, sinceramente credo che starei meglio in un posto dove mi accetterebbero per quello che sono… perciò accetto volentieri la tua offerta!"  
"Non pensi ai tuoi genitori?"  
"Sono sicuro che capiranno, ma glielo dirò solo quando avrò finito questi studi. Se glielo dicessi adesso non mi crederebbero, e comunque non mi farebbero partire."  
"Capisco… forse sei proprio adatto a diventare un custode. Anche perché, essendo di questo mondo, forse hai una conoscenza in più rispetto agli altri."  
"Dici?"  
"Beh, per esempio oggi mi è capitato di vedere in un negozio un fumetto sopra il quale era disegnato un amico di mio padre… aspetta, come si chiamava… assomiglia a un enorme topo…"

Tutti, compreso Dark si girarono verso Re Topolino.  
Dark si maledisse da solo.  
Aveva dimenticato quella frase, perché all'epoca non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, ma ora era tutto chiaro.  
Sotto gli sguardi sorpresi di tutti andò verso il Re e lo sollevo, tenendolo per il colletto della maglietta.  
"Maestà!" urlarono spaventati Paperino e Pippo.  
"Tu lo sapevi allora?" chiese Dark, arrabbiato. "Tu l'hai riconosciuta fin dall'inizio, vero?"  
"S-Sì…" rispose a fatica il Re, prima di venire scaraventato a terra.  
Dark ritorno a guardare il suo stesso ricordo, ma si mise il cappuccio per celare il suo volto.

"Vuoi forse dire Topolino? È l'unico topo gigante che mi viene in mente in un fumetto…" rispose il bambino  
"Sì, esatto! Viene spesso a far visita a mio padre, ma lo vedo solo quando entra ed esce. Per il resto si chiude nello studio con mio padre e restano a parlare tutto il tempo."  
"Faccio un po' di fatica a crederci, scusa."  
"Non mi sorprende. Comunque credo che sia vero che questo mondo sia in grado di ricevere informazioni da tutti gli altri, anche se in modo alterato. Mi piacerebbe tornarci un giorno per poterlo studiare meglio."  
"Beh, puoi farlo tranquillamente. Potrei accompagnarti io stesso, quando avrò finito gli studi" propose il bambino.  
"Mi farebbe piacere."  
_"Oh, ma tu guarda, Una coppia di stupidi neo custodi che fanno progetti sul futuro…"_ fece una voce.  
I due bambini si guardarono intorno, alla ricerca della fonte della voce, che si materializzò dal nulla davanti a loro.  
La bambina evocò immediatamente il Keyblade, mentre il bambino semplicemente indietreggiò.  
"Un custode delle tenebre." Commentò aspra la bambina.  
"Oh, vedo che sai già da che parte sto… bene, questo faciliterà le cose. Oh, ma che bella sorpresa!" esclamò il misterioso individuo, che si fermò sotto la luce di un lampione, rivelandone l'aspetto.  
Era un uomo sui trent'anni, ed era vestito uguale a Riku, quando era sotto il controllo delle tenebre.  
"Non ci credo! La figlia di Ansem il saggio si trova proprio qui davanti ai miei occhi! Non posso credere a una tale fortuna!" continuò l'individuo, sorridendo.

Quest'ultima frase sorprese tutti, tranne il Re.  
Anche Dark, da sotto il cappuccio, spalancò gli occhi.  
Come aveva fatto a dimenticare tutti quei particolari così importanti?  
Avrebbe potuto ottenere delle risposte alle sue domande fin da quando aveva incontrato il Re e gli altri, ma quei ricordi si erano perduti in mezzo agli altri…  
No… gli aveva deliberatamente rimossi.  
"L-La f-figlia di A-Ansem?" ripeté incredulo Sora.  
"Non mi aveva mai detto di avere una figlia, e che per di più era anche una custode!" esclamò Riku

"Ansem il saggio? Chi è?" chiese il bambino.  
"È mio padre." rispose la bambina. "Ed è uno degli studiosi più famosi e importanti del mio mondo, tanto che è considerato da tutti il capo." continuò, fissando con odio il custode delle tenebre.  
"Umph. Ti saresti dovuta unire a noi insieme a tutti gli altri, invece di continuare a rimanere in quella scuola-"  
"Taci! Non parlo con i traditori!"  
"Traditori di cosa? Ah, si, parli dell'ordine dei custodi. Beh, ho una brutta notizia per te, mocciosa: quell'ordine, assieme alla scuola e al mondo che gli ospitava, sono appena stati distrutti dal nostro capo in persona!"  
La bambina spalancò gli occhi.  
"Che cos'hai detto?"  
"Hai capito benissimo. E il tuo adorato padre è scomparso nel nulla. Molto probabilmente a quest'ora sarà già diventato un Heartless e un Nessuno." e si mise a ridere.  
La bambina chiuse la mano libera a pugno.  
"Master Xehanort… come ha potuto ordinare una cosa del genere?" si chiese ad alta voce.  
Poi, senza perdere un secondo in più, parti all'attacco, preparandosi ad affondare il Keyblade nell'avversario.  
Purtroppo per lei, anche lui evocò un Keyblade dall'aspetto piuttosto strano, tutto nero con diverse lame che lo ricoprivano, e con quello riuscì a parare l'attacco.  
"Che cosa sei venuto a fare qui?" chiese la bambina.  
"Master Xehanort ha avvertito una potentissima energia provenire da questo mondo. È convinto che qui si trovi un custode dalle capacità straordinarie, e ovviamente vuole far di lui un custode delle tenebre, rendendolo spietato. E credo di averlo già trovato." rispose l'avversario, indicando il bambino, che arretrò spaventato.  
"Non te lo permetterò! Voi avete già fatto fin troppi danni, non vi posso permettere di corrompere altri custodi!" ribatté la bambina  
"Immagino che tu non ti unirai a noi nemmeno in cambio della tua vita, vero?"  
"Immagini bene." rispose lei, impugnando meglio il Keyblade.  
"In questo caso… Muori!" urlò, lanciandosi all'attacco verso la bambina, che provò a parare il colpo con il Keyblade  
In pochi secondi però l'avversario riuscì a farglielo volare via, lasciandola indifesa.  
Sebbene avesse davanti a sé solo una bambina, l'avversario non si trattene dal dargli un calcio in pieno stomaco, tanto potente da farla volare di diversi metri, e finire a poca distanza dal piccolo Dark, che guardava la scena terrorizzato.  
"Tutta qui la tua resistenza? Non c'è nemmeno gusto nel torturarti… tanto vale farti subito fuori." disse il custode delle tenebre, avvicinandosi alla bambina, pronto a colpirla in pieno petto.  
"F-fermo!" sclamò balbettando il bambino, mettendosi in mezzo, spalancando le braccia.  
"N-Non osare f-farle del m-male"  
"Allontanati, moccioso!" disse lui, dandogli un calcio e facendolo cadere a terra.  
Sebbene il colpo fosse stato forte, il bambino non demorse e provò a trattenere l'uomo dai vestiti.  
A quel punto l'uomo perse la pazienza.  
Rifilò a Dark un altro calcio, che lo allontano di circa un metro, ma invece di proseguire contro la bambina, si girò verso di lui.  
"Sai, credo proprio che neanche tu ti unirai a noi, vero? In questo caso eliminerò per primo te!" e lanciò il Keyblade contro di lui, mirando al petto.

_Why? __(Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core)_

"No!" urlò Dark.  
Dimenticandosi di trovarsi solo in un suo ricordo, corse verso se stesso da bambino, mettendosi in mezzo.  
Ma il Keyblade passo attraverso di lui, come se fosse un fantasma, continuando la sua corsa omicida.  
E sotto lo sguardo sorpreso e spaventato dei due Dark, la bambina si alzò e correndo più velocemente possibile, si mise in mezzo alla traiettoria dell'arma, ricevendo in pieno petto il Keyblade, che le spuntò dall'altra parte del corpo con la punta.  
Il Keyblade sporco di sangue scomparve, per riapparire nelle mani del proprietario, che scoppiò a ridere.  
Il bambino spalancò gli occhi, mentre il sangue delle bambina cadeva a terra, insieme alla proprietaria, che fu presa al volo dal bambino.  
Sangue. Un fiume di sangue attraversò le sue piccole mani.  
Fu questo che videro gli occhi tremanti del bambino.  
"Che stupida. Ha scelto di farsi eliminare solo per prolungare di qualche secondo la vita di un moccioso, che non è nemmeno in grado di difendersi da solo. Ben gli sta!"  
Dark non lo ascoltò e si limitò ad appoggiare delicatamente la bambina per terra.  
Poi si girò verso il proprietario del Keyblade, che arretrò.  
"Che diav…"  
Anche gli altri custodi, escluso Dark, rimasero sorpresi.  
Intorno al bambino lo spazio aveva cominciato a contorcersi.  
I colori sparivano per poi riapparire distorti, come tutto quello che lo circondava veniva compresso su se stesso, continuando a cambiare forma e dimensioni.  
"Tu…" cominciò il bambino, con una voce carica d'odio.  
"Tu… la pagherai cara!" urlò, provocando un'onda d'energia che spaccò l'asfalto sotto di lui.  
Per la prima volta, il custode delle tenebre mostrò paura.  
"S-Si può sapere chi diavolo sei?" esclamò, facendo un passo indietro.  
Il bambino lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Io sono colui che ti distruggerà, usando il tuo stesso potere. Il mio nome è Dark." Rispose, cominciando ad avanzare verso l'avversario.  
L'avversario rimase sconvolto da quella frase, pronunciata da un bambino.  
Preso dal panico, cominciò a lanciare decine di sfere d'oscurità verso l'avversario, colpendolo in pieno.  
"Uff, uff… C-Ci sono riusciro…" fece, smettendo di attaccare e riprendendo fiato.  
Intorno al punto in cui si trovava il bambino ora non c'era altro che una nube di fumo nero, che impediva di vedere al suo interno.  
"Non pensavo che un bambino mi avrebbe fatto preoccupare così tan… No, non è possibile!" urlò, mentre la nube si dissolveva, rivelando il bambino completamente incolume, senza nemmeno un graffio sui vestiti.  
"I-Io ti ho colpito in pieno, ne sono sicuro!"  
"È tutto inutile. Non puoi colpirmi. I tuoi attacchi su di me non hanno alcun effetto."  
"Maledetto!" urlò l'avversario, avventandosi su di lui con il Keyblade.  
Ma il bambino parò l'attacco come se niente fosse usando semplicemente la mano.  
"I-Impossibile!" esclamò l'uomo, incredulo.  
"Sai, stai diventando ripetitivo. Direi che è il momento di farla finita. Addio."  
Detto questo, il bambino sparì per qualche secondo, per poi riapparire alle spalle del custode delle tenebre, con il Keyblade in mano.  
Kairi dovette mettersi la mano davanti alla bocca di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
Anche Sora, Riku e gli altri abbassarono lo sguardo, incapaci di reggere la vista.  
Il custode delle tenebre era stato letteralmente tagliato in due lungo tutto il corpo.  
Il sangue usciva fuori come un fiume in piena, ma spariva nell'oscurità prima di toccare terra.  
"T-Tu…" disse il custode delle tenebre, iniziando a sparire. "Master Xehanort aveva visto giusto sul tuo conto…"  
E nel giro di pochi secondi l'avversario scomparve nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistito.  
A quel punto l'aurea intorno al bambino sparì, e lo spazio attorno a lui tornò normale.  
Anche il bambino sembrò ridestarsi come da un sonno, perché si guardò intorno con aria confusa.  
Poi vide la bambina, che era ancora a terra, e corse verso di lei.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese, prendendola nuovamente tra le braccia.  
La bambina accennò a un sorriso, per poi tossire del sangue.  
"Mi dispiace…" disse. "Temo non riuscirò a portarti nella mia scuola…"  
"Non ci pensare nemmeno! Sono sicuro che ti riprenderai!"  
"È inutile farsi illusioni. A quanto pare era questo il mio destino. Ma l'importante è che tu non ti sia unito a loro. Sono sicura che diventerai un ottimo custode."  
"No, non dire così!"  
"Ascoltami bene. Presto gli Heartless e Nessuno arriveranno su questo mondo. Sono alla ricerca dei cuori dei custodi e non risparmieranno chi incontreranno sulla via. Ricordati che chi viene eliminato da loro diventa a loro volta un Heartless e un Nessuno e una volta fatto ciò, attaccano il cuore del mondo. È così che distruggono un mondo.  
Tu devi fare di tutto per impedirgli di riuscirci. Arriverà un giorno dove riceverai la visita di altri custodi della luce. Quando succederà, dovrai lasciare questo mondo per seguirli.  
Quando capiterà, ti chiedo solo di cercare mio padre e di fargli sapere di me. Sono sicura che è ancora vivo…" disse la bambina, cominciando a illuminarsi.  
"No, non può essere. Non puoi andartene!"  
La bambina sorrise.  
"Grazie per l'incontro di oggi… è stato il più bello della mia vita." e detto questo, smise di parlare.  
Il suo corpo s'illuminò completamente, per poi dissolversi in migliaia di sfere di luce, che volarono via.  
Una di esse però volo verso Dark, per poi essere inglobata nel suo petto.  
E nella mano del bambino apparve il Keyblade che veniva usato dalla bambina, mentre nell'altra il suo solito Keyblade.  
Il bambino guardò sorpreso i due Keyblade che teneva in mano.  
Quello era stato il regalo d'addio di quella bambina.  
Fu allora che sentì un rumore metallico, come di qualcosa che cadeva a terra.  
Al posto della bambina era rimasto solo un piccolo oggetto, di una forma strana.  
Assomigliava a un cuore, ma aveva cinque piccole punte che andavano verso l'alto.  
Dark raccolse l'oggetto, che s'illuminò non appena entrò in contatto con la sua mano.  
L'oggetto cambio subito colore.  
Dall'argento si divise in due colori: nero e bianco.  
Il bambino fece sparire i due Keyblade e si mise in tasca l'oggetto.  
Dalle guance del bambino cominciarono a cadere giù delle gocce d'acqua.  
"NO!"  
Un urlo di dolore uscì dal bambino, un urlo che riempì il vuoto della notte.

Tutto scomparve di nuovo, lasciando la stanza bianca e un'altra porta.  
Dark non si fermò a parlare e si diresse subito verso la porta, attraversandola.  
Nessuno notò la goccia d'acqua che cade giù dal suo cappuccio.

_Why (CCFFVII Mix) (Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core)_

Questa volta si ritrovarono in un campo all'aperto.  
La prima cosa che notarono fu il piccolo Dark, con addosso dei vestiti neri e un cappuccio che doveva essere stato preso da qualche altro vestito, preso ad allenarsi con i due Keyblade, facendo affondi nel vuoto, ma senza contenere la propria forza.  
Doveva essere passato qualche anno dal precedente ricordo, perché questa volta Dark era più alto.  
Dark continuò per diversi minuti ad allenarsi in quel modo, fino a quando non lanciò in aria cinque sfere di fuoco, per poi farle scendere tutte insieme verso di lui.  
Fece sparire i Keyblade e si mise le braccia incrociate davanti al volto, mentre le cinque sfere si univano per crearne una sola che lo investì completamente, creando una colonna di fuoco.  
"Dark, ma veramente ti sottoponevi a simili torture per allenarti?" chiese Riku sorpreso.  
"Era necessario. Dovevo diventare più forte. Dovevo ignorare il dolore fisico." Rispose lui, atono.  
Il giovane Dark ne uscì vivo, ma non incolume.  
I suoi vestiti erano bruciati in diversi punti, e anche lui non era messo meglio.  
La pelle sul volto e sulle braccia praticamente non c'era più, e anche sulle gambe si notavano diverse bruciature.  
"Urgh…" fece il ragazzo, cadendo a terra. "Forse stavolta ho esagerato…" continuò lanciando su si sé una magia curativa, che guarì le ferite e fece riapparire la pelle dov'era bruciata.  
In pochi secondi Dark si ristabilì completamente.  
"Credo che per stanotte possa bastare." disse infine, guardandosi attorno.  
Il campo era stato danneggiato in molti punti, con bruciature, buche, zone congelate e molti alberi avevano i rami spezzati come se fossero stati investiti da una tromba d'aria.  
"Anche perché ormai questo posto è inutilizzabile. Dovrò trovare un altro posto per la prossima volta."  
Detto questo, Dark si alzò in volo e andò via.

Lo scenario attorno ai custodi cambio velocemente.  
Questa volta si trovavano in un negozio.  
Dark, questa volta vestito in modo normale, anche se sempre con colori scuri, era intendo ad osservare lo scaffale dei videogiochi assieme ad un altro ragazzo.  
"Allora Dark, ce n'è qualcuno che ti interessa?" chiese quest'ultimo.  
"Uhm… no, al momento non mi pare. Di Final Fantasy vedo che non ne è uscito nessuno nuovo."  
"Final Fantasy dici? Beh, se ti può interessare, c'è questo nuovo gioco." fece il ragazzo, prendendo una confezione.  
"Non sarà un Final Fantasy originale, ma ci sono dentro i personaggi degli ultimi episodi usciti, oltre che quelli della Disney. Poi ci sono ovviamente anche altri personaggi, tipo il protagonista con quella specie di chiave gigante-"  
"Hai detto chiave gigante?" lo interruppe Dark, strappandogli letteralmente la confezione dalle mani.  
"Vedo che la trama ti ha incuriosito, vero? Ehi Dark, che hai?" chiese, vedendo Dark che si appoggiava ad un muro, cominciando a respirare velocemente.  
"N-Niente. Solo un giramento di testa, non ti preoccupare. Comunque sai cosa ti dico? Lo proverò, questo gioco. Deve essere veramente interessante, questo Kingdom Hearts."

"Fammi indovinare" chiese Sora. "Il protagonista con la chiave gigante sarei io, vero?"  
Dark annui.  
"Avevo capito subito che quel gioco era particolare. Dopotutto, quante possibilità ci sono di vedere in un gioco un arma che teoricamente dovrebbe essere ignota al novanta per cento della popolazione dell'universo?"  
"Direi le stesse che ci sono nell'incontrare i personaggi di tale gioco." concluse Riku, accennando a un sorriso.  
In quel momento le immagini attorno a loro svanirono, lasciando solo una porta aperta.  
"Finii quel gioco in più fretta possibile, bramoso di conoscere più particolari possibili sui custodi. Come mi era stato detto, a volte gli avvenimenti degli altri mondi finivano nel mio sotto forma di idee, e così deve essere stato anche per le vostre avventure. Anche se per qualche misterioso motivo, ne sono venuto a conoscenza prima ancora che questi accadessero. Da quel momento ho preso tutte le informazioni possibili su quel gioco. Passarono due anni, prima di scoprire dell'esistenza dell'Organizzazione XIII. E un altro ancora prima di scoprire che gli stessi miei Keyblade erano usati anche da Roxas.  
È stato allora che decisi di procurarmi diverse copie dei vestiti dell'Organizzazione per poter contrastare gli Heartless e i Nessuno senza venire riconosciuto, che nel frattempo continuavano ad apparire sempre più numerosi. Questo fino a quando non sono partito con voi.  
Desideravate conoscere il mio passato e il perché ho deciso di fare a meno delle emozioni. Ora lo sapete anche voi."  
Detto questo Dark si avviò verso la porta, seguito dagli altri.


	6. Il custode dell'equilibrio

**Capitolo 06: Il custode dell'equilibrio**

Dark fu il primo a uscire dalla stanza.  
"Allora piaciuto il film?" chiese la voce del nuovo apprendista di Malefica, che stava sorridendo.  
"Quel tipo ora comincia veramente a darmi sui nervi!" esclamò Sora, evocando il Keyblade.  
Ma Dark lo bloccò con il braccio.  
"Perché?" chiese Riku.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non voglio che lo attacchiate. Questa è una mia questione!" disse deciso Dark, per poi rivolgersi al nemico.  
"Immagino sarai contento ora, vero?"  
"Si. Mi sono divertito a vedere come soffrivi. Deve essere stato sconvolgente per un bambino assistere alla morte dell'unica persona che avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua vita. Come anche per il piccolo omicidio che hai commesso."  
"Come osi parlare di omicidio?" chiese Kairi. "Sei forse cieco? Quel tipo aveva appena fatto fuori una bambina!"  
"Zitta, Kairi!" urlò Dark, zittendola.  
"Hai ragione…" continuò. "Non mi sono mai perdonato per quello che ho fatto. Ancora oggi quel ricordo non è altro che l'unica fonte di dolore che ho…"  
"Allora consolati: presto aggiungerò ai tuoi ricordi anche l'eliminazione dei tuoi nuovi amici. Non vedo l'ora!"  
"Mi dispiace." disse Dark.  
"Come?"  
"Mi dispiace per te. Vedi, tu hai deciso di giocare con il fuoco…" continuò, evocando i Keyblade. "Ma a giocare con il fuoco ci si scotta!" e detto questo, punto i Keyblade verso l'alto.  
Pochi secondi dopo, dai due Keyblade partirono due raggi, uno bianco e uno nero, che si fusero per poi perforare il soffitto del castello, fino a raggiungere il cielo e disperdersi intorno al mondo.  
"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese il custode delle tenebre.  
"Ti sto tagliando ogni via di fuga" rispose Dark. "Sto per escludere questo mondo dai varchi oscuri. Nessuno di noi potrà andarsene, nemmeno con la Gummiship".  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non possiamo usare la Gummiship?" chiese Paperino.  
"Uh, uh…" rise il custode delle tenebre. "Quindi sei disposto a sacrificare anche i tuoi amici pur di eliminarmi. Interessante…"  
"Ti sbagli." si limitò a rispondere Dark. "Loro potranno andarsene. Rimarremmo solo noi due."  
Mentre diceva questo, si levò il cappuccio e si tolse gli occhiali, che distrusse con mano destra, e rivelando così l'azzurro pieno dei suoi occhi.  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro? Vorresti combattere contro di me senza vedere?" chiese l'avversario, leggermente sorpreso.  
"Non ho mai detto questo. Vedi, nelle tue conoscenze manca una parte fondamentale sul mio conto. Tu sai che esistono due categorie di custodi, vero?"  
"Che domande fai? Certo che lo so: quegli della luce e quegli delle tenebre!"  
"Aspetta… Che cosa vuoi dire, Dark?" chiese il Re.  
"Vi chiedo scusa…" rispose Dark. "Ma ciò che sto per fare vi farà scappare da me."  
"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?" esclamò Sora.  
"Sora! Tu, Riku, Kairi e il Re siete tutti custodi della luce. Mentre quel ragazzo è un custode delle tenebre. Io invece non appartengo a nessuna di queste categorie"  
A sentire questo, il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. "Come sarebbe a dire che non appartieni a nessuna categoria?"  
Dark non rispose.  
Mise la mano in tasca e tirò fuori l'oggetto che negli ultimi tempi continuava a rivedere.  
Si trattava di quell'oggetto che era apparso al posto della bambina, il cuore a cinque punte, diviso perfettamente a metà tra il bianco e il nero.  
Dall'altra tasca tirò fuori una catenina di metallo, nella quale fece passare l'oggetto, formando così un ciondolo.  
"È arrivato il momento…" disse a bassa voce, mettendosi intorno al collo il ciondolo.  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Sora.  
"Dovete sapere una cosa. Il fatto di usare due magie in contemporanea non è difficile per un custode normale, sia che appartiene alle tenebre che alla luce… è impossibile. E non è nemmeno l'unica cosa strana che posso fare. Vedete, io posso usare il potere della luce…" e nella sua mano destra si materializzò una sfera di luce.  
"e allo stesso tempo posso usare le tenebre." continuò, facendo materializzare nell'altra mano una sfera d'oscurità.  
I custodi, compreso l'avversario, guardarono sorpresi le due sfere.  
"E non è finita qui." disse, avvicinando le due sfere.  
"No, aspetta, non fare pazzie!" esclamarono insieme gli altri custodi.  
Dark si fermò.  
"Mi dispiace, ma come ho già detto, è arrivato il momento. Questa è la mia battaglia, e utilizzerò tutti i miei poteri. Fusione degli elementi!" urlò, facendo scontrare tra di loro le due , Riku, Kairi, Paperino, Pippo, Re Topolino e il custode delle tenebre dovettero mettersi la mano davanti agli occhi per non rimanere venne immediatamente avvolto dalle due sfere, che divennero una sola, che continuava a cambiare colore dal nero al bianco, come se stesse pulsando.  
"Che razza di potere è questo?" chiese il ragazzo.  
"Questo è il potere che mi rende diverso da tutti gli altri custodi." rispose Dark, da dentro la sfera.  
"In passato Master Xehanort mi aveva individuato non per la mia forza, ma per la grande quantità di energia negativa che contenevo. E allo stesso modo i guerrieri della luce mi avevano individuato per l'energia positiva. Non ti sei chiesto come sia potuto accadere una cosa del genere?"  
"Ma anch'io potevo usare il potere delle tenebre!" si intromise Riku.  
"Per te era diverso. Tu usavi il potere dell'Heartless di Xehanort, ma non era realmente tuo. Tu appartieni alla categoria della luce, come Sora, Kairi e il Re."  
In quel momento la sfera cominciò a diventare più grande, e i due colori opposti ora cominciavano ad apparire insieme, come dei fulmini.  
"Ciò che sto facendo mi cambierà per sempre." continuò. "Non tornerò mai più come prima, ma ero pronto da tempo a questo momento."  
E in quel preciso istante la sfera si infranse, come se fosse stato vetro colpito da un martello.  
Dark atterrò lentamente con gli occhi chiusi, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti i presenti.  
Ad uno primo sguardo sembrava uguale a prima, ma il primo particolare che si notava era il colore dei capelli: dal marrone di prima, ora erano un perfetto mix di bianco e nero.  
Poi Dark aprì gli occhi.  
A quella vista il custode delle tenebre arretrò.  
"Tu… tu non sei umano…" fece, quasi impaurito.  
Ora gli occhi di Dark non erano più azzurri, ma quello destro era nero, mentre il sinistro bianco.  
"Sorpreso?" chiese Dark, con la stessa voce di sempre, ma diffondendo paura nei presenti.  
"Chi sei realmente?" chiese l'avversario.  
"Vuoi sapere chi sono realmente?" ripeté Dark. "Va bene, te lo rivelerò." Continuò, avvicinandosi.  
"Io sono il custode dell'equilibrio."  
Nella stanza il silenzio calò come una doccia fredda.  
Da una parte c'erano i custodi della luce, che erano rimasti decisamente sorpresi, e non potevano nasconderlo, spaventati dal cambiamento di Dark, mentre dall'altra c'era il custode delle tenebre, che per la prima volta mostrava segni di paura.  
"Custode dell'equilibrio? Non mi prendere in giro, non esistono custodi di quel tipo! Ti sei limitato a fare qualche piccolo cambiamento al tuo corpo per spaventarmi, ma non ci sei riuscito!"  
"Mi dispiace deluderti…" intervenne il Re. "Ma in realtà l'esistenza di un custode dell'equilibrio è già stata dimostrata in passato. Si dice che il custode che riceve questo potere sia in grado di usare in modo perfetto i due elementi più potenti, cioè la luce e le tenebre. Questo custode porterà la pace o la distruzione nell'universo. Solo che erano millenni che non appariva più, e si era cominciato a pensare che fosse solo una leggenda. Ma direi che non ci sono dubbi: Dark è un custode dell'equilibrio!"  
"Grazie per la spiegazione, vostra Maestà." disse Dark. "E scusatemi per ciò che sto per fare."  
Prima che il gruppo potesse realizzare quelle parole, Dark li punto contro le mani, dalle quali uscirono due raggi dei colori opposti.  
I custodi della luce dovettero chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprirono si ritrovarono sulla Gummiship, nello spazio, e a occhio, piuttosto lontani dal castello dell'oblio.

"Non avevi detto di aver chiuso tutti i varchi oscuri?" chiese il ragazzo.  
"Infatti non ho usato un varco oscuro. Ma un varco dell'equilibrio. Ovviamente solo io posso aprirli, quindi è inutile che ci provi. E se credi che te ne aprirò uno sei decisamente sulla strada sbagliata."  
"Hai intenzione di tagliarmi a metà come il mio predecessore?"  
Dark sorrise.  
"Tagliarti a metà? Devo ammettere che l'idea non mi dispiacerebbe. Ma, purtroppo per te, ho in mente qualcosa di peggiore. Sono sicuro che su questo mondo ci troviamo solo noi due."  
"E con questo?"  
"Con questo posso usare liberamente tutto il mio potere. Non avrò rimpianti per ciò che sto per fare, perché se tu dovessi sopravvivere, porteresti solo rovina nell'universo. Perciò è mio compito da custode fermati ora, a qualunque costo e in modo definitivo!"  
"Povero illuso. Io sono molto più potente del custode che hai eliminato!"  
"E io sono diventato più forte da allora. Hai visto anche tu a che torture mi sottoponevo per aumentare la mia forza, no?"  
"Si, è infatti ti considero piuttosto stupido per questo. Sei l'unica persona che sarebbe capace di rischiare la vita solo per questo."  
Detto questo, il custode delle tenebre partì all'attacco, evocando la spada e puntando verso Dark, che rimase fermo.  
Fu il Portafortuna a muoversi da solo, parando l'attacco.  
E nello stesso istante, il Lontano Ricordo partì all'attacco.  
L'avversario riuscì a schivare per un soffio il colpo, procurandosi però un taglio sulla fronte, dal quale cominciò ad uscire sangue.  
"Quindi è questo il potere di cui ti vanti tanto? Poter usare i Keyblade telepaticamente? Sinceramente mi aspettavo qualcosa di più!"  
"_Mai fidarsi delle apparenze,_ si dice nel nostro mondo." Replicò il custode dell'equilibrio.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Quello che ho detto" rispose Dark, materializzando dal nulla una sfera di luce, che colpì in pieno stomaco l'avversario, allontanandolo di diversi metri.  
"Grrr…" ringhiò l'avversario, rialzandosi per poi lanciare una sfera d'oscurità verso Dark.  
Purtroppo per lui, questa svanì nel nulla ancora prima di raggiungere l'obbiettivo, e senza che i due Keyblade intervenissero.  
"Dovresti imparare dagli errori del tuo predecessore. E dire che credevo di essere stato piuttosto chiaro sul fatto che non posso venire nemmeno sfiorato da quei miseri colpi."  
"Ti credi tanto forte, vero?"  
"Io forte? No, semplicemente dico le cose come stanno. Non mi reputo invincibile, tantomeno l'essere più potente dell'universo."  
"Sai soltanto parlare, ma non fai niente! Ti sei solo limitato a respingere alcuni miei attacchi, niente di più!"  
"Da come parli sembra che tu non aspetti altro che io ti elimini."  
"Perché so che non sei in grado di farlo!"  
"Stupido è chi sottovaluta l'avversario. E anche chi si sopravaluta."  
"Quindi ti sei appena dato dello stupido."  
"È qui che ti sbagli: io non ti sto sottovalutando, tantomeno mi sopravaluto. Semplicemente sto portando a termine il mio obbiettivo."  
Il custode delle tenebre si stufò di rimanere ad ascoltare, e partì direttamente all'attacco, tirando un pugno in pieno volto a Dark, che non lo schivò.  
"Dov'è finita tutta la tua sicurezza adesso, eh?" chiese lui, con un ghigno stampato sul volto.  
"Ti senti meglio ora?" rispose Dark, levando con la mano il pugno, mentre un fiotto di sangue cominciava a scendere dalla bocca. "Era da tanto che volevi farlo? Da quando ti ho fatto fare la figura dell'idiota a scuola, no?"  
"Non ti sopporto più! Hai sempre quell'aria da presuntuoso, da so tutto io! Non riesco a sopportare le persone come te!"  
Dark rimase in silenzio.  
"Sei uno stupido" si limitò a dire.  
"Come?"  
"Sei uno stupido. Hai confuso il dolore con presunzione, arroganza, orgoglio… Non hai capito niente. Sei diventato un custode delle tenebre solo per avere più potere, per diventare qualcuno… ed è per questo che ti disprezzo. Lo ammetto, se non fossi stato un custode molto probabilmente anch'io avrei desiderato avere più potere. È nella natura umana. Ma arrivare a stringere un patto scellerato solo per ottenerlo… questo non posso accettarlo! Tu sei disposto anche a distruggere la Terra se sarà necessario, vero?"  
"Se mi sarà d'ostacolo lo farò senza indugi"  
"Se le cose stanno così, allora non mi lasci altra scelta."  
"Che cosa vuoi fare, mostro?"  
Quella parola fece scendere il silenzio totale.

"Maledizione… Che cos'hai intenzione di fare, Dark?" esclamò Sora, mentre la Gummiship viaggiava alla massima velocità possibile per raggiungere nuovamente il castello dell'oblio.  
"E soprattutto come ha fatto ad allontanarci così tanto insieme alla Gummiship?" disse Kairi.  
"Credo sia uno dei suoi poteri. Ma non abbiamo tempo per discuterne ora." rispose il Re. "Tra pochi minuti dovremmo essere nuovamente al castello."

Dark rimase in silenzio.  
"Che c'è mostro? Ora che ti ho chiamato per ciò che sei realmente non riesci più a muoverti?"  
Lo derise l'avversario.  
"Sei solo un mostro. Soprattutto ora che hai cambiato aspetto!"  
"Hai ragione."  
Il custode delle tenebre rimase spiazzato.  
"Come?"  
"Hai ragione, sono un mostro, non lo nego."  
"Vuoi ancora fare finta di non avere sentimenti?"  
"No, ma ora so cosa devo fare."  
"Cioè?"  
"Adempierò al mio compito di custode. Vuoi vedere quale sia il mio reale potere? Bene, ti accontenterò."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Ciò che ho detto. Forse se non avresti osato tanto ti saresti potuto salvare, ma ora è troppo tardi."  
Detto questo, Dark mise le mani davanti a se.  
"Fuoco! Ghiaccio! Tuono! Terra! Aria!" e davanti a lui apparvero cinque sfere, ognuna contenente un elemento.  
"Cosa? Cinque magie diverse insieme?" esclamò incredulo il custode delle tenebre.  
"Luce! oscurità!" continuò Dark, facendo apparire altre due sfere.  
Poi, muovendo leggermente le mani, quest'ultime si unirono, cambiando forma e ricreando una versione gigante del ciondolo di Dark.  
"Fuoco, Ghiaccio, Tuono, Terra, Aria! Unitevi a Luce e Oscurità!"  
Detta questa frase, i cinque elementi si andarono a fissare ognuno su una delle cinque punte del ciondolo gigante.  
"N-No, aspetta, cos'hai intenzione di fare?" chiese l'avversario, indietreggiando.  
"Non ti è ancora chiaro? Ho unito le magie più potenti, nonché i cinque elementi ai due elementi maggiori."  
"N-No, non ci credo! Nessun essere vivente può riuscire a controllare tutti gli elementi insieme!"  
"Lo hai detto tu stesso: sono un mostro." replicò Dark, preparandosi ad attaccare.  
"Fermo! Così morirai anche tu!"  
"Se è destino che io muoia oggi, così sarà. Se è destino che io sopravviva, così sarà."  
"E questo mondo?"  
"È disabitato, e lo sai meglio di me."  
"No, aspetta, ti supplico, non farlo!" urlò ormai disperato l'avversario.  
"È troppo tardi. E anche volendo, non posso più annullare l'attacco. Per te è finita in ogni caso!"  
Il custode delle tenebre non rispose subito, ma impugno la spada.  
"Bene! Se le cose stanno così, allora ti eliminerò prima che sia il tuo stesso attacco a farlo. Muori!" urlò, lanciandosi all'attacco.  
"Addio." fece Dark, facendo partire il suo attacco.

"Eccoci!" disse Sora, avvistando il castello dell'oblio.  
"Finalm- ma che cosa succede?" chiese Paperino, guardando gli strumenti di bordo, che sembravano impazziti.  
In quello stesso momento, dal mondo di fronte a loro cominciarono a uscire raggi d'oscurità e di luce.  
"Presto Paperino, allontanati!" ordinò il Re.  
"Ma Maestà, Dark è ancora-"  
"Non possiamo fare più niente. Se rimaniamo troppo vicini, verremo cancellati!"  
Questo bastò a motivare Paperino a invertire istantaneamente la rotta della Gummiship.  
Nel frattempo i raggi aumentavano d'intensità.  
Poi, senza nessun preavviso, il mondo del castello dell'oblio esplose.  
La forza d'urto fu tale che la Gummiship venne sbalzata via.  
Le stelle più vicine al castello vennero inglobate dall'esplosione, sparendo all'interno, mentre quelle poco distanti vennero allontanate dalla loro orbita, andandosi a scontrare tra di loro e creando una catena di esplosioni.  
Poi tutto finì com'era cominciato.  
Ma del castello dell'oblio, e di coloro che erano all'interno, non era rimasto nulla.  
Nemmeno un granello di polvere.


	7. Gli occhi di Dark

**Capitolo 07: Gli occhi di Dark**

Dark riaprì lentamente gli occhi.  
La prima cosa che notò fu il luogo dove si trovava: sembrava un'enorme scatola argentata, e lui era all'interno.  
Alzandosi, Dark toccò con le mani la parete.  
Si girò subito, ritrovandosi a guardare se stesso riflesso nel metallo da cui era circondato.  
Due occhi, uno nero e uno bianco, risposero al suo sguardo.  
Come immaginava, i cambiamenti che aveva subito erano rimasti definitivi.  
Girandosi nuovamente, si ritrovò davanti uno strano spettacolo.  
Di fronte a lui c'era un ragazzo vestito completamente bianco, praticamente pelle e ossa e con occhiaie profonde, impegnato a mangiare dolci.  
Dark avrebbe pensato ad una persona normale, se non fosse stato per altri particolari: tipo le due ali che aveva sulla schiena e il fatto che era a testa in giù a mangiare, sospeso in aria.  
"Chissà cosa sta pensando?" chiese l'essere. "E chissà perché sembra quasi che mi guardi…"  
Dark decise di ignorarlo.  
Anche perché aveva notato la telecamera che c'era in un angolo di quella stanza di metallo.  
"Ehi, tu!" esclamò ad alta voce. "Chiunque tu sia, posso sapere almeno il perché mi trovo qui dentro?"  
Per alcuni secondi il silenzio regno sovrano nella stanza.  
"_Vedo che ti sei svegliato. Hai dormito per più di una settimana, senza mai svegliarti._" Rispose infine una voce, distorta con un apparecchio elettronico.  
"Come sono finito qui? Se è come dici tu, mi dovrei trovare in un ospedale, ma è l'ultimo luogo che questa stanza sembra essere".  
"_Sei caduto dal cielo da un'altezza di circa 300 metri. E i testimoni dicono che sei spuntato nel cielo dal nulla._"  
"E con questo?"  
"_Non ti sei rotto nemmeno un osso nonostante quella caduta, quando chiunque altro sarebbe morto sul colpo. Come hai fatto?_"  
"Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Non so nemmeno come sono arrivato qua."  
"_Allora ti farò un'altra domanda: cosa sei?_"  
"In che senso?"  
"_Ho fatto analizzare i tuoi capelli e i tuoi occhi: i capelli non sono tinti e non porti lenti a contatto colorate. Come fai ad avere quei colori?_"  
"Prima di rispondere a certe domande, mi farebbe piacere ritrovarmi a faccia con chi mi sta tenendo prigioniero."  
"Intelligente il ragazzo…" disse la creatura.  
Dark si girò a fissarla, e lei cadde letteralmente giù.  
"Tu riesci a vedermi e sentirmi?" esclamò questa, rialzandosi.  
"_Che succede?"_ chiese la voce.  
"Niente. Mi era sembrato di sentire qualcosa che cadeva, ma devo essere ancora stordito." Replicò il custode.  
"Beh, cerca di non perdere la memoria, perché ho un bel po' di domande da farti." disse altra voce, mentre da una porta nascosta entrava una persona con in testa un casco da motociclista._  
'Beh, almeno adesso ho capito il mondo dove sono finito.'_ pensò Dark.  
"Il mio nome è M." si presentò la persona davanti a lui.  
"Ovvero Mello." fece Dark, facendo spaventare il motociclista.  
"Non ti preoccupare, non dirò il tuo vero nome, anche se so qual è." lo anticipò Dark.  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Ho le mie fonti, che rimarranno top secret, mi dispiace."  
Mello per risposta li puntò contro una pistola.  
"Mettiamola così: o parli chiaramente, o assaggerai piombo. Sarai sopravvissuto a quella caduta, ma questa di sicuro farà male."  
Dark sorrise.  
"Se sei convinto che un misero proiettile possa colpirmi, fai pure. Sono abituato ad armi ben peggiori e molto più efficaci."  
"Mi prendi in giro? Cosa ci può essere di più efficace di una pallottola in piena testa? Per come la penso io, solo un'esplosione."  
"E per uno che è sopravvissuto all'esplosione di un pianeta, puoi ben immaginare quanto possa risultare temibile quella pistola."  
Mello rimase spiazzato.  
"Come sarebbe a dire l'esplosione di un pianeta?"  
"Ops… forse ho detto troppo…" disse Dark, senza sincera preoccupazione.  
Il motociclista lo fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
Poi si tolse il casco, rivelando così un ragazzo dai capelli biondi con metà volto sfigurato, come se fosse stato sottoposto al fuoco.  
"Non starai cercando di convincermi che viene da un altro pianeta, vero?" chiese lui.  
"Credevo che dopo aver trovato un quaderno che uccide semplicemente scrivendoci sopra il nome di una persona e aver scoperto dell'esistenza degli Shinigami non ti sorprendessi più."  
Mello puntò nuovamente la pistola verso Dark.  
"Come faccio ad essere sicuro che tu non sia Kira?"  
"Io Kira? Devo ammettere che sia il mio aspetto che il mio modo di fare potrebbero farlo pensare… Ma non lo sono, e sebbene penso anch'io che non dovrebbe esistere gente malvagia, non sono certo il tipo da uccidere migliaia di persone per questo. Anche se con questo, non significa che io abbia la coscienza pulita."  
"Ne deduco che tu sei sulla lista di Kira delle persone da eliminare."  
"Purtroppo per lui, non sa ancora della mia esistenza. Immagino che tu abbia già fatto delle ricerche su di me, ma ti abbiano dato esito negativo, vero?"  
"Interessante… mi chiedo chi dei due avrà ragione alla fine…" disse l'essere dietro di lui.  
Dark evocò il portafortuna e lo puntò alla sua gola.  
"Sarai anche uno Shinigami, ma vedrai che questa chiave ti può colpire tranquillamente." disse tranquillo, mentre l'essere lo guardava quasi sconvolto.  
"Ma con chi stai parlando?" chiese Mello, guardandolo sorpreso.  
"Con lo Shinigami che c'è qui dentro. Non so come faccia a vederlo, visto che non ho toccato nessun Death Note, ma mi dà fastidio che una persona parli di me convinto che io non lo possa vedere e sentire."  
"Uno Shinigami qui dentro? E tu vorresti farmi credere che ci sia veramente? Poi se fosse così, questo significherebbe senza dubbio che tu sei Kira!"  
Dark si girò verso di lui.  
"Se io fossi Kira, a questo punto tu saresti già morto."  
"Ehi, tu!" disse lo Shinigami.  
"Uh? Credevo potessi vedere il mio vero nome, perché mi chiami 'tu'?"  
"Mi piacerebbe togliermi questa curiosità, ma sfortunatamente non riesco a leggerlo. Sopra la tua testa non appare né il nome né la durata vitale. Comunque di' a Mello di portare qui un pc. A questo punto, tanto vale che parli direttamente anche con lui."  
Dark lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi ripetere il messaggio ad alta voce.  
Mello non sembrò tanto convinto, ma prendendo un cellulare ordinò a qualcuno di portare un notebook.  
Pochi minuti dopo arrivò un'altra persona con un casco da motociclista, portando il pc, per poi andarsene subito.  
"Ecco qui." fece Mello, consegnando il pc a Dark, che a sua volta lo consegno allo Shinigami.  
"Allora è vero… c'è veramente uno Shinigami." fu il commento di Mello, vedendo il pc alzarsi in volo da solo.  
Lo Shinigami cominciò a scrivere qualcosa, per poi girare lo schermo verso i due umani._  
'Io sono L'_  
Era questa l'unica frase scritta sopra.  
"L?" ripeterono in coro i due.  
Anche Dark era rimasto sorpreso, anche se l'avrebbe dovuto immaginare, visto che aveva visto lo Shinigami mangiare dei dolci.  
"Come faccio a essere sicuro che tu sia L?" chiese Mello._  
'Eri uno dei due miei possibili eredi. E sai bene che erano solo cinque le persone a conoscenza di ciò, anche se ora ne sono rimaste solo 3'_  
"Okay, sei veramente tu…"_  
'Già. Osservo la situazione da un po' di tempo. Dopo che Kira mi ha ucciso sono tornato come Shinigami per cercare di dare una mano, ma finora non mi è stato possibile. Poi è arrivato questo tipo. All'inizio ho addirittura pensato che fosse un altro Shinigami.'_  
"Davvero?" chiese Dark, non troppo sorpreso._  
'Beh, cerca di capire. Teoricamente le uniche persone su cui noi Shinigami non riusciamo a vedere il nome e la durata vitale sono nostri simili. Le probabilità che sia un umano dovrebbero essere meno dell'uno per cento.'_  
"Sono abituato a essere considerato come l'eccezione che conferma la regola."_  
'Ma ora c'è una possibilità di sconfiggere Kira'_ scrisse L. _'Mello, devi contattare Near e farlo venire qua. Devo parlare anche con lui, oltre a voi due.'_

Dark si ritrovò poche ore dopo a camminare da solo per le strade della città.  
_'Uff… detesto venire usato in questo modo… ma d'altronde non posso lasciare questo mondo prima di aver trovato la serratura. Mi sorprendo che gli Heartless e Nessuno non siano ancora arrivati.'_  
Mentre pensava ciò, il custode guardò il cielo.  
Per sua fortuna pioveva, così poteva tenere su il cappuccio senza destare sospetti.  
Anche perché sapeva che chiunque lo avesse visto in quel momento si sarebbe spaventato.  
Riprese dalla tasca il foglio che i tre detective gli avevano lasciato per raggiungere il posto.  
'_Ormai dovrei esserci.'_ pensò Dark, guardando la palazzina di fronte a lui.  
Impiegò circa 10 minuti prima di ritrovarsi davanti alla porta giusta, dove suonò il campanello.  
Pochi secondi dopo un uomo aprì la porta, rimase a fissare Dark, che aveva ancora su il cappuccio e poi cacciò un urlo, cadendo a terra e indietreggiando spaventato.  
"Matsuda, che succede?" chiese una voce dall'interno dell'appartamento. "Chi c'è alla porta?"  
"L-L-La m-m-morte!" esclamò Matsuda a fatica.  
"Capisco che i miei vestiti non siano proprio da festa, ma non ti sembra di esagerare? Non ho nemmeno la falce…" replicò ironico Dark.  
"Insomma Matsuda, si può sapere che ti pr… ah." fece un'altra persona, che arrivò davanti alla porta.  
Si trattava di un ragazzo che non doveva avere più di 25 anni, vestito con un completo elegante di colore marrone chiaro e con i capelli dello stesso colore.  
"Light, lo vedi anche tu, vero?" chiese Matsuda  
"E tu chi sei?" chiese Light rivolto a Dark, ignorando Matsuda.  
"Sono un emissario di N." si limitò a rispondergli, come da piano.  
"N?" chiese Matsuda.  
"Non so di chi tu stia parlando." rispose Light.  
"Se ti dico Near ti è più chiaro, Kira?"  
Per qualche secondo il silenzio regno sovrano.  
"Capisco… quindi è veramente Near che ti ha mandato. È l'unico convinto che io sia Kira. Ma non è da lui far esporre così direttamente un suo sottoposto."  
"Oh, lui sa benissimo che io non corro nessun pericolo. Sono immune al Death Note, per sfortuna di Kira."  
"Come fai a saperlo, hai verificato?" chiese Matsuda, cercando di riprendere controllo di sé.  
"No, ma uno Shinigami me lo ha rivelato. Comunque non sono qui per raccontarti di me." tagliò corto Dark, consegnando a Light un biglietto.  
"Questo è il luogo, il giorno e l'ora del luogo che Near ha deciso per mettere fine al caso Kira. Ci sarà anche Mello e un ospite speciale. Desidereremo che tu venga da solo, con il Death Note." disse Dark, per poi cominciare ad allontanarsi.  
"Fermo!" disse Light, prendendoli un lembo del cappuccio, che si levò, rivelando così i capelli e gli occhi di Dark.  
"Light, che succede?" chiese una voce femminile dall'interno dell'appartamento, e pochi secondi dopo arrivò una ragazza dai capelli biondi, che doveva avere più o meno la stessa età di Light, che rimase spiazzata vedendo Dark, che si era girato nuovamente verso i tre.  
"Siamo sicuri che non è la morte?" chiese Matsuda, guardando gli occhi di Dark, che nel frattempo si rimise il cappuccio.  
"Non sono la morte, ma non per questo mi tratterò dall'uccidere chi si metterà sulla mia strada." Rispose.  
"Ce lo ricorderemo. Ma non ti conviene avere questo atteggiamento, altrimenti Kira potrebbe pensare che tu sia un criminale, e per te sarebbe la fine." replicò Light.  
"Come ti ho già detto, non temo Kira. Per quanto mi riguarda, potrebbe essere davanti a me, con tanto di occhi di Shinigami, ma sono sicuro che in quel caso starebbe tremando di paura." rispose Dark, allontanandosi.

Il giorno dopo Dark si trovava in un capannone abbandonato, insieme a Mello, a L e al ragazzo che risultava chiamarsi Near.  
Mello e Near indossavano una maschera del volto di L quando era ancora in vita.  
Invece Dark era rimasto a volto scoperto.  
"Vedo che non vi manga la sfacciataggine." disse la voce di Light Yagami, che entrò in quel momento. "Voi due osate paragonarvi al primo L, ma sapete bene quanto me che non siete al suo livello."  
"Lo avevo detto io che era un'idea ridicola." fece Mello.  
"Il primo L, dici?" chiese Dark. "Tu che ne dici, L? Sono alla tua altezza oppure no?"  
"Sinceramente, individualmente no, ma ho visto che unendo le forze sono anche in grado di superarmi, se lo desiderano." rispose lo Shinigami, che stava osservando la scena.  
"Con chi stai parlando?" chiese Light, insospettito dal nome appena procunciato.  
"Mi sembra di averlo detto, con L."  
"Non dire stupidaggini. L è morto per mano di Kira anni fa."  
"Non ho detto che è vivo. Prova a chiederlo allo Shinigami dietro di te, chiedigli se qui c'è o no. Se non sbaglio Ryuk ha sempre detto di essere neutrale, quindi non favorirà né noi né te." rispose Dark, osservando l'essere dietro Light.  
"Eh, tu riesci a vedermi?" chiese quello.  
"Non chiedermi come, ma riesco a vedere e sentire tutti gli Shinigami anche senza aver toccato il loro Death Note.  
"Ah, questo spiega molte cose. Infatti mi stavo appunto chiedendo come facevi a parlare con L, visto che non gli è ancora stato consegnato un Death Note, e di conseguenza tu non avresti potuto toccarlo."  
A sentire dire ciò dallo Shinigami dietro di lui, Light spalancò gli occhi.  
"Quindi è vero… L è veramente qui, e a quanto ho capito è diventato uno Shinigami… beh, non importa. se non ha nemmeno un Death Note, non può fermarmi."  
"Infatti non sarà lui a fermarti." rispose Near. "Ma saremmo noi. Sappiamo che tu non hai fatto lo scambio degli occhi. È bastato farti sapere che ti avremmo aspettato qui da soli, e che tu saresti dovuto venire da solo con il Death Note, che però non puoi utilizzare, non sapendo i nostri nomi e senza aver visto il nostro volto."  
"E voi credete veramente che basti così poco? È vero, ho fatto affidamento solo al Death Note finora, ma non per questo…" continuò Light, tirando fuori una pistola e puntandola verso Near.  
"Non sono capace anche di usare questa" disse, per poi sparare un colpo diretto a Near, che però non fu raggiunto dalla pallottola.  
Fu Dark a intervenire, ed evocando il Portafortuna, respinse la pallottola, che ritornò dal mittente, colpendolo alla mano.  
"E quello che cos'è?" disse Light, tenendosi la mano.  
"Il motivo per cui sono immune al Death Note." Rispose il custode.  
Light si guardò intorno.  
Solo in quel momento capì di essere caduto in trappola.  
"Non ci serve una tua confessione. Abbiamo già tutte le prove che ci servono contro di te. Per te è finita." disse Near.  
"Ryuk, uccidili!" esclamò Light.  
"Ucciderli?" ripeté lo Shinigami, per poi mettersi a ridere.  
"Sai Light, mi piacerebbe farlo, ma in ogni caso non ho intenzione di morire per salvare la tua vita. E poi, potrei farne fuori solo due. Di uno non riesco a leggere né il nome né la durata vitale, e l'altro è uno Shinigami come me."  
"Arrenditi, Light Yagami. Se ti consegni di tua volontà, faremo in modo di non farti soffrire troppo per la tua condanna" disse Mello.  
"Arrendermi? Ryuk, non importa se non riesci a farli fuori tutti, ma scrivi i loro nomi sul Death Note!"  
"Devo scrivere i loro nomi? E va bene, come vuoi tu…" disse lo Shinigami, cominciando a scrivere sul suo quaderno.  
I tre però rimasero impassibili.  
Dark già sapeva come sarebbe finita.  
Infatti lo Shinigami mostrò poco dopo il suo quaderno a Light, ma Dark riuscì lo stesso a leggere cosa aveva scritto: Light Yagami.  
"C-Cosa significa questo?" fece spaventato Light.  
"Significa che tra 40 secondi morirai." rispose Dark. "Proprio come previsto."  
A quel punto Light si avvicinò al misterioso ragazzo che era riuscito a mandare a monti i suoi piani.  
"Tu… Tu chi sei? Come hai fatto?"  
Dark sorrise.  
"Il mio nome è Dark, ma è inutile che tenti di scriverlo su quel frammento di quaderno. Il mio vero nome non è quello, ma l'ho dimenticato. Però se ti interessa saperlo, ti posso togliere il dubbio sul perché non potevo venire ucciso dal Death Note. La verità è che io non sono di questo mondo."  
"Come?" chiese Light, portandosi una mano sul petto.  
"Q-Questo vuol dire che sarei stato sconfitto da un… un alieno?" fece infine, per poi cadere a terra, privo di vita.  
"A essere sincero…" disse Dark, sapendo di parlare al vento. "Preferisco venire definito un viaggiatore."

"Grazie per il tuo aiuto" disse Mello. "Senza di te non so se ci saremmo riusciti."  
"Ci sareste riusciti lo stesso, ma il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato più alto." rispose Dark ai due detective.  
"E ora dove andrai?" chiese L.  
"Credo che andrò a sistemare una situazione che ho lasciato in sospeso tempo fa… Sperando di non aver aspettato troppo."  
"Tornerai da dove sei venuto, vero?" chiese Near.  
"Si vede che voi tre siete i migliori detective di questo mondo" rispose Dark, per poi aprire un varco di fronte a lui.  
"E quello che cos'è?"  
"Il mio passaggio… Ah, L, mi puoi togliere una curiosità?"  
"Immagino tu voglia sapere come ho fatto a diventare uno Shinigami."  
"No. Quello che volevo chiederti e cosa hai intenzione di fare. Ryuk ha fatto capire chiaramente che presto riceverai anche tu un Death Note. Hai intenzione di usarlo?"  
"Gli Shinigami devono usare il quaderno per poter vivere…" cominciò L. "Ma io non ho intenzione di togliere la vita ad altri per la mia. Farò in modo di bruciare il quaderno, in modo da non cadere in tentazione e di non farlo usare a nessun altro."  
"La risposta che mi immaginavo." fece Dark, sorridendo e rimettendosi il cappuccio, per poi attraversare il varco.


	8. Ritorno a casa

**Capitolo 08: Ritorno a casa**

"Ma cosa…?" fu il commento di Dark, davanti allo spettacolo che si presentò di fronte a lui non appena uscito dal varco.  
Si trovava in una strada della sua città, ma intorno a lui c'erano solo macerie, mentre di persone nemmeno una traccia.  
"Non credevo sarebbe successo tutto questo durante la mia assenza" fece Dark, aggirandosi per le macerie.  
Poi improvvisamente senti numerosi click, gli stessi che si sentivano quando veniva caricato un fucile.  
"Non ti muovere!" esclamò una voce alle sue spalle.  
In pochi secondi, Dark si ritrovò circondato da uomini armati di fucili, tutti puntati verso di lui.  
"Non mi aspettavo di certo un'accoglienza con fuochi d'artificio, ma qui si va un po' troppo agli estremi." disse Dark, senza essere eccessivamente spaventato e alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
"Finalmente siamo riusciti a catturarne uno!" sentì dire da uno di loro.  
"Uno? In che senso uno?" chiese Dark, mentre nella sua mente cominciava a formularsi un'ipotesi.  
Un'ipotesi che Dark si augurava non fosse vera.  
"Ci prendi in giro? Con tutto quello che tu e i tuoi undici amici avete combinato, e trovandoti proprio in mezzo a tutte queste macerie, tu osi fare finta di nulla?"  
"Sentite, io sono appena arrivato. Non ho la minima idea di cosa sia successo qui."  
"Ti abbiamo visto arrivare con quel varco, come tutti loro. Non crederai davvero di poterci far credere a una simile storiella.  
"Capisco… allora ci sono veramente loro dietro a tutto ciò."  
"Ti conviene seguirci senza opporre resistenza e accettare la tua esecuzione con dignità, o per lo meno quel poco che ne hai."  
"Sareste davvero disposti a far fuori un vostro compaesano?" chiese Dark, levandosi il cappuccio, e facendo esclamare tutti di stupore.  
"Aspetta… tu sei Dark?" chiese un ragazzo, abbassando il fucile.  
Dark riconobbe in lui un suo compagno di classe.  
"Temevamo che non ti avremmo più rivisto." continuò lui, mentre anche gli altri cominciavano ad abbassare i fucili, cominciando a mormorare tra di loro.  
Dark sentì chiaramente '_Ma non era stato rapito dagli alieni?'_ o '_Ma che razza di mostro è diventato?'_ e ancora '_Che cosa ci fa qui?'_.  
"Che cosa ti è successo?" chiese il ragazzo, rivolgendosi chiaramente ai capelli e agli occhi.  
"È una lunga storia." si limitò a rispondere Dark.  
"Capisco… Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma per caso hai visto quel ragazzo che ti stava perseguitando negli ultimi giorni? È sparito insieme a te."  
Dark abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Ci ha tradito. Si è venduto ai nemici solo per avere più potere, e ha ammesso che avrebbe distrutto anche il nostro mondo se questo gli avesse permesso di ottenere più potere. Ho fatto ciò che dovevo fare."  
"Vuoi dire che…?"  
"Non ho avuto altre possibilità. Anche questa mia metamorfosi… ho dovuto attuarla per colpa sua."  
"Se le cose stanno come hai detto tu, e cioè che era veramente disposto a distruggere il nostro pianeta, non puoi biasimarti per le tue azioni."  
"Ora però basta parlare di me. Me ne sono andato da qualche mese se ho tenuto bene il conto. Cos'è successo durante la mia assenza?"  
"Siamo stati invasi" rispose un altro uomo. "Dodici persone, vestite proprio come te, sono apparse dal nulla e hanno cominciato a seminare distruzione dovunque passassero."  
"Ma stranamente l'unico edificio qui vicino rimasto intero e casa tua, che ovviamente è stata abbandonata." continuò il compagno.  
"Capisco… direi che è chiaro come l'acqua che tutto questo è colpa mia" disse Dark. "Sia l'invasione che tutta questa distruzione sono state causate per via della mia esistenza e partenza. Perciò tocca a me sistemare il tutto."  
"Cos'hai intenzione di fare?"  
"Molto probabilmente quei dodici hanno avuto un contatto con quel ragazzo, altrimenti non avrebbero potuto individuare casa mia. E sono pronto a scommettere che è già pronta una bella trappola nel caso di un mio ritorno."  
"Perciò?"  
Dark si alzò in volo.  
"Perciò si fa scattare la trappola." rispose, per poi volare via.

Proprio come gli avevano detto, casa sua era l'unico edificio nelle vicinanze che fosse ancora in grado di ospitare in modo sicuro delle persone.  
Dark entrò dalla finestra, come aveva fatto per tutti quegli anni di nascosto.  
Trovò camera sua esattamente come l'aveva lasciata, senza nemmeno un foglio spostato.  
"Bene… a questo punto non resta che aspettare." disse, per poi sdraiarsi sul letto.  
Non passarono troppi minuti prima che sentisse dei rumori alle sue spalle  
"Vedo che ti piace rilassarti." fece una voce.  
Dark si rialzò.  
"Detto dal notturno melodico è tutto dire, no?" disse lui, per poi girarsi.  
Di fronte a lui c'era l'organizzazione XIII al completo, tranne che per Roxas e Xion ovviamente.  
"Sei stato piuttosto imprudente a venire qua" disse Xemnas.  
"Forse… ma dopotutto, ho già sconfitto il vostro 'consigliere'."  
"Umph, lo avevo detto io che quel ragazzino non sarebbe riuscito a combinare niente di buono." fu il commento della numero XII, Larxene.  
"Ah, scusatemi, ma il vostro castello dell'oblio non credo sarà più utilizzabile, visto che non ne è rimasto niente."  
"Non importa, lo avevamo già abbandonato."  
"Lo so, ed era disabitato. Per questo non mi sono trattenuto."  
"Sei un ragazzo strano. Solitamente nessuno riesce a mantenere così tanta calma. Neppure Sora, dopo essere stato privato della maggior parte dei suoi ricordi, c'era riuscito." fece il freddo accademico.  
"Immagino che tu ora mi stia considerando come un prezioso soggetto, vero?"  
"Basta così." intervenne Xemnas. "Abbiamo un piano da rispettare. Larxene, lasciamo tutto nelle tue mani." disse il superiore, prima di scomparire in un varco oscuro, seguito da tutti gli altri membri esclusa la numero dodici.  
"Lasciano sempre a me i compiti più noiosi." fece lei, sbadigliando, per poi girare lo sguardo verso Dark.  
"Quali sono le vostre intenzioni?"  
"Oh, sta tranquillo. Non sono rimasti su questo pianeta. Ad ognuno di noi è stato affidato un mondo da distruggere. Per tua sfortuna, questo è quello toccato a me."  
Dark sorrise.  
"Cos'è quel sorrisetto? Credi che perché sia una femmina non sia alla tua altezza?"  
"Come ho detto a quel ragazzo… stupido è chi sottovaluta il nemico."  
"Cosa che immagino abbia invece fatto, vero? Ah, è riuscito a farti rivivere il tuo passato?"  
Dark si fece serio.  
"Dal tuo sguardo deduco di si."  
"E io ne deduco che siete stati voi a mostrarli come fare, vero?"  
"Già. Ma non ti preoccupare: sarai sopravvissuto a lui, ma contro di me non sarai così fortunato."  
Detto questo, Larxene lanciò subito verso Dark una serie di fulmini.  
Il custode riuscì ad evitarli, ma per farlo ricevette in pieno i due kunai che la numero dodici evocò e lanciò verso le sue gambe.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, Dark non rallentò nemmeno la velocità dei movimenti, e rispose subito lanciando una sfera di ghiaccio contro l'avversaria, che riuscì ad evitarla solo grazie ai suoi riflessi pronti.  
"Com'è possibile?" chiese lei, allontanandosi di qualche metro. "Ti ho colpito in pieno con i miei kunai, e non hai mostrato nemmeno un minimo segno di dolore!"  
"Ho superato torture peggiori di questa." si limitò a replicare lui, estraendo i due coltelli sporchi di sangue, per poi gettarli via.  
Immediatamente si mise le mani sulle gambe.  
Per qualche secondo vennero circondate da un aurea verde, mentre le ferite si rimarginarono.  
"Ecco fatto. Sebbene non senta dolore, non sono così stupido da non pensare ad un'emorragia." fece, per poi evocare i Keyblade.  
Lo scontro tra i due si riaccese subito.  
I Keyblade di Dark si scontrarono con i kunai di Larxene, facendo uscire scintille.  
Il Nessuno rispose subito all'attacco formando nella mano libera una sfera di tuono, che lanciò contro Dark.  
Fu il portafortuna a parare il colpo al posto del proprietario e a ripartire all'attacco.  
"Puoi usare i Keyblade telepaticamente?" chiese sorpresa la numero 12.  
"Se questo ti sembra strano, aspetta di vedere questo." rispose lui, per poi volare in alto. "Ti mostrerò una parte del potere con il quale ho sconfitto il mio ultimo avversario." continuò, per poi far apparire nella sua mano destra una sfera di tuono, mentre nell'altra una sfera di fuoco.  
"Due magie in contemporanea? Non credevo lo potessi fare realmente!"  
"Sei fortunata. Quest'attacco non è che un decimo di quello che ho lanciato contro quel ragazzo."  
"Nemmeno un decimo? Cos'è, mi consideri così debole?"  
"No, semplicemente non voglio distruggere questo mondo."  
"Distrug- Che cosa?!"  
"Rispondi a questa domanda, Larxene: che cosa succede se si unisce il tuono al fuoco?"  
"Il fuoco può essere una conseguenza del tuono, ma non è possibile unirli. Sarebbe come unire il ghiaccio al fuoco."  
"Allora preparati a vedere l'impossibile." replicò Dark, per poi fondere insieme i due elementi in mano, creando così una sfera perfettamente omogenea di fuoco e fulmini.  
"Ora mi è tutto chiaro… quel tipo non aveva speranze contro di te. Ma io sono tutta un'altra storia. Lancia pure quella sfera, io te la rispedirò contro!"  
Dark non si scompose.  
"Può essere. Sarà il destino a scegliere."  
"Tu credi nel destino?"  
"Potrebbe essere."  
"Allora ora vedremo da che parte sta."  
"Stavolta ti devo dare ragione." concluse Dark, per poi lanciare la magia.  
Larxene fece sparire i coltelli che teneva tra le dita per poi prendere la sfera con le mani.  
La terra sotto di lei cominciò a riempirsi di crepe per la pressione del colpo, che aumentava con il passare dei secondi.  
"I miei complimenti." disse Dark. "Non è facile riuscire a resistere ad una sfera di quella potenza."  
"Urgh… sei forte… ma hai commesso l'errore di aver usato anche il tuono per crearla."  
Dark spalancò gli occhi.  
"Grazie a questa tua svista, posso… controllarla!" disse, cominciando a circondarsi di fulmini che confluirono nella sfera.  
Poi, improvvisamente, riuscì a rispedirla al mittente.  
Dark venne colto di sorpresa.  
Si preparo a ricevere il colpo che purtroppo per lui non avrebbe fatto in tempo a deviare.  
Ma prima che la sfera di tuono potesse colpire Dark, una colonna di ghiaccio apparve dal nulla, colpendo e distruggendo la sfera.  
"Cosa?" chiese Dark, sorpreso come anche l'avversaria.  
"Arrivano i rinforzi!" disse una voce, ben nota ai due combattenti.  
Infatti sopra di loro era apparsa la Gummiship, e sul suo tetto c'erano Sora, Riku e Kairi.  
"Tu!" esclamò Larxene indicando con odio Sora.  
"Ci conosciamo?" chiese lui.  
"Capisco…" continuò il Nessuno. "Vedo che Naminè ha fatto un bel lavoro."  
"Riku, tu dovrai spiegarmi nei minimi dettagli cos'è successo in quel maledetto castello! E anche tu, Dark!" disse Sora, scendendo dalla Gummiship, assieme ai due amici.  
"Già. Non è stato per niente bello quello che hai fatto." intervenne Kairi.  
"Se avessi saputo che preferivate fare la fine di quel ragazzo e del castello invece di salvarvi vi avrei lasciato dov'eravate."  
"Beh, se la metti sotto questo punto di vista, forse è meglio che sia andata così. Poi vedo che anche tu sei sano a salvo." disse Riku.  
"Volete continuare lo stesso a combattere assieme a me, nonostante quello che sono?"  
"Certo, che domande!"  
"Allora sistemiamo subito quella strega!" esclamò Dark, per poi ripartire all'attacco, seguito anche dagli altri custodi.  
Larxene lanciò i kunai verso Sora, che tuttavia li evitò facilmente.  
Il numero dodici si distrasse un attimo per cercare di colpirlo di nuovo.  
E quell'attimo le fu fatale.  
Dark la infilzò con entrambi i Keyblade.  
I kunai le caddero giù, per poi svanire nel nulla.  
"Complimenti… sei riuscito ad eliminarmi. Ma non credere che sia finita qui. Gli altri mi vendicheranno… e tu non potrai batterli tutti quanti. Ricordati di queste parole… Anche tu farai la nostra stessa fine… presto o tardi."  
Poi, proprio com'era avvenuto in passato per opera di Sora, Larxene cominciò a svanire nell'oscurità, ma a differenza della precedente volta, dal suo corpo uscì un raggio oscuro, che sparì nel cielo."  
"E quello cos'era?" chiese Sora.  
"Non ne ho idea." rispose Dark.  
"A quanto pare siamo arrivati giusto in tempo, eh?" chiese Riku.  
"Già, questa volta me la sono vista brutta. Grazie per quella colonna di ghiaccio."  
I tre custodi si guardarono.  
"Ehm… Dark, guarda che noi non centriamo. L'abbiamo vista da lontano, ma credevamo fosse opera tua."  
"Cosa? Suvvia, non mi offendo mica a ringraziarvi per una volta."  
"Ma guarda che è così!"  
"Ma allora, se non siete stati voi, chi è stato?" chiese lui, guardandosi in giro, per poi sospirare. "Non importa. Ad ogni modo, come avete fatto a ritrovarmi?"  
"Beh, a essere sinceri… abbiamo tirato a caso." ammise Sora.  
"Abbiamo solo immaginato che ti saresti potuto dirigere qui, visto che è il tuo mondo d'origine."  
"E ricordati che prima o poi ti ripagheremo lo scherzetto che ci hai fatto l'ultima volta."  
"Scherzetto?" si intromise Paperino. "Per colpa di quello 'scherzetto', la Gummiship è ridotta a poco meno di un rottame!" continuò, indicando la Gummiship, che effettivamente, non era nelle sue condizioni migliori.  
Era piena di crepe, e alcuni oblò erano stati sigillati.  
"Beh, io vi avevo allontanati per evitare questo. Siete stati voi a voler ritornare indietro. Comunque risolvo una questione qui e poi porterò la Gummiship a Radiant Garden, così che Cid possa ripararla."  
"Che questione?"  
"Devo trovare la serratura, in modo che questo mondo non possa più venire attaccato."  
"Non sarà facile trovarla." fece Sora, prima che una luce accecante lo interruppe.  
Il ciondolo di Dark si era illuminato e si stava sollevando da solo.  
A veder ciò, Dark fece una piccola risata.  
"Che ironia… l'ho cercata per così tanto tempo, e l'ho sempre avuta dietro." disse, per poi togliersi la catenina, che si sollevò davanti a lui.  
E come di consueto, alzò il Portafortuna per chiudere la serratura.  
Ma non successe nulla.  
"Cosa succede?" chiese Riku.  
"Perché la serratura non si chiude?"  
"Forse… devi usare entrambi i Keyblade per questa serratura." azzardò Sora.  
Dark seguì il consiglio, ed evocò subito il Lontano Ricordo.  
E come detto da Sora, la serratura si chiuse.  
"E anche questo mondo è a posto." disse Kairi.  
"E ora, come promesso, preparatevi a ritornare a Radian Garden." fece Dark, per poi far spuntare sotto la Gummiship un varco, che la inghiottì, facendola sparire.  
"Ah! La Gummiship!" esclamò Paperino.  
"Non ti preoccupare, è arrivata sana e salva a destinazione. Anche se ora che ci pensò bene, non ho controllato se sul punto di destinazione ci fosse qualcuno… Speriamo di no. Beh, direi che possiamo andare anche noi" disse, per poi aprire un varco davanti a loro, per poi attraversarlo.

Poco lontano, una figura vestita di nero osservò il gruppo scomparire nel passaggio.  
Il suo volto era nascosto dal cappuccio.  
L'impermeabile sventolava mosso dal vento, mentre la figura alzava una mano, aprendo un varco oscuro.  
Senza dire o fare nulla, lo attraversò, abbandonando quel mondo.


	9. Rimpatriata

**Capitolo 09: Rimpatriata**

"Uff…" sbuffò Cid, portando fuori un cartone con vari pezzi di computer all'interno. "Devo imparare a stare zitto di fronte a Merlino, se è vicino a un computer… lo manda sempre in mille pezzi."  
Tutto ad un tratto, sopra di lui il cielo divenne scuro.  
"Non si metterà pure a piovere, vero?" fece, mentre accendeva una sigaretta e alzava lo sguardo.  
La sigaretta li cade subito giù dalla bocca per la sorpresa.  
Proprio sopra la sua testa, c'era una Gummiship in caduta libera.  
Cid riuscì a spostarsi di quei pochi metri sufficienti perché la Gummiship non lo colpisse in pieno.  
"Q-Questa Gummiship … è la loro…" disse ancora scosso Cid, per poi venire interrotto da delle voci dietro di lui che si stavano avvicinando.  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non hai verificato se sotto c'era qualcuno? Cosa facciamo nel caso ha colpito qualcuno?" chiese un Paperino non proprio calmo.  
"Suvvia, sono sicuro che non ci sia fatto male nessuno… e poi capita anche a me di sbagliare, non sono certo perfetto."  
"Speriamo solo che non sia caduta vicino a Cid…" fece Sora.  
"Voi!" urlò il diretto interessato.  
"Speranza vana…" sospirò il moro.  
"Cid, che succede?" chiese Yuffie, uscendo dalla casa. "Abbiamo sentito un gran trambusto e… ah, siete voi. Questo spiega tutto." concluse, sorridendo.  
"Succede che questi marmocchi a momenti mi facevano secco!" esclamò Cid.  
"Chiedo scusa, è colpa mia." intervenne Dark.  
Per qualche minuto calò il silenzio, mentre Cid e Yuffie osservavano il nuovo custode.  
"E tu chi sei?" chiese infine Cid, come se non fosse successo niente.  
"È un altro custode." rispose il Re al posto di Dark.  
"Già. Il mio nome è Dark, e sono stato io a trasportare qui la Gummiship … ma stupidamente ho dimenticato di fare in modo che non finisse addosso a qualcuno. Vi chiedo scusa."  
"Un altro custode?" chiese una voce alle loro spalle, rivelando così l'arrivo di Leon.  
"Vedo che non siete cambiati di una virgola." disse Pippo, sorridendo.  
"Almeno adesso sappiamo di chi era la Gummiship in avvicinamento." continuò Leon, ignorando Pippo.  
"Come?" chiese Dark. "Impossibile. Non siamo arrivati qui con la Gummiship."  
"E come allora?"  
"Grazie a dei varchi simili a quegli oscuri… a questo proposito, non ci conviene usare quegli apposto della Gummiship?" chiese Sora.  
"No, per il semplice motivo che più è lunga la distanza più mi costa energia aprire un varco… e poi come facciamo a sapere in che mondo fermarci senza vederlo?"  
"Ah, già…"  
"Aspettate… se non eravate voi, allora chi è che sta arrivando?" chiese Aerith, arrivando anche lei davanti agli amici.  
A rispondere a questa domanda fu la Gummiship in questione, che solcò il cielo sopra di loro.  
Ai presenti sembrò quasi un drago per via del colore rosso e della forma.  
La navicella atterrò poco lontano da loro.  
"Che cos'è oggi, la giornata delle visite?" chiese Leon, quasi stufo di quella situazione.  
"Squall!"  
Un urlò squarciò il silenzio, mentre una figura azzurra correva verso Leon, che guardava stupito la scena.  
La figura azzurra si rivelò essere una ragazza, che pochi metri prima di andare incontro a Leon fece un salto aprendo le braccia, come se volesse abbracciarlo.  
Purtroppo per lei, Leon si spostò, e lei cade rovinosamente a terra.  
"Leon!"  
"Squall!"  
Il primo nome fu urlato da Cid, Yuffie e Aerith con tono di rimprovero, mentre il secondo da altre tre persone, per la precisione da due ragazzi e una ragazza.  
Nel frattempo la ragazza vestita di azzurro si rialzò.  
"Perché non mi hai preso al volo?" fece arrabbiata a Leon.  
"Perché avrei dovuto farlo con una persona che non conosco neppure? E come fai a sapere il mio vero nome?"  
A sentire ciò la ragazza sembrò star male.  
"S-Stai scherzando, vero?" chiese.  
"Tu non conosci Leon." la interruppe Yuffie. "Non lo abbiamo mai visto scherzare in tutti questi anni."  
"Tutti questi anni?" chiese uno dei due ragazzi, che aveva degli strani tatuaggi sulla faccia.  
"Non è che abbiamo sbagliato veramente persona?" fece la ragazza con gli occhiali.  
"Impossibile!" le rispose l'altra. "Quante altre persone credi possano assomigliarli così tanto, avere il Gunblade e avere la stessa cicatrice?"  
"Effettivamente non troppe." commentò il secondo ragazzo, che indossava una specie di impermeabile.  
"Oh, insomma, ma si può sapere chi siete?" chiese Leon, cominciando a spazientirsi.  
"E poi ha ancora la squallite!" disse la ragazza ridendo.  
"S-Squallite?" chiese Sora.  
"È un soprannome per la mania di Leon di isolarsi." spiegò Dark, che era quello meno sorpreso di tutti.  
Cosa che Aerith non mancò di notare.  
"Come mai sei così tranquillo?" chiese infatti.  
"Oh, niente di speciale. Sono solo uno che si sorprende difficilmente." rispose lui.  
"Suvvia Squall, ora basta con questo scherzo. Sappiamo benissimo che non sei in grado di sostenerlo a lungo. Non ti sarai veramente dimenticato di me, Zell?" chiese il ragazzo con il tatuaggio.  
"Non chiamarmi con quel nome. Il mio nome è Leon"  
"Squall, Leon… resta sempre il fatto che sei tu. Non ti ricordi nemmeno della tua insegnante, Quistis?"  
"No." rispose lui, schietto.  
"Deduco che non ti ricordi nemmeno del tiratore scelto, Irvine, cioè me, vero?" chiese l'altro ragazzo.  
"No, non ci credo. Non puoi esserti dimenticato di tutto questo… non di me." disse la ragazza vestita di blu. "Su, cerca nei tuoi ricordi, cerca di ricordarti di me, Rinoa!"  
"Ti ripeto che non ti conosco."  
"Ma se ti sei pure gettato nello spazio aperto e a momenti causavi la fine del mondo per salvarla!" gli urlò contro Zell.  
"Sentite…" intervenne Cid. "Ho cresciuto io Leon fin da quando era un bambino. E non vi ho mai visti prima. Perciò mi pare evidente che si tratta di un eccezionale somiglianza."  
"No, sono sicura che è lui!" insisté Rinoa.  
"Ehm… scusate se intervengo, ma per chi non era presente, è possibile un riassunto?" chiese Sora, per poi girarsi verso Dark.  
"Dark, tu non ne sai niente?"  
"Potrebbe darsi… ma sai bene quanto me che ci è vietato interferire con gli altri mondi."  
"E chi se ne frega!" intervenne Leon. "Digli solo che si stanno sbagliando!"  
"Buffo, sembra che tu ti stia comportando proprio come quando Rinoa era sotto il controllo di Artemisia."  
"Artemisia?" ripeté Leon. "E chi è?"  
"Oh, basta così! Ci penso io a fargli recuperare la memoria!" disse Zell, alzando il braccio pronto per dare un pugno a Leon.  
Ma a fermarlo fu Quistis, che si rivolse a Dark.  
"Tu come fai a sapere di Artemisia e di quello che ci è accaduto? Non mi sembra di averti mai visto prima."  
"Oh, non ci fate caso. È una sua caratteristica sapere di tutto e di tutti e non far sapere agli altri di lui."  
"Forse anche questa è una tua caratteristica come custode dell'equilibrio." disse Kairi.  
"Custode dell'equilibrio?" urlarono insieme Leon, Cid, Yuffie e Aerith.  
"Q-Quel custode?" chiese sorpreso Cid.  
"Sora, toglimi una curiosità: come fai a sopportarla?" chiese Dark, indicando Kairi.  
"Segreto." rispose lui ridendo.  
"Tu saresti un custode dell'equilibrio?" domandò Leon. "Credevo fosse solo una leggenda infondata."  
"E basta con le chiacchiere inutili! Squall, cerca di ricordare. Siamo cresciuti assieme, siamo diventati SeeD e siamo riusciti a sconfiggere Artemisia!" urlò Irvine.  
"Non so nemmeno cosa siano questi SeeD!"  
"Che ne dite di parlarne davanti ad una tazza di the?" li interruppe Aerith.  
"Beh, detto da una così bella ragazza, non possiamo di certo rifiutare." fece Irvine.  
"Per sua fortuna Cloud non è qui…" commentò Yuffie.  
"Perché?" chiese Sora.  
"Non sono affari vostri, moccioso." lo liquido Cid.  
"Moccioso a chi?"

"Suvvia Squall, cerca di ricordare. Come puoi esseri dimenticato di noi?" chiese nuovamente Rinoa.  
"Per l'ennesima volta: io non vi conosco. Sono cresciuto in questo mondo e ho combattuto per questo mondo! Non ho mai sentito parlare di SeeD e di questa Artemisia di cui parlate."  
"Ma accidenti, Squall!" urlò Quistis, battendo le mani sul tavolo. "Abbiamo passato l'ultimo anno a cercarti ovunque! Tutti i Garden sono alla tua ricerca, e anche tuo padre è preoccupato per te!"  
"Mio padre?" ripeté Leon, un po' sorpreso. "Credevo che mio padre fosse morto quando questo mondo era stato conquistato dalle tenebre."  
"Forse ho capito…" fece Irvine. "Deve essere successo qualcosa dopo la sconfitta di Artemisia. Non siamo riusciti a tornare nel nostro tempo e nel nostro mondo, ma come ben sappiamo, Squall non ha più fatto ritorno. Rinoa, tu che ne hai ereditato i poteri, dici che potrebbe essere che Squall sia in qualche modo ridiventato bambino e sia stato scaraventato su questo mondo?"  
Rinoa si portò la mano sotto il mento.  
"Non conosco bene i miei poteri… ma per una strega che era riuscita a cancellare la differenza tra passato, presente e futuro, direi che si, è possibile."  
Mentre il gruppo parlava con Leon, i custodi si rivolsero a Cid.  
"Cid, potresti riparare la nostra Gummiship ?" chiese Paperino.  
"Uhm… dovrò darci un occhiata quando questo caos sarà finito… ma per quel che ho visto, è conciata piuttosto male. Da quanto tempo è che non viene controllata?"  
Paperino e Pippo si guardarono.  
"Ecco… credo da un po' di anni…" disse vergognandosi Paperino.  
"Cosa? È voi avete viaggiato per tutto questo tempo senza mai controllarla?!" urlò Cid, tra l'arrabbiato e il sorpreso, facendo saltare tutti per lo spavento.  
"Ehi, scusa se abbiamo salvato qualche decina di mondi e impedito due, tre volte circa la fine dell'universo!" replicò Paperino.  
Dark aspettò che i due finissero di bisticciare, poi si rivolse a Cid.  
"Cid, ti posso fare una domanda?"  
"Se ha a che fare con la Gummiship, ho già risposto a Paperino"  
"No, è su un'altra questione. Riguarda Ansem."  
A quella parola tutti smisero di parlare, e Cid si fece serio.  
"Cosa vuoi sapere?"  
"Voi conoscevate sua figlia?"  
Cid, Leon, Aerith e Yuffie rimasero in silenzio.  
"Tu come fai a saperlo?" chiese Leon  
"L'ho conosciuta di persona. E ho assistito alla sua fine."  
"Oh, no…" disse Aerith, sedendosi. "Tutti gli abitanti hanno sempre sperato che fosse ancora viva e che non fosse tornata perché stava cercando il padre…"  
"Come sarebbe a dire che hai assistito alla sua fine?" chiese Cid.  
"Era arrivata sul mio mondo anni fa. Ma si è sacrificata per salvarmi la vita. Ora però voglio risolvere un mistero: che cos'era la scuola per i custodi?"  
Cid sospirò.  
"Quella scuola era un mistero per tutti noi. Si trovava sotto il palazzo della fortezza oscura, e all'epoca era un centro di ritrovo per tutti i custodi."  
"Aspettate un secondo" si intromise Sora. "Ma i custodi non dovrebbero essere un ristretto gruppo di persone in grado di usare il Keyblade?"  
"Oggi, ma in passato, erano centinaia. Poi un giorno arrivò lui."  
"Master Xehanort, giusto?" chiese Dark. "È il nome che lei ha nominato di fronte al suo assassino, un custode delle tenebre"  
"Proprio lui. All'inizio aiutò i custodi nell'istruzione, ed era ritenuto da tutti un saggio alla pari di Ansem. Ma in realtà era tutta una maschera. Lui e Vanitas attaccarono i custodi, cogliendoli di sorpresa. Molti di loro decisero di unirsi a lui per eliminare i custodi superstiti, ricevendo così potere in più. Solo tre di loro opposero resistenza e non vennero eliminati, ma non si è più saputo che fine abbiano fatto loro e Master Xehanort."  
"Quindi potrebbero essere ancora vivi?" chiese Kairi.  
"Potrebbe…"  
"Aspettate! Per caso uno di loro indossava un armatura?" chiese Sora.  
"Tu come fai a saperlo?"  
"Perché ci ho combattuto contro, vero Paperino e Pippo?"  
"Si, è vero. Ed è stato un osso duro. Ancora più difficile di Sephiroth. Siamo riusciti a raggiungerlo grazie ad un varco nel castello Disney, che però si è chiuso quando siamo usciti."  
"Perché non me lo avete mai detto?" chiese il Re.  
"Beh, non ci sembrava il caso, e sinceramente, ce lo eravamo dimenticati.."  
"Questo lascerebbe pensare che allora siano riusciti a sconfiggere Master Xehanort. Ma il mistero rimane aperto." disse Leon, mentre evitava l'ennesimo tentativo di Rinoa di abbracciarlo.  
"_Così pare"_ disse una voce, proveniente da fuori.  
"Questa voce…"  
"Non è possibile!"  
"Ah, già, dimenticavo." disse Dark. "Tutti i membri dell'Organizzazione XIII, esclusi i numeri 13 e 14 sono tornati in vita."  
"14? E chi è?" chiese Riku.  
"Oh, nessuno d'importante… vero Sora?"  
"Eh? Guarda che io mica lo conosco. Io mi ricordo solo di Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord e Roxas."  
"Mentre noi sappiamo dell'esistenza anche di Vexen, Zexion, Leaxeus, Larxene e Marluxia." aggiunse Riku.  
"Beh, risolveremo questa faccenda dopo. Adesso abbiamo un avversario che ci aspetta se ho capito bene, no?" intervenne Zel.

Tutto il gruppo uscì dalla casa, ritrovandosi di fronte al numero uno, Xemnas.  
"Ben arrivati, custodi."  
"Xemnas! Che cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Devo solo distruggere questo mondo ed eliminare il custode dell'equilibrio."  
"Devo farti i complimenti Dark". disse Kairi. "Sei l'unico che riesce a farsi nemici anche chi non conosci."  
"Che devo dire? Sarà il destino." rispose lui.  
Xemnas evocò le due spade laser, e senza perdere tempo, colpì Dark, che parò il colpo grazie ai Keyblade.  
"Sai, non se l'unica persona che conosco che crede nel destino. Ma l'ultima ha fatto una brutta fine. Non è così, custode dell'equilibrio?"  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Della figlia di Ansem ovviamente."  
Dark spalancò gli occhi.  
"Quindi tu la conoscevi!"  
"Certo. Ero pur sempre un suo apprendista. E so cose che tu non immagini nemmeno."  
"Tipo?"  
"Se ti può interessare non era figlia unica."  
"Cosa?"  
Ma prima che Dark potesse continuare con le domande, Xemnas fece spuntare dal suo corpo una serie di raggi luminosi, alcuni dei quali colpirono in pieno Dark, che cade all'indietro.

"_Ne è passato di tempo dall'ultima volta"  
"Già, ma non pensavo di rivederti"_

"Cosa ti porta nuovamente qui?"  
"Lo sai benissimo! Ho bisogno di più potere! Non posso eliminarlo!"

"Sei sua sorella"

Queste frasi lampeggiarono all'improvviso e in continuazione nella mente di Dark, che in quel momento si trovava in uno spazio nero vuoto, lontano da tutti a da tutto.  
Poi, come se fosse caduto un meteorite, una fortissima luce lo investi.  
E si ritrovò in uno strano posto.  
Si trovava in un castello.  
Di fronte a lui c'erano due bambine, delle quali però non riusciva a vedere il volto.  
Riuscì solo a distinguere il colore dei capelli.  
La più grande aveva i capelli neri, mentre la più piccola rossi.  
Poi lo scenario cambiò nuovamente.  
Era circondato da centinaia di persone, e accanto a lui si trovavano Sora, Riku e Kairi, che osservavano due ragazzi impegnati a combattere.  
Dark riconobbe uno di loro.  
Era lui.  
L'altro invece indossava un'impermeabile nero, che impediva a chiunque di distinguere il suo volto.  
Il Dark della visione stava combattendo usando i Keyblade, mentre l'avversario si limitava ad usare diversi tipi di magia.

Dark si risvegliò di colpo.  
Si trovava a terra, e attorno a lui c'erano tutti gli altri combattenti, privi di sensi.  
Solo Leon e Rinoa erano rimasti ancora in piedi a combattere.  
Leon con il suo fidato Gunblade, mentre Rinoa con una specie di Boomerang da braccio affilato.  
Dark si rialzò, curandosi le ferite, per poi raggiungerli.  
"Oh, tu allora sei ancora in piedi." disse Leon.  
"Lo prenderò per un 'fortuna che sei ancora vivo'." replicò irono Dark.  
"Complimenti. Siete riusciti a uscire indenni da quel colpo. Ma vediamo se riuscite a resistere a questo." e fece partire dalle sue mani una serie di rami oscuri diretti tutti verso Leon.  
"Squall!" urlò Rinoa, spingendolo via.  
Ma per fare ciò, ricevette in pieno il colpo.  
Dark fissò Leon.  
Sul suo volto era apparsa un espressione spaventata.  
"Che stupida." disse Xemnas. "Sacrificarsi per uno che non la considera nemmeno."  
"R…Rinoa…" balbettò Leon, avvicinandosi a Rinoa.  
"Argh!" urlò, portandosi le mani alla testa.  
"Tu…" disse Dark, avvicinandosi a Xemnas. "Un tempo eri l'apprendista di Ansem. Come hai potuto tradirlo solo per avere più potere? Come puoi uccidere senza nemmeno un po' di pietà?"  
"E tu come hai potuto lasciare morire senza fare niente lei?" rispose Xemnas, sorridendo.  
Gli occhi di Dark divennero due fessure.  
"Xemnas…" disse Leon, interrompendo la conversazione tra i due.  
Dark guardò i suoi occhi.  
Erano gli stessi occhi che aveva lui quando il custode delle tenebre eliminò lei.  
"Ora ricordo tutto… finalmente ricordo chi sono realmente…"  
"S-Squall…" fece Zell, tentando di rialzarsi.  
"Sono stato uno stupido. Per colpa mia Rinoa si è fatta colpire. Il minimo che posso fare è eliminarti."  
"Provaci, se ci riesci." rispose Xemnas, lanciando nuovamente lo stesso attacco di prima.  
Ma questa volta fu un'altra persona ad interferire.  
Infatti una sfera di fuoco spezzò di netto i raggi, che altrimenti avrebbero colpito in pieno sia Dark che Leon.  
"Chi ha osato?" tuonò Xemnas, girandosi verso la fonte della magia.  
Sia lui, che Dark che tutti gli altri spalancarono gli occhi.  
Di fronte a loro c'era una persona vestita con l'impermeabile dell'organizzazione XIII, con il cappuccio che ricopriva interamente il volto.  
"E tu chi sei?" chiese Xemnas.  
"Cosa? Non è dalla tua parte?" chiese Leon.  
"No, mi dispiace ammetterlo, ma è un impostore, come il custode dell'equilibrio. Indossa solo il nostro stesso impermeabile, non ha niente a che fare con noi."  
Ma prima che potesse continuare a parlare, il misterioso individuo si teletrasportò di fronte a lui.  
Ad averlo di fronte, Xemnas spalancò gli occhi.  
"N-Non è possibile! T-Tu sei-"  
Non finì mai la frase.  
Il misterioso personaggio lo colpì in pieno volto con un fulmine, lasciando il corpo del Nessuno privo del capo, che cominciò a sparire.  
Com'era successo con Larxene, anche dal corpo di Xemnas uscì un raggio nero, che scomparve nel cielo.

Il nuovo arrivato si avvicinò a Rinoa.  
Senza dire niente, posò le mani sopra di lei, e immediatamente il suo corpo venne avvolto da un'aurea verde, che indicava la magia di guarigione.  
Infatti in pochi minuti Rinoa riaprì gli occhi.  
Verificato che Rinoa stesse bene, Leon si avvicinò a lei e la aiuto a rialzarsi.  
Dark invece continuava a fissare lo sconosciuto, che ricambiava lo sguardo, sebbene non lasciasse trasparire il volto.  
"Ehi, e lui chi è?" chiese Kairi, avvicinandosi.  
In quel momento l'individuo arretrò e aprì un varco oscuro.  
"Aspetta!" urlò Dark, al che lui si fermò.  
"Prima di andare rispondi a questa domanda: sei stato tu a salvarmi sulla Terra dall'attacco di Larxene?"  
Lui si limitò ad annuire con la testa.  
"Allora ti ringrazio, ti sono debitore."  
Il misterioso individuo non rispose.  
Fissò nuovamente prima Dark e poi Kairi, per poi sparì nel varco, che si richiuse alle sue spalle.

"Così era veramente come dicevano loro, eh Leon?" chiese Yuffie.  
"Così pare. Quando Rinoa è stata colpita, mi è tornato in mente tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme."  
"Quindi ora cosa farai?" chiese Cid.  
"Se non vi dispiace, vorrei partire con loro. A quanto pare, ci sono un po' di persone che mi stanno aspettando."  
"Già. Dopotutto si tratta solo di Cid, Laguna, Ellione, tutto il mondo…"  
"Ehi, ma allora tu non sei l'unico Cid dell'universo!" scherzò Merlino.  
"Molto spiritoso, vecchio. Comunque, fa' pure."  
"Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlino. Vi ringrazio di tutto. Salutatemi anche Cloud se passa di nuovo da queste parti."  
"Contaci."  
Poi Leon si rivolse ai custodi.  
"Voi cosa avete intenzione di fare?" gli chiese.  
"Beh, prima di tutto aspetteremo la riparazione della Gummiship, poi-" cominciò Sora, prima di venire interrotto da un colpo di tosse di Cid.  
"Ah, già la Gummiship …" cominciò lui. "Temo ci sia un problema… ma prima voglio la vostra parola che fermerete quel papero maniaco di Gummiship."  
Prima che Paperino potesse rispondere, il Re e Pippo lo afferrarono, tenendolo fermo.  
"Continua pure Cid."  
"Ecco… durante lo scontro con Xemnas di prima… uno dei suoi colpi ha colpito in pieno il garage dove l'avevo portata per ripararla… e purtroppo non è rimasto granché di utilizzabile."  
Questa notizia ebbe due risultati.  
Il primo fu il creare un silenzio sovrano nella stanza.  
Il secondo fu lo svenimento di Paperino.  
"Ma non vi preoccupate. Comincerò subito a costruirvene una nuova." li tranquillizzò Cid. "Dopotutto, è successo in un mio garage, quindi mi prendo la responsabilità. Ci metterò circa una settimana per finirla, dovrete aver pazienza fino ad allora."  
"Altrimenti nel frattempo possiamo usare uno dei varchi di Dark." propose Sora.  
"Ma non sappiamo in che mondo andare. Non possiamo vederli da fuori se usiamo i varchi."  
"Scusate…" intervenne Irvine. "Ma come fate a capire se un mondo ha bisogno del vostro aiuto?"  
"Beh, solitamente è avvolto da una strana aurea oscura." rispose il Re.  
Irvine guardò Rinoa.  
"Allora forse possiamo dirvi il prossimo mondo che troverete." continuò, prendendo un pezzo di carta dalla tasca e scrivendo sopra qualcosa, per poi consegnarlo a Dark.  
"Queste sono le coordinate di un mondo che abbiamo visto, che corrisponde alla vostra descrizione. Credi di poterci arrivare così?"  
"Posso provarci. Grazie."  
"Ehi, Squall, hai per caso attaccato la squallite a quel ragazzo?" chiese Zell.  
"Oh no, ne soffro da molto prima che lo conoscessi." rispose tranquillo Dark.  
"Ah, ok, se lo dici tu…"  
"Beh, ora per noi è il momento di andare." disse Dark, aprendo il varco.  
"Allora torneremo qui tra una settimana per la nuova Gummiship " disse Sora, prendendo con l'aiuto di Pippo Paperino, che era ancora privo di sensi, per poi seguire Dark nel varco.

"Allora, a che punto sei?"  
"I preparativi sono finiti. Ma sei sicuro di volerle dare retta?"  
"Te l'ho già detto: ha insistito, e poi sinceramente non mi sembra una cattiva idea."  
"D'accordo… allora ci pensi tu ad andare a contattare i canditati?"  
"Immagino di non avere scelta… vorrà dire che comincerò subito, altrimenti non cominceremo tanto presto…"

_Equilibrio – Saga di Dark – Fine_


	10. Acciaio

**Capitolo 10: Acciaio**

I custodi, non appena usciti dal varco, si ritrovarono in mezzo ad una distesa d'erba.  
"Beh, poteva andarci peggio"  
"Ehm… Sora, non per abbattere il tuo entusiasmo, ma guarda meglio dove siamo finiti…" fece Riku.  
"Uh, perché?"  
"Mah… forse perché ci troviamo in un cimitero?" rispose Dark, indicando numerose lapidi intorno a loro. "E per questo ci conviene uscire il prima possibile da questo posto. Non mi piace mancare di rispetto."  
Kairi nel frattempo prese di forza Sora, che era rimasto paralizzato dalla scoperta.  
Una volta usciti, si misero ad analizzare attentamente il paesaggio, ma purtroppo per loro non c'era niente d'interessante, se non i resti di una casa bruciata.  
"Ehi, Dark, hai capito dove ci troviamo?" chiese Sora, riprendendosi.  
"Non ancora. Come vi ho già detto, non è detto che conosca tutti i mondi che visiteremo".  
"Ehm… scusa Dark, ma potresti spiegarmi come mai quel tipo di prima continuava a fissare me e te?" chiese Kairi.  
"Sinceramente non ne ho idea. Non riesco a capire chi possa essere, e soprattutto perché si vesta come l'organizzazione XIII. Poi mi ha già aiutato due volte… e come se ci stesse seguendo."  
In quel momento a Dark tornò in mente la visione che aveva avuto.  
Possibile che l'avesse già incontrato?  
E perché in quella visione, Sora, Riku e Kairi assistevano senza intervenire a quel combattimento? Sembrava quasi che stesero assistendo a uno spettacolo…  
E di chi erano quelle voci che aveva sentito? Dark era sicuro di averle già sentite, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi dove.  
Chi è che non poteva eliminare?  
Perché di una cosa era sicuro: era stato lui a chiedere alla voce più potere.  
Dark spalancò gli occhi.  
Si chiese come mai non ci aveva pensato subito.  
Soltanto una persona era in grado di dargli più potere, ma si era ripromesso di non incontrarla mai più.  
"Ehi Dark, ci sei?" chiese Riku, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
"Sì, ci sono... scusate, mi ero perso nei miei ricordi… Paperino, Pippo, Re Topolino. Mi dispiace dovervelo chiedere, ma vorrei che voi tornaste a Radiant Garden." disse, aprendo davanti a loro un varco.  
"Cosa? E perché?"  
"Potrebbe essere pericoloso per voi rimanere qui. Tornate indietro e aspettateci."  
"Ne sei sicuro?"  
"Non preoccupatevi. Siamo pur sempre quattro custodi, ce la caveremo in qualche modo."  
Il Re guardò anche gli altri custodi, che annuirono.  
"Va bene. Vi aspetteremmo a Radiant Garden allora." disse, per poi attraversare seguito da Paperino e Pippo il varco.  
In quel momento, videro due persone che si avvicinavano.  
Uno era vestito di nero, con un mantello rosso che lo avvolgeva e due guanti bianchi alle mani, mentre l'altro aveva addosso un'enorme armatura.  
Quando quello di rosso passò accanto a loro Sora non riuscì a trattenersi.  
"Ehi Kairi, hai visto quant'è basso quel tipo?" sussurrò all'amica, facendo notare la statura del ragazzo.  
Purtroppo per lui, non parlò a un volume sufficientemente basso per non venire sentito dalla persona in questione, che si fermò di colpò.  
"Suvvia fratellone, non farci caso…" fece l'armatura, come se stesse cercando di evitare che l'altro facesse qualche pazzia.  
"Chi è…" disse lui, ignorando l'armatura e unendo le mani.  
"che hai…" continuò, per poi appoggiare la mano sinistra sul braccio destro.  
"…chiamato schifoso nanetto insignificante?!" urlò, per poi far spuntare dal braccio destro una lama d'acciaio e partire all'attacco verso Sora, che riuscì a evocare in tempo il Keyblade per parare.  
"Che cosa?" chiese il ragazzo. "Senza cerchio alchemico e senza battere le mani?"  
"Cerchio alchecosa?" replicò Sora, respingendo l'attacco.  
"Fratellone… Pensi anche tu quello che penso io?" chiese il tizio in armatura.  
"Si Al… Ehi, voi!" disse, indicando i quattro custodi.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Riku.  
"Siete alchimisti?"  
Sora stava per chiedere di cosa stava parlando, ma Dark lo interruppe prima che potesse parlare.  
"Potrebbe essere. E se ben ricordo, voi due siete i famosi fratelli Elric, Edward, l'alchimista di stato, chiamato anche l'alchimista d'acciaio, con suo fratello minore Alpholse."  
"Beh, vedo che la nostra fama come al solito ci precede." disse Edward, sorridendo.  
"Nonché due alchimisti che hanno tentato una trasmutazione umana." concluse Dark.  
Il sorriso si gelò sull'alchimista d'acciaio.  
"Chi siete?" chiese Al.  
"Chi lo sa? Potremmo essere alchimisti, homunculus o semplici nemici."  
"Dark, si può sapere cosa stai dicendo?" chiese Sora a bassa voce.  
"Voglio solo testare la reale forza di questo nanetto." rispose Dark.  
E come previsto, la 'parola magica' funzionò.  
Infatti Edward non perse tempo.  
Unì nuovamente le mani per poi appoggiarle a terra.  
Pochi secondi dopo dal terreno partirono una serie di spuntoni di terra, tutti diretti verso Dark, che si limitò a distruggerle con una sfera di fuoco.  
"Che cosa? Sei riuscito a usare il fuoco senza nemmeno usare le mani?"  
"Cosa c'è di strano?" chiese Sora. "Tu non sei capace di farlo?"  
"Sora, sta zitto!" gli urlarono tutti.  
"Questo vuol dire… che voi tutti possedete una pietra filosofale, vero?" domandò Edward, preparandosi a combattere con il braccio. "Come avete potuto sacrificare delle vite umane?"  
"Vite umane?" chiese Kairi. "Di che cosa stai parlando?"  
"Gli ingredienti per una pietra filosofale… sono gli esseri umani." rispose Dark.  
Ma prima che potesse continuare a parlare, Edward partì all'attacco, pronto a infilzarlo con la lama, ma prontamente Dark rispose all'attacco, e tagliò a metà il braccio destro di Edward.  
"Fratellone!" urlò la persona nell'armatura, ma Dark arrivò Davanti a lui e lo tagliò a metà lungo la vita.  
"Dark, che cosa ti sta saltando in mente?!" esclamò Riku, scioccato come gli altri per il comportamento di Dark.  
"Non preoccupatevi, non si sono fatti niente… come può far male un braccio di metallo? O un'armatura vuota? Non vedete che non esce sangue da nessuno dei due?"  
Infatti dalla parte di braccio rimasta a Edward e dal corpo di Alpholse non scendeva nemmeno una goccia di sangue.  
"C-Cosa? L'armatura è vuota!" fece incredulo Sora.  
"E quel braccio non era vero." aggiunse Riku.  
"Ma com'è possibile?"  
"Semplice: questo è ciò che si ottiene se si tenta di resuscitare una persona." rispose Dark.  
"Oh, no… no no no no no no no no…" disse Edward, sbiancando, guardandosi il braccio.  
Poi si rivolse a Dark.  
"Ehi tu, ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Ora per colpa tua dovremmo rischiare la vita!"  
"Ehm… scusa la domanda, ma come fate a rischiare la vita se non state nemmeno perdendo sangue?" chiese Kairi. "Non vi basta ripararvi… ehm… come posso dire?"  
"È proprio quello il problema! Voi non avete idea…" disse deglutendo "di ciò che dovremmo passare ora…"  
"Suvvia fratellone… vedrai che Winry capirà la situazione… e dimentichi che anch'io non sono messo tanto meglio…"  
"Ti ricordo che è la seconda persona più pericolosa per noi due. E per di più non posso ripararti in questo stato!"  
Dark aprì un varco dietro di loro.  
"E… E quello cos'è?"  
"È un passaggio per Rush Valley. Non è lì che si trova Winry?"  
"E tu come fai a saperlo?"  
"Inutile chiederglielo… lui sa tutto di tutti di tutto l'universo." disse Sora, sospirando.  
"Certo, nei miei sogni." rispose Dark, pensando che in fondo la cosa non fosse troppo lontana dalla verità.  
"Quindi…" disse Al, guardando il varco "questo ci condurrebbe automaticamente a Rush Valley? È Sicuro?"  
"Certo!" disse Kairi, prendendo per un braccio Sora.  
"E-Ehi Kairi, cosa vuoi fare?" chiese lui.  
"Oh, solo dimostrare che è sicuro." rispose lei, per poi lanciarlo all'interno del varco.  
A veder ciò, Riku, Dark, Edward e Al la guardarono sorpresi.  
"Riku, ma Kairi ha bevuto qualcosa di strano prima, che tu sappia?" chiese Dark. "Perché per quel che mi risulta, solitamente non è così…"  
"Che ti devo dire… avrà avuto un momento di pazzia…"  
"Ehi, voi!" disse Sora, rispuntando fuori dal varco, con un bernoccolo sulla testa ."Vi spiacerebbe venire anche voi? C'è una pazza che continua a lanciarmi oggetti addosso… Chissà perché poi…"  
"Winry." Sospirarono insieme i due fratelli Elric, per poi entrare anche loro nel varco, seguiti anche dai custodi.

"Ed! Al! Che piacere rivedervi!" disse una ragazza, vedendoli spuntare fuori dal varco.  
"Ciao Winry" dissero i due fratelli. Edward fece bene attenzione a nascondere il braccio destro e il pezzo tagliato, oltre che mettersi davanti ai pezzi del fratello.  
"Allora quel ragazzo di prima era con voi?"  
"Sfortunatamente si…" disse Sora, massaggiandosi la testa, mentre vedeva sbucare dal varco anche Riku, Kairi e Dark.  
"Cosa vi porta da questa parti?" chiese la ragazza, sorridendo.  
"Questo!" rispose Ed, mostrando il pezzo di braccio.  
Per qualche secondo tutto rimase immobile, con Winry che sorrideva, senza dire niente.  
"Questo silenzio non mi piace…" disse Riku.  
Pochi secondi dopo dal posto dove si trovava la ragazza, partirono un centinaio di attrezzi, tra cui cacciaviti, chiavi inglesi, trapani… tutti che colpirono il povero Ed, senza che lui potesse fare niente per evitarli.  
"Ehi, calmati, maniaca di automail!" gridò Edward.  
"Questa scena mi ricorda qualcosa…" disse Riku.  
"Già. Il nostro caro maniaco di Gummiship" continuò Sora.

"Ecco qui" disse Winry, mettendo un nuovo braccio meccanico ad Ed. "Aggiungo anche questo ai tuoi debiti."  
"Tanto per cambiare." commentò Ed sbuffando, per poi provare subito a muovere il braccio.  
"Perfetto! Grazie mille, Winry!" disse, per poi dirigersi verso le due metà dell'armatura.  
"Ora tocca a te, Al." fece, battendo di nuovo le mani e mettendole sopra le due parti.  
Immediatamente le due parti si fusero, facendo tornare come nuova l'armatura.  
"Però! Deve essere comodo per voi avere un braccio intercambiabile e un corpo immortale." disse Sora.  
Questa frase però invece di far sorridere ebbe l'effetto di far piombare i tre ragazzi in depressione.  
"Ehm… ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?" chiese lui.  
"No, niente. Dopotutto tu non sai la verità…" rispose Al.  
"Già. Lui no, ma quell'altro si!" esclamò Ed, indicando Dark. "Come fai a sapere così tante cose di noi? E soprattutto, come fai a effettuare delle trasmutazioni senza fare lo scambio?"  
Dark sospirò.  
"Purtroppo per voi, non posso rivelarvi chi sono, da dove vengo e come faccio ad avere certe informazioni, come non possono farlo nemmeno i miei compagni di viaggio."  
"Siete dell'esercito?"  
"Esercito?" chiese Sora. "L'unico esercito che abbiamo incontrato era di un migliaio di creature nere che volevano distruggere un mondo"  
"Non credo di aver capito a che cosa vi stiate riferendo, ma di una cosa sono sicuro: voi siete in possesso di una pietra filosofale, vero?"  
"No. Non so se dire fortunatamente o sfortunatamente, ma non ne abbiamo nemmeno mai vista una."  
"E allora come fate a effettuare trasmutazioni come se niente fosse?"  
"Mai sentito parlare di magia?" chiese Kairi.  
"Magia? La magia non esiste!"  
"Kairi, tra te e Sora non so chi sia quello che combina più pasticci. Certo che sei-" cominciò Dark, per poi interrompersi e mettendosi una mano sulla fronte per calmare una fitta improvvisa.

"…_una tale pasticciona, non fa altro che combinare guai…"_

"Ehi Dark, che ti prende?" chiese Riku, notando lo sguardo spento del custode, che si riprese subito.  
"N-Niente… solo una fitta alla testa…"

Quella notte i custodi vennero ospitati da Winry, che era riuscita a trovare del posto libero nella sua officina, mentre ai letti ci avevano pensato Ed e Al, che li avevano creati a partire da dei pezzi di legno.  
Ma Dark non riusciva a prendere sonno, perciò decise di uscire.  
S'incamminò fuori dalla città, fino a ritrovarsi sopra delle montagne e si fermò a osservare le stelle.  
Che cosa stava succedendo?  
Perché continuava ad avere visioni, anche se la maggior parte di esse erano solo orali?  
Che il suo subconscio stesse cercando di metterlo in guardia?  
E se era così, da che cosa?  
Dark allontanò questi pensieri, per poi cominciare a parlare.  
"Puoi anche uscire allo scoperto, so benissimo che sei lì."  
"Come hai fatto a vedermi?" chiese uno, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio dietro delle rocce.  
Il colore della sua pelle era scuro, sul volto s'intravedeva una cicatrice bianca a forma di X e aveva un paio di occhiali da sole che li coprivano gli occhi, sebbene fosse notte piena.  
"Oh, sono molto bravo a percepire le persone."  
"Sei un alchimista?"  
"No, no… ho poteri simili, ma non sono un alchimista. E comunque ti sconsiglio di attaccarmi. Le ultime persone che ci hanno provato non hanno avuto una bella esperienza."  
"Allora tu devi essere il famoso Dark." fece il misterioso individuo, sorridendo.  
"Dark, attento!" urlò Edward, arrivando di corsa inseguito dal fratello.  
Prima che Dark potesse rispondere, Ed diede un calcio all'individuo, facendolo volare contro una roccia.  
"Che ci fa qui Scar?" chiese Al.  
"Quello non è Scar." rispose Dark  
"Che cosa?!" esclamarono i due fratelli.  
"Quello è Envy."  
La persona colpita da Ed si rialzò, per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
"Mi aveva avvisato che eri al corrente di tutto ciò che accadeva qui…" disse, prima di illuminarsi.  
"Ma non pensavo fino a questo punto." continuò, trasformandosi in un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli verdi, con dei vestiti neri che ricoprivano la parte superiore del petto fino al collo, lasciando scoperta la pancia e le braccia, mentre sotto aveva una gonna.  
I piedi e le mani erano ricoperti completamente dai vesti, escluse le dite.  
E infine sulla fronte aveva una fascia con uno strano triangolo rosso disegnato sopra.  
"Dannazione… ci mancava sol lui ora." fece Ed.  
"Chi ti ha contattato?" chiese Dark.  
"E se non avessi intenzione di dirtelo?"  
Dark evocò entrambi i Keyblade.  
"In questo caso ti costringerò a rivelarmelo con la forza." disse, per poi partire all'attacco.  
"Ehi, aspetta, non puoi attaccarlo così!" urlò Ed inutilmente.  
Ma prima che Dark potesse portare a termine l'attacco, fu costretto a fermarsi.  
"Beh, che succede?" chiese Envy, ridendo dopo essersi trasformato.  
Dark serrò gli occhi a quella vista.  
"Non è possibile" fece.  
"E quella…"  
"chi è?" dissero i due fratelli, vedendo una bambina dai capelli neri che apparentemente non aveva più di sei anni.  
Dark indietreggiò.  
"Che succede Dark? Perché ti sei fermato?" chiese Ed, per poi vedere il volto di Dark.  
Un volto di sorpresa, paura e rabbia uniti.  
"Allora anche il custode dell'equilibrio può spaventarsi." fece una voce alle loro spalle.  
Tutti si girarono verso la fonte, per vedere un varco oscuro che si apriva.  
E pochi secondi dopo videro uscire il numero III, Xaldin.  
"Custode dell'equilibrio?" chiese Al, guardando Dark.  
"Così ci sei tu dietro tutto questo, eh?" chiese Dark, guardando il feroce lanciere.  
"Già. È Stato così gentile da offrirmi i fratelli Elric su un piatto d'argento, se fossi riuscito a eliminarti." disse Envy, usando la voce della bambina.  
"Come hai fatto? Tu ti dovresti trasformare solo in ciò che vedi…"  
"In questo caso…" disse Xaldin, tirando fuori una carta "Anche un oggetto apparentemente inutile può diventare prezioso."  
"Capisco… quindi avete fatto più copie dei miei ricordi, eh?"  
"Allora Dark, hai davvero intenzione di uccidermi di nuovo?" chiese Envy, usando la voce della bambina e mettendosi davanti a Xaldin.  
Dark rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio.  
"Ero certo che non avresti avuto il coraggio. Dopotutto sei sempre un misero essere umano." disse Xaldin.  
Dark alzò lo sguardo verso i due avversari.  
"Davvero credete che questo basterà a fermarmi?" chiese infine.  
"Cosa?" esclamò il numero III, per poi ritrovarsi con un Keyblade infilzato nel petto, mentre Envy era stato trapassato in piena fronte.  
"M-Mi hai colpito lo stesso… s-sebbene avessi il suo aspetto…" disse lui, prima di riprendere le sue sembianze e cadere a terra.  
"G-Già… come hai potuto? Nessun comune mortale avrebbe avuto questo coraggio." chiese Xaldin  
"Davvero credevate che sarebbe bastato questo per fermarmi? Vuol dire che sono davvero bravo come attore allora. È Morta tra le mie braccia, è vero, ma se non avessi colpito Envy nonostante avesse il suo aspetto, sarebbe stato un insulto alla sua memoria." rispose Dark, per poi fissarlo negli occhi.  
Xaldin saltò dalla sorpresa.  
"Quegli occhi… io li conosco…" disse, per poi scoppiare a ridere, cominciando a sparire.  
"Ma certo. Che stupidi che siamo stati. E noi volevamo affrontarti… non potevamo fare scelta più sbagliata. Ora ho capito chi sei realmente, custode dell'equilibrio! Ma non credere di essere invincibile! Per tutti c'è un inizio è una fine, anche per te." disse, per poi sparire.  
Anche dal suo corpo partì un raggio oscuro verso il cielo, che scomparve in pochi secondi.  
Dark fece scomparire i Keyblade.  
"Chi era quello?" chiese Ed  
"Uno dei tipi che mi dà la caccia. Il loro obiettivo è eliminarmi."  
"Urgh… non è stato carino da parte tua…" disse Envy, rialzandosi, mentre il buco nella testa si rimarginava completamente.  
"Colpire una bambina indifesa… che gesto crudele."  
"Parli proprio tu, che hai sparato a un bambino che stava giocando!" urlò Al.  
"Peccato che Glutony non sia qui… sembra che questa volta toccherà a me mangiare." fece Envy, cominciando ad aumentare di dimensioni.  
"Ed!" chiamo Dark "Mi confermi che al suo interno c'è la pietra filosofale, vero?"  
"Si, l'ho vista e usata personalmente."  
"Perfetto! Allora fidatevi di me. Al, quando sarà sul punto di mangiarmi, avvicinati a me"  
"Che cosa? Ma sei impazzito? Io ne sono uscito vivo per miracolo! Non permetterò ad Al di correre un rischio del genere!"  
"Per favore, fidatevi di me. Desideri che Al ritorni in possesso del proprio corpo, vero?  
"Fratellone… lasciami andare." fece Al.  
Edward fissò per un attimo Dark e suo fratello.  
Ma prima che potesse dare una risposta, Envy completò la sua metamorfosi.  
Ora non aveva più niente di umano, sembrava di più un'enorme e orribile cane gigante di colore verde, con il corpo rinvestito da delle specie di cadaveri umani urlanti.  
Non perse tempo e, dopo aver spalancato la bocca, saltò verso Dark.  
"Adesso!" urlò Dark, vedendo Al raggiungerlo proprio un secondo prima che la bocca del mostro si chiudesse attorno a loro.  
"Dark!" urlò Sora, arrivando di corsa seguito da Riku e Kairi.  
"Al! Ed!" urlò Winry, correndo dietro loro.  
"Dannazione, questa non ci voleva… non dovevo mangiare anche lui… Il Padre non la prenderà bene."  
"Maledetto!" esclamò Sora, evocando il Keyblade.  
"Fermo!" urlò Ed. "Se lo elimini, eliminerai anche Al e Dark!"  
"Al?" ripeté Winry "Vuoi dire che Al è dentro quel mostro?"  
"Dark gli ha chiesto di farsi mangiare assieme a lui. Sembra che così potrà ritornare nel proprio corpo…"

Dark venne immediatamente circondato da centinaia di cadaveri che tentavano di farlo sprofondare sempre di più all'interno di Envy.  
"Al, mi senti?" urlò, cercando di girarsi.  
"Si, sono dietro di te!"  
"Riesci a vedere la pietra filosofale?"  
"No, mi spiace".  
'_Maledizione… devo fare in fretta…'_ pensò Dark, guardandosi attorno.  
E finalmente la vide.  
La pietra rossa dalla quale uscivano tutti quei cadaveri.  
"Eccola!" urlò, per poi farsi largo con i Keyblade, seguito da Al.  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?" chiese Al.  
"Credo ci sia una persona che ti sta aspettando da tempo." fece Dark, prendendo tra le mani la pietra filosafale.  
"Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Del tuo corpo." rispose lui, per poi ingoiare la pietra.  
"Cosa stai facendo? Così rischi di morire o di diventare un Homunculus!"  
"Non ti preoccupare" rispose Dark, cominciando a tossire. "Non corro nessuno dei due rischi, per il semplice fatto che la pietra su di me non ha effetto. La potrò usare solo per aprire un varco speciale."  
"Un varco speciale?"  
"Un varco per una porta." rispose Dark, aprendo davanti a loro il varco. "Dobbiamo attraversarlo! Devi fidarti ancora di me!"  
"Va bene!" rispose l'armatura, per poi varcare il passaggio seguito da Dark.

"_Ti dono questi. Fanne buon uso. Ricordati questo: le tenebre e la luce possono essere usate sia per il bene che per il male. Sta a te decidere per quale parte usare l'una e l'altra."_  
"_Come faccio a non sbagliare?"_  
"_Segui sempre il tuo cuore"_  
"_E se dovessi perderlo?"_  
"_In quel caso, dovrai…"_

Dark riaprì gli occhi.  
Cos'era stato?  
Chi stava parlando?  
Ma a distoglierlo da quei pensieri fu Al.  
"N-Non posso crederci…" fece, guardando la persona davanti a loro.  
Si trattava di un ragazzo, che sembrava fosse cresciuto con il minimo indispensabile, tanto che si potevano distinguere senza problemi le sagome delle ossa sulla pelle.  
Dietro di lui c'era un'enorme porta, che però era chiusa.  
"Finalmente sei arrivata… anima mia." disse il ragazzo.  
"Direi che ora puoi essere sicuro al cento per cento di essere reale e non un invenzione di tuo fratello, vero?" chiese Dark, dando le spalle ai due Al.  
Percepì soltanto una fortissima luce.  
Pochi secondi dopo sentì il fracasso dell'armatura di Al che cadeva per terra.  
Quando si girò, trovò ai suoi piedi l'elmo dell'armatura e poco lontano il resto.  
Davanti a lui invece c'era Al, che respirava a fatica e non riusciva a rimanere in piedi.  
"Sono… sono tornato nel mio corpo…" disse a fatica.  
Dark però prese l'armatura e la lanciò ai suoi piedi.  
"Mi dispiace dovertelo chiedere, ma dovresti indossare nuovamente l'armatura. Adesso dobbiamo uscire da qui, e ho visto che stavano arrivando anche gli altri."  
"E perché mi devo rimettere l'armatura?" chiese Al.  
"Se tu non lo avessi notato, mentre il tuo corpo era qui non ha avuto di certo l'occasione di andare a comprarsi dei vestiti, e tu essendo stato fino a pochi minuti fa solo un armatura di ferro non ne possiedi…"  
Al capì al volo il messaggio e obbedì. Entrò a malavoglia nell'armatura, che però ora gli stava decisamente larga.  
"Sai, ho una fame pazzesca… e anche tanto sonno…" fece Al, mentre Dark lo aiutò a reggersi in piedi.  
"Beh, sono anni che il tuo corpo non può né mangiare né dormire, perciò non me ne stupisco… ora pensiamo ad uscire da qui. Non allontanarti da me se ci tieni alla tua ritrovata pelle. Creerò una barriera attorno a noi, in modo che il colpo non ci possa ferire."  
"Quale colpo?"  
"La pietra filosofale purtroppo ha perso tutto il suo potere quando l'ho usata per aprire il varco. In teoria io non sarei potuto arrivare fin qui, ma grazie al suo potere ci sono riuscito. Ma ora mi tocca distruggere questo posto per poter uscire. Così anche Envy sparirà, essendo stato privato del suo cuore."  
"Tu riusciresti a distruggere questo posto?"  
"Dovrò limitare i miei poteri. L'ultima volta che li ho usati al massimo, non è rimasto niente del mondo sul quale mi trovavo."  
"Che cosa? Vuoi dire che hai distrutto un intero pianeta da solo?"  
"Sorpreso? Sta tranquillo, era disabitato. Ora, ti devo chiedere di non riferire a nessuno ciò che vedrai." disse Dark, per poi tirare fuori il ciondolo.

"Maledetto… sputali immediatamente!" urlò Riku.  
"Fossi pazzo e poi anche volendo non potrei." rispose la creatura, ridendo.  
"Accidenti… ma quanto ci mettono ad uscire?" chiese Ed.  
"Beh, a questo punto posso eliminare tutti voi, tranne ovviamente il piccoletto."  
"Chi hai chiamato piccoletto?!" esclamò Ed, perdendo la pazienza e partendo all'attacco.  
Ma prima che potesse colpire l'homunculus, esso s'illuminò.  
"C-Che cosa succede?" chiese l'essere spaventato, vedendo che stava cominciando a gonfiarsi.  
Ma prima che potesse rendersene conto, esplose, rilasciando una luce fortissima.  
Quando essa si affievolì, al posto di Envy c'erano Dark e Al.  
"Al! Dark! State bene!" urlarono tutti.  
Dark aiutò Alphonse a camminare, al che Ed si preoccupò.  
"Al, tutto bene?" chiese  
"Mai stato meglio, fratellone… Sono giusto un po' stanco…" rispose Al, con la sua voce vera, e non più distorta dal metallo.  
"Al, la tua voce…" fece Winry, mentre Al dall'interno dell'armatura faceva volare via l'elmo, rivelando così il suo volto.  
"Finalmente sono tornato in possesso del mio corpo." disse, per poi perdere i sensi.  
"Al! Alpholse!" urlò Ed, scuotendo il fratello minore.  
"Sta tranquillo, sta bene." rispose Dark.  
Ma prima che potesse continuare, una fitta al cuore lo colpì.  
E tutto divenne buio.

"_Maestro, dove va?"_  
"_Devo partire per una missione. Tornerò, non preoccuparti"_  
"_Ok, ti aspetterò."_  
"_Ah, stavo dimenticando: buona fortuna per la tua prima missione."_  
"_Grazie."_  
"_Mi dispiace non poterti assistere, ma questa è una questione che non posso rimandare."_  
"_Non si preoccupi. Parte con Vanitas, vero?"_

Dark riaprì gli occhi.  
"Ah, finalmente. Cominciavamo a temere il peggio." disse Riku.  
"C-Cos'è successo?" chiese Dark.  
"Sei svenuto. Al ci ha raccontato tutto. Ma come ti è saltato in mente di inghiottire una pietra filosofale?" domandò Edward.  
"Eh, eh… come ho detto ad Al, era l'unico modo per arrivare davanti alla porta… A proposito, come sta?"  
"Devo dire che per la prima volta ho visto una persona che mangia con più voracità di Sora." Commentò ridendo Kairi.  
"Ehi, grazie tante!" replicò lui, fingendo di essere offeso.  
"Ora sta dormendo… sono tre giorni di fila e non si è ancora svegliato…" disse Winry, senza nascondere un velo di preoccupazione.  
"Beh, allora direi che abbiamo quasi finito…" fece Dark, alzandosi. "Non ci resta che trovare la serratura di questo mondo e andarc-" cominciò, prima di venire interrotto da un fortissimo rumore sopra di loro.  
Immediatamente tutti quanti uscirono fuori, e quello che videro li fece rimanere abbastanza scioccati.  
Una Gummiship era sopra di loro, ed era talmente grande da coprire una decina di case.  
"E quella che cos'è?" chiese Ed.  
"Ehi, voi laggiù!" disse una voce, ben conosciuta ai custodi.  
Sopra la Gummiship apparve Paperino, con un sorriso stampato in faccia.  
"Paperino! Che ci fai lì sopra?" chiese Sora.  
"Non ci arrivi? Questa è la nostra nuova Gummiship" rispose il mago di corte.  
"Però… Cid non è un tipo che non mantiene le promesse." commentò Dark.  
"Aspettate… state dicendo che quello è il mezzo con cui viaggiate?" esclamò Winry, per poi tirare fuori una chiave inglese.  
"Devo scoprire come funziona!" fece, prima di venire fermata da un Ed abbastanza preoccupato.  
"Suvvia Winry, non fare pazzie…" disse a fatica.  
"Guarda che due piccioncini…" commentò Kairi, ridendo.  
"Eh, ma di che cosa stai parlando? Sei per caso impazzita? Io e lei insieme? Ma cosa ti salta in mente?" replicò Edward, diventando rosso.  
"Cotto." fu la risposta di Riku.  
In quel momento nelle mani di Dark apparvero i Keyblade.  
"Cosa succede?" chiese Ed.  
"La serratura è qui vicino e i miei Keyblade l'hanno individuata… E infatti eccola lì." rispose Dark, indicando l'armatura di Al, appoggiata ad un muro, che si era illuminata.  
In pochi secondi si sollevò in volo.  
Dark puntò entrambi i Keyblade e si senti il classico rumore della serratura che veniva sigillata.  
"Che cos'è successo?"  
"Questo mondo ora è al sicuro. Non dovreste ricevere altre interferenze"

"Avete visto, padlone?"  
"Si. Dobbiamo assolutamente seguirli. Non peldiamoli di vista!"

"Beh, ora è veramente ora di andare… Uh, Ed, avevi finito i vestiti?" chiese Dark  
"Perché questa domanda?"  
"Perché quegli che hai addosso mi sembra ti vadano corti… Mah, forse è una mia impressione." Continuò, aprendo un varco davanti a loro.  
"Chissà, magari ci rivedremo in futuro." disse Sora.  
"Salutateci Al non appena si sveglia."  
"Contateci, e grazie ancora! Vi siamo debitori."  
Poi i quattro custodi attraversarono il varco.  
"Adesso!" urlò una voce.  
Ed e Winry videro solo due sagome muoversi velocemente e buttarsi nel varco, proprio prima che esso si chiudesse dietro di loro.  
"Dimmi che non erano loro…" fece Winry, incredula.  
"Beh, se erano loro almeno ce ne siamo liberati per un po'…"  
"Scusate…" fece una voce alle loro spalle. "Sto cercando i fratelli Elric. Sapreste indicarmi dove sono?"  
"Io sono Edward Elric." rispose Ed, girandosi. "Posso sapere chi… e tu che cosa sei?!"

_Equilibrio – Saga del torneo – Start_


End file.
